Forbidden Passion
by Viburnum
Summary: Li Is a teacher who suddenly finds himself utterly in love with his beautiful and brilliant student Sakura. Only problem he is reluctantly engaged to Meiling and is bound to her. Can Li ever attain Sakura's love?
1. Eyes On You

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own so you no sue!_

****

**_Author's Note: _**_This story may have some swearing and mature themes but nothing too explicit_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                               **__**

****

****

****

**_                                                                                                      Forbidden _*****_ Passion_**

**_                                                                                                                          =  _**_One  **=**_

****

            Eyes On You 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                   _Damn it!_ He cursed in his mind as he carefully replaced the phone in its proper place. Most people would be very hostile and would slam the phone down or inflict more damage as Anger redder than blood flowed through their veins pumped out of their arteries to create hell fire.  He was very different, yes, indeed he was. He usually didn't express his mental fury in destructive ways. When he was angered his voice would become so cold, so monotonous, so uncaring that would send chills down anyone's spine and create an accurate impression that he was exasperated. But he had raised his voice, his lungs had been inflated to support the sudden weight his voice had carried and he too was in turmoil for as it was not like him to explode with such a ferocious outburst. Yet, she, being so persuasive, had been able to waver him from his original self at times that he envisaged himself as a toy whose sole purpose in its span of life (as you may call it) was to please and obey his/her master. But fortunately he was not a plaything he was a person who would not take likely to the fact of being toyed with. She never understood, or even tried, his reasons would create an understanding, its not like he was trying to escape from it he was just trying to prepare himself for it.

                                   Li Shyaron didn't want to be forced into marriage by his fiancée Meiling Ray. It seemed absurd because she had created this bizarre haste that both their lives will be jeopardized if they didn't. Not that he was complaining about the fact that they will get married but Meiling was trying his patience by getting this unnatural urge to start the preparations already. Li had very good reasons to why he didn't want to lunge himself at commitment at this current moment of time.

_Parent Hood._

            Yes, that was his reason. He wanted to become a fine parent to his child/children. He wanted to know which were the proper ways to educate and influence his boy/girl. But most of all he wanted to be there for his kid. He wanted to learn that no matter how hectic the work was he would be there when his child needed him. Remember and attend the days his child would hold dear and special. Those are the ingredients of being a good parent. Yes, humans were not perfect so he'd figure no one could truly earn the title as the greatest parent cause there was always actions executed by a parent that a child may not agree too or be fond of but trying to accommodate with your kid may help a lot.

                              This, vital reason was never ever understood by Meiling. He explained time and time again but she neglected it completely. She said that they need not immediately have a child when they get married but still Li wanted to wait for a few months and besides he was not cheating on her or anything also truthfully speaking, he doubted Meiling's words. She was always vivacious and enthusiastic about having a baby of her own so this created a large range of uncertainty for Li so he wouldn't take chances not when the life of a child, _his_ child was concerned. 

                  He sighed heavily and took out a file. It consisted of a time schedule and other important documents but in the beginning it had a name imprinted largely: **_Karinako High School_**

                  He smiled. He had temporarily taken the occupation of being a teacher in that school and he was going to be teaching English. He hadn't really been pursuing that title but as teachers tend to spend a lot of time in educating and influencing kids he thought it would help him a lot. He looked at the time, it was twelve' thirty. He decided to get up and retire to bed. He usually slept a little later but as tomorrow would be the first day of school as it was reopening after the summer holidays he intended not to be late.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

                       '**OH SHIT!**'  A voice screamed, the sound volume was so high that it had made its way to the kitchen where a woman was making breakfast, which seemed to be consisted of omelets and some toasted slices of bread. The woman smiled as she heard the voice and replied cheerfully, 'Good morning to you too Honey!'

                              Full, crimson lips were trembling in anger and irritation. Emerald eyes were set ablaze as though they was a hidden fire in those luscious pools of green. Her skin and hair surpassed the finest of silks. Her hair reached down her shoulder and was in the light hue of brown which replicated the beauty of the bark of a newborn tree which was unblemished and was feeling awed by its first sight of open sky. Her complexion was like some sparkling creamy marble that anyone would like to trace their fingers in. Her figure was so perfect and her curves were so well sculptured that anyone would be trapped in breathtaking splendor. Yes this girl radiated fine beauty and elegance that one would die to posses.

              Even now in her irritated composure she looked like a beauty. Her grip around the alarm clock was so tight she could have broken it completely. She frowned and then screamed, 'Oh F—k! Now what am I supposed to do! I'm going to be late on my first day of school!'  She got out of her light blue covers and raced towards the bathroom. She had stopped to grab a bunch of clothes. I hope this bad morning doesn't get worse.

                      Emerging downstairs, she was about to propel herself through the door when her wrist, being caught, restricted herself to do so. She spun around and saw her mother, smiling cheerfully not a bit tensed or worried. 'Sakura, I made some breakfast please have some before you go out.'

                     'Mom! I can't! I'm already late! Besides you could've woken me up I mean you must have noticed that the alarm clock was broken and you still didn't wake me up!' Sakura's face became into a questioning stare.

                     Her mother only smiled, 'Oh, well when I went to your room you were sleeping so sweetly I didn't have the heart to wake you.' She giggled after that only making Sakura's face convert to a blank stare.

                     'Oh mom.' She rolled her eyes, she knew it was a rude thing to do but her mother sometimes overacted in her childish behavior that it became a sort of nuisance.

                     'Well, its hot so—' her mother started but Sakura had applied the action of opening the door. Today was the first day of school and she had no intentions of being late.

                     'Sorry mom but times wasting!' Sakura was about to step outside when her mom threw something at her. Sakura grabbed it on an impulse.

                     'Well at least take this carton of orange juice, its healthy, besides, I may not come home for lunch, got this business meeting. Don't worry though, I'll make some pasta for you.' She smiled in a lively manner; it had an apologetic feel to it for Natasha Avalon was truly upset she couldn't have lunch with her daughter.

                    Sakura nodded, assuring her it was okay and there was nothing to apologize about. Besides, her mom always made time for her it was only that when important business works came along as this that her mother attended elsewhere nor else they were together always. Sakura gave a leap as she was rapidly passing the street _Yeah! Finally_ _escaping from boredom!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

         It was like an urban jungle filled with so many bodies flowing as if they were connecting a universal rhythm. Sakura pushed harder through the flow as if she were a tiny microscopic organism trying to squeeze into the rows of larger living matter. 

                  'Hey Sakura!' a voice boomed out and Sakura was finding it hard to believe that she actually heard it through the entire racket.

                                  A beautiful girl with Ebony hair came rushing through the crowd. The girl had crystalline blue eyes that were ready to dazzle anyone they encountered. Her legs were slender and so was her figure. One would clearly say she was a natural beauty. The girl panted a bit as she came near Sakura for her tremendous battle against the tide of people and then she looked up and smiled, 'Hi Sakura, Long time no see.'

                            'Madison!' Sakura hugged her friend so tightly that she swore that if Madison had not protested that her grip was too tight and she needed to let go, Madison would have died for suffocation. Sakura's summer holiday had not met up to her standards at all. All her friends were rather too busy or out to have real fun. Her best friend Madison Daidouji had gone to visit China with her mother as a family reunion sort of event as most of Madison's relatives were all well off business people, like her mother, and they had not spend any quality time for a while.  Rita Sasaki, another of her friends had attended her sister's wedding in California so she was not available.  Chelsea Miharu had gone to live with her uncle and aunt in New York so she could spend some time with her best cousin, dragging Zachary Yamazaki along in the process.  Nikki Yanigsawa was the only one in her friend circle who had actually stayed in Readington but she too was wrapped in her own businesses.

                   Nikki had gotten a summer job and she was too busy with that to come and spend much time with her. When Sakura had been little she had been truly frightful to converse about the supernatural but as she grew older her fear faded away. She too encountered the same fascination that Nikki got on the topic, but, unfortunately, it was not to that high range. Nikki's fixation on the subject has increased fearfully massive and her friends were appalled by the thought that she might get delusional but thankfully God had watched over that and nothing that serious had occurred.  Still her vacation had been boring and so she was happy school had reopened, now she could at least be blessed with the sight of her friends. Another trouble was her boyfriend, Eli, Moon, he had not called her up or do anything with her during the summer. She had approached his house many a times but found it empty. His parents were wealthy and it was not a surprise that they had gone out during the summer but Eli would've called…wouldn't he?

                                          _He is the most popular guy in the school_, she thought, _Yet he can't spare the time to call his girlfriend_. Sakura had been pretty infuriated at first. Bowling fire simmered within her as though a volcano was creating itself on the earth's surface. But the flame had died away and was replaced by perpetual worrying. What if something happened to him? She had called in his Cell phone only to hear a woman's voice saying that the line was preoccupied. 

                                             'Earth calling Sakura Avalon. Come in Sakura Avalon.' Madison raised her hand and waved it front of Sakura's eyes four times before she got out of hypnotic trance and blinked. 

                                             'Sorry Madison,' she smiled apologetically, 'I was thinking of Eli. He hadn't called me or did anything with me all summer. I was heated at first but now I'm worried. I hope nothing happened to him.'

                                               'What are you saying Sakura?' Madison interest arouse like if it were a mountain toppling over and hill, 'Eli went to New York this summer Chelsea even met up with him, she informed me when she called, Didn't he tell you?' 

                                                'No, he didn't.' She was too confused –no shocked at hearing the news. Her irritation and annoyance had reached such a level that it had exceeded all boundaries and it was fueling her burning rage. She was very volatile now so know one should try to put her off by pulling her strings nor else once they've snapped it would hard to repair them. The person could be history.  She had long passed boiling point it was like the past to her. Her she was worrying about Eli while he was having a merry time in New York. She found Eli's attitude so revolting that she would have thrown up. She would never place the blame on Chelsea or Madison for even when they had called they must have forgotten about the detail and in their knowledge she had known about Eli being abroad. When she was going to get her hands on him she was sure she would pulverize him to non-existence.

                                          'Probably it was a last minute trip,' Madison said, her means to cool down her utterly fumed friend, 'That's why probably he couldn't call you.'

                                 'Yeah sure, probably.' She tried to keep her voice in the average of tones but her heated form didn't allow her to keep a calm composure. She had been worried while he'd been having a great time.

                                 'Anyways,' Madison tried to change the subject to ease Sakura, 'How Many subjects are you taking in your Ordinary Levels. I hope suitable ones.'

                            'You mean O' levels?' she asked, Sakura had entered high school so it meant she was just beginning her ordinary levels, It was an examination which was going to be taken after a year and it determined if you were fit to take Advanced Levels (A' levels). It was going to be taken after she had finished grade ten now she was beginning grade nine. She was fifteen now. 'Uh I guess eight you?'

                   'Me, ten.' Madison hooted cheerfully.

                   'Ten! Madison O' levels are not a walk in the park, are you sure you can take ten subjects?' Sakura asked worried, Sure, Madison was a great student but that doesn't mean that she would take so many subjects. Oh well, Madison did seem that she could handle it so who was she was she to complain.

                         'Don't worry Sakura,' she smiled, 'First, I have the three compulsory subjects which is Mathematics, French And English Language, Then I have Pure Math, Physics, Biology, Accounting, Economics, Commerce and Chemistry. You?'

                         'Me, English Language, Mathematics And French the compulsories. Then there is Biology, Human Biology, Accounting, Economics And English Literature.'

                        'Literature And Human Bio, you sure got put a lot of effort in those subjects.' Madison said rather impressed, 'I was kinda scared in taking them.'

                     'Don't act so modest,' Sakura playfully punched Madison's arm, 'Physics and Pure Math is really tough.'

                      'Yeah but the first term will be some elaborations in most of the chapters we did in grade six, seven and eight so I'm not really that worried.' Madison said, she was not a bit worried or tensed.

                            Their conversation was cut short when the hall doors burst open and a group of people came laughing and talking. Sakura recognized them. They were Eli's friends and in the middle was a handsome boy with raven hair and was wearing glasses which seemed to bring out his sky blue eyes a bit more. That was unmistakably Eli but around his shoulder was…was…another girl.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                            'Well Mr. Shyaron,' Principal Yakamora, 'I am very happy to accept you in our school. You seem to be in fine standards and it will be a pleasure having you here.' He got of from his well-designed desk and shook hands with Li.

                             'Well it's a pleasure to be here sir but pray may I ask something to you?' Li asked, though his voice was calm his insides weren't. He was a little nervous as it was his first time teaching somewhere and he also hoped that the kids won't give him such a hard time on his first day –prayed was more like the word. He remembered how he and his friends used to torture the substitutes and the new teachers that they got kicked out even in their first days for not being able to handle the students' ways of behavior. Right now he regretted his actions and felt highly sympathetic for those people for it surely wasn't that great to be in their shoes.  

                        'Yes, sure, go ahead.' The Principal was smiling so graciously that really made Li tenser than he already was. Though thank God he was very good at containing his feelings.

                         'Why did the previous teacher leave?' He asked, afraid it was for the student body.

                        'Yes, you see Miss Green, the Previous teacher, was going to get married and she really was not really that enthusiastic about being a teacher no more. She was being more interested in starting a family and truthfully I could not say no to her. She had dedicated her whole time here after she graduated from university.'

                  'I see.' Was all Li could produce; he understood how Miss Green felt. She quit her job wanting to provide more for her family surely; her sacrifice will make her fruitful in the future. She did this for her family and so her family will bestow her with happiness as time passes. He too hoped that he would achieve his goal of becoming a good parent.

                  'Well, Mr. Shyaron, Your first class will be with the new batch of grade nine. Good luck.' The Principal smiled.

                  However Li gulped. He knew the good luck was just an extended formality a person must give to sound most friendly and pleasing but it sounded different to him.  It sounded like he was the only soldier in an army and he had to wage a war with a fleet of thousands and the general (who he was implying the Principal) is feeling sympathetic for him knowing it is not humanly possible to get back –alive, or even at all. Well, he thought, I am going to wage war with an army of teenagers and my weapons are my books, understanding and basic instincts. He nodded his head assuring the Principal that he was leaving to start his duties and slowly closed the door, and with a deep breath started walking down the hallway.

             Relief should have been felt a little knowing that his presumption on why the previous teacher left was negative but instead a new archive of worries entered his mind like a hurricane suddenly draws itself on the sea.

        Meiling.

       He had told her before about him taking a teacher job and she was totally up against the idea now the situation had become somewhat complicated. He knew Meiling had not been speaking to him after the quarrel they had over the phone. She was a late sleeper and it was because of the fact she was an architect.  She never let things like these hamper her work for they did often have arguments about the topic many a times and then made up later. Li had left several messages apologizing to her before he went to bed. His eyelids were shut but he had not drifted to the recesses of his subconscious yet. But as he had been awake he had not heard Meiling return his messages for she could be quite the grumpy sort. He had planned to stop by her house so he could take her out to lunch and give a sincere apology. That was it was always like –If he did something he would apologize and if it were visa versa then still it was him who apologized. Meiling was too proud for her own good but he had no choice. He was bound to her.

         The thing that worried him was the fact that if Meiling asked why the previous teacher left he would, not being able to tell a well structured lie, will tell the truth and then Meiling, as she was, would point out that he too should do the same and of course being very serious about his decisions, he will never do that.  As he was walking down the hallway he suddenly saw a brunette racing in full speed. The way she was running it seemed like she was trying to escape something or very eager in winning a marathon. She seemed like a car out of control and to him that seemed pretty dangerous. She was headed towards him like a stampeding stallion that was not under the care of its rider. But then the unexpected…she fell on the floor and a river of tears found its route from her eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                **_Flashback_**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

       Stares.

    She didn't know if it was from her or from the students. They too were bewildered, wasn't Sakura Eli's girlfriend?

    Around his shoulder was Ruby Akizuki, a girl who was always rivaling with Sakura. She smirked as she the betrayed look on Sakura's face. It seemed like sweet cherries to her taste.

                Eli would've have passed without a care if Sakura hadn't caught him roughly by the arm. Eli seemed surprised but then gave a smile, 'Oh hi Sakura.'

              'What the hell are **you** doing with **Ruby**?!' she screamed her eyes tearing up and Ruby giving her the victory look. 'You went away without telling me and now you are with her. What the hell is wrong with you?!'

              'Sakura,' he said smirking and freeing himself from her grasp, 'I want to be somebody who's **mature** enough to go all the way with me.'

                    Sakura realized what Eli was saying. Her eyes grew with utter disbelief. She had objected Eli's proposal to go to bed with her. So what if she was still virgin that didn't mean…Oh, she understood very clearly now. She looked at Ruby smiling away that it made her nauseated. Eli wanted a s—t.

                'So I rather chose Ruby instead,' Eli continued, 'See you later kido.'

            The bell rang and everybody was going to his or her classes and they gave Sakura sympathetic looks. They understood what a bastard Eli was now. 

             'Sakura.' Madison reached out towards her but before she could put her arms around her Sakura closed her eyes and started running ignoring Madison calling her name, which was now a distant, blur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                               Flashback Ended

**_                                                                            Back To The Present_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

                    Oh My God! Li rushed towards the girl's aid as he saw her crying. 'Are you okay?' she opened her tear brimmed and revealed her face. Li could just stare. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had flowing brown hair, which outclassed the finest materials of this world. Her body was so slender and perfect that he wish he could wrap his arms around her. Beauty this profound must have originated from the wild lands of heaven, so untamed, so exotic, so glorious. He had never seen such beauty ever and he never knew if such splendor existed. Oh he thanked God for being able to sight such a magnificent creature. 'Are you okay?' he repeated not knowing what else to say to this new found angel.

                'I'm alright.' She sobbed and tried to get up as Li's hands were still on her shoulders, supporting her but she lost her balance for her not being in the correct mental state. Li caught her and saw the girl fall into his arms and surrender her weight to him. Li was somehow lost in passion as he saw the angelic form on him but he snapped out of it reluctantly. 

               'Tell me are you okay? You don't seem to be.' He was extremely concerned.

                'I'm—' Sakura couldn't even finish the sentence for she started letting out all her tears. Li had never seen melancholy of such an intense variety loom his heart and soon he was trying his hardest to soothe the angel.

              'Now, now, tell me what's wrong?' Li asked.

               Sakura too thrown into the midst of sorrow blurted everything out to the stranger carrying her. The more he listened the more Li became infuriated, _That Bastard! People like him don't deserve anything as beautiful as this._

             Sakura got up and started running again to the direction of the girl's bathroom leaving Li Shyaron calling her to come back.

_                     Poor Thing,_ Li thought_, so Beautiful… wait a moment, student's uniform, **SHE IS A STUDENT!** I can't fall for a student! That's against rules! But no one has ever really played by all the rules. I…I never seen anything more splendid in my entire life. Her emerald eyes so hypnotizing._ He looked at the watch and saw he was going to be late for your first class so he started his motion towards the classroom though his heart told him to go and see if the girl was ok. He suddenly got this over growing urge to protect her always from any harm so he decided to make a promise to himself.

                                 _I won't let you cry,_

_                                              I won't let you be in anguish._

_                                                      You're a beauty to rare_

_                                                            To be seen in despair._

_                                                               So I want to let you know that I have my_

_                                                                     **EYES ON YOU**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Note:_** _Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Well I would like to tell that the education system is somewhat British so don't worry I'll fill necessary spots so no confusion can occur. Oh yes you must also be wondering how old Li is don't worry I'll tell in the next chap. So I'll update soon!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Divine Angel

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Disclaimer: WAHAHAHAHA! *Tears falling constantly* Life's Not Fair! I wish I owned Card Captor Sakura so I would have millions of fans loving me! Oh well *sniff sniff* At least I'm writing this fic.**

**Warning: I'm gonna give it one more time. This story contains some mature themes and explicit strong language but nothing that will be too graphic. **

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                       **Forbidden Passion** – "Two."  
                                                                      Divine Angel

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                 Sakura had fled to the girl's bathroom. It was the last resort for her. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire sixteen years of life. To be mocked on being a fragile little girl who did not want to "Play". _So what_, _she thought angrily, I'm not one of those filthy whores! I want to develop a good serious and prominent relationship before I commit myself with one of those things. If…If…Eli didn't wanna be with me anymore he could have the decency to tell me! I mean I wouldn't even cry or be sad! I would've withdrawn politely…?_

                               The thought was not a vivid one; it was troubled and Cress-crossed like the vines of a thorny bush. Like when she wanted to enter the place to see a clear view the thorns pricked her and engulf her in a deathful twist and she fought her way out to flee from excruciating pain who kept on biting back after her as if he was Cerberus, the guardian dog of hell. Had she no real intimate feelings for Eli? The answer slapped her right on the face. No.

                                         It was true that her feelings for Eli were not bound strong and so it was too weak to be defined as something as mighty as love…of any kind. God! She wasn't even attracted to the man! Yes his ebony locks, though was a natural color, could create a unique atmosphere that one would fine intoxicating.  His body was crafted with a good outline of muscles that showed clearly he often worked out. He wore glasses that emitted the light of sexiness. It was true that he was an extremely good looking man but beauty was only skin deep but Sakura wasn't even pleased to be asked out by such an attractive guy. Yes looks were appealing to her but she wanted the beauty to be surrounded by an environment of fine persona and intelligence too. When Eli asked her out she would have surely said yes for anybody would be surely delighted to be the companion of the most popular boy in the school but Sakura did the opposite. She said she'd see if she was free indirectly declining his proposal for it was something that fluctuated out of Eli, some sort of uncertainty, which she was not fond of. But her friends had informed her that Eli was a pleasant person to be with so she had accepted the offer. She did not dare descend the fault over to her friends how would have they known that Eli would turn out to be a bloody bastard hypocrite?

_                                               Of all the people Ruby_… she thought. It was true that Sakura was kind and courteous to others even if they were competitive with her. But Ruby was one that surpassed the level of tolerance that even got Sakura exasperated at times. It seems Ruby was fixated on praying day and night for Sakura's downfall. She carried air of envy, jealousy, malice and downright vindictive. She was out to get anyone in her way, in laymen's term, Sakura. It seemed that Sakura had already left Ruby in the long path of the Marathon race. She outclassed her in looks, intelligence, brilliance, elegance and most of all true beauty. Where Sakura was kind- Ruby was selfish- where Sakura had diligent- Ruby was restless- where Sakura was always cautious- Ruby was always lungful- where Sakura was very passionate- Ruby was downright Spiteful. So it was common for Ruby to prick Sakura's skin with her needled actions and words that it unfortunately succeeded in turning Sakura off.

                                               So why the melancholic tears? Why the deep lament? The answer was very simple and sketched out before her. Betrayal. In a relationship you envelope the person you are being close with a certain type of trust, which can be drawn out to be something special. Eli had broken the trust many a times. Yes, it was a veiled deception that has spawned during their time of "intimacy" and Sakura had felt it but had not taken it to prominently –she should have. Eli had the tendency to suddenly break off prior engagements due to the attending of some unexpected yet important businesses. Sakura had senses some sort of fabrication in his apologetic excuses yet she simmered down the suspicious cloak and covered it up with an understanding and reasonable one, though suspicion reprimanded her for being so naïve and begged her to listen to him but Sakura had paid no heed. Sometimes it is important to listen to your strange ideals for they may be the lose threads to uncovering the truth.

                                                Sakura felt an unexpected ache in her lower hips and legs as she shifted her position in the time ringing cubicle. She realized that her conversing thoughts had made her completely sink in to her mental side and made her leave her physical form s abruptly that the only actions it was occupied with were the involuntary actions her flesh has been programmed with making the muscles freeze. She decided to grant them freedom but that posed as a difficult task to the circumstances involved. She felt herself stagger as she tried to get up and had to hold the wall for support. She felt like the baby fawn taking its first steps to the world with his mother as his support. After a minute or two she got up and stretched herself and there was a bit of tingle pain as her muscles expanded from its contracted form but it died quickly. She sat down beginning to ponder. Should she get back at Eli moon? Or should she just let it be? Yes Eli was a bastard but that doesn't mean that she will be revenging. That'll make her worse then Eli, yes, some people will tease her because of this but she will treat them like the chilled voices of the wind which are actually composed by the naughty subconscious playing at our fears. But she must not take the subject so lightly she must make it one of her top priorities to discuss upon with the other sides of her mind…and of course her friends.

                                           "Sakura…" there was a voice at the other end. The voice passed through the barrier of the cubicle but even if it was soft and may had to wage war against the strong particles making up the wooden doors but still it reigned victorious for when the voice sauntered to Sakura's ears it still seemed beautiful. It seems like the soft waves of the ocean who splashed against the rocks of the beach, whose only wish was to join him in his bed. But ocean told him that his bed was overcrowded and that they would have trouble living there but they still pleaded to be with to be amongst those teeming, fortunate creatures.

                                      "Ma—dison?" she recognized the tone immediately. 

                                      "Sakura please come out. I know you are sad I never thought Eli would turn out to be such a bastard," Madison's speech contained regret and sympathy and also it contained a sense of loathing which showed how her tongue soured to the mention of Eli's name, "You—have missed four classes already and the principal is pretty crossed with you."

                                          Oh no, Sakura thought in raw dismay. She knew that most prefects were not so diligent in the duties that were handed to them but sometimes they had no other option and were forced to comply. She couldn't blame them. This was a truly negative outcome and she really resented it. Now a blot of coarse ink had infected her unblemished record. It was true that she was no goody-two-shoes but she was not to be classified to be intensified troublemaker either. She really felt pretty upset. Her first day after school reopening and she had totally rendered it into a flashing nightmare.

                                                  "Sakura I don't think it's a wise action to keep the principal waiting he's already pissed." Madison didn't want to sound dramatic but the principal was quite the fearful looking individual when incited so that was reasonable enough to justify her statement.

                                                 "Alright." Sakura said, her voice seemed to be quite low and sore for she had spent much of her tears being prisoner of sadness. It wasn't really like Sakura to seem this vulnerable and weak, it seemed the usual photo frame that carried her picture was slightly left ajar. She was usually a strengthened one that didn't erode away in short periods of time but kept up against the forces of Mother Nature and stood erect. She also was the bottle who was the abode for great athletics. So she was too bewildered at her current state now.

                                               "Sakura, I can be with you right now." Madison offered, her voice had compassion circling all over. She wanted everything she was capable off to aid her in her friend's mortification.

                                               "Its alright Madison-Chan, you should go and attend your class." Sakura suggested, it was one thing that she was twirled by trouble's hands but to invite Madison to be seduced by him too was to unbearable to fixate upon.

                                            "No Sakura it's alright, Literature is going on and I don't have that subject." Sakura felt the warm smile though her vision was not blessed by it.

                                          "Arigatou Madison-Chan but I prefer to be alone right now." Sakura solemnly said, she knew Madison was being very kind to her but her heart pleaded her not to make Madison see her visage right now for it'll surely create more sympathetic words and expression which Sakura did not welcome for she had no former desire that the people revolving around her to have the thought that she loved Eli SO much and saw endless dews racing out of her jade orbs.

                                       She could hear a sound; a faint one if character was elaborated and she knew its origin was from her dear friend. She was answered by the slight sound of the door creaking making vivid mental art that it had been opened and as abruptly and slowly it had been moved it had been closed the same way. Sakura spent two or three more minutes in the cubicle as if she was making sure Madison had exited the scenario but frankly, she had executed this action to straighten out her haphazard nerves.

                                        She fled the safety of her cubicle not having the proper clue if she was prepared to see the outside world again but it was absolutely certain that this figment of mental obligations had lost its meaning for she had to reluctantly go to see the man in charge of her educational facility. She made the basin filled with her desired liquid –water. It coolness represented the fine, snow whose outer form could create the assumption that it was not brittle but materialistic objects contained the tendency when time had gotten bored of looking at their faces he would make them erode away. Every mortally based life had to leave the bluish-green planet when God commanded time too snap their Lifeline. It is an important cycle in their chain of existence. Her mind was bombarded with numerous question marks and infinity-like ponderings, which seemed to impregnate her brain. Though some of those statements that had drifted out of her statements seemed to be grafted with the nature of relevance she still possessed no time to speak with them even if they were telling her to stay and answer their lines of astonishment. She submerged her head in the cool recesses of the water and opened her eyes and was imprisoned by a blurred vision. She thought that the water was the concept antidote to flood her head and chase the tensions away. Though the predicament seemed to engross with some child-like attributes the sequence portrayed that some part of her presumption.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                            "Alright class get inside, our period is almost over come in." Li told his group of students and was happy that he was instantly obeyed. Remarkably, his first day turn out completely fabulous. He figured out a way to reach to students –Just be himself. He started envisioning the students as his friends. He talked about things in his life that clearly hooked up the students at first go: Of course he wasn't that personal but he pursued such topics that the students never even fantasized any teacher talking about. They were also open-minded to him too and Li thoroughly enjoyed it. He wasn't going to be the object of boredom for these kids for he know some teachers represented that extremely well, on and on they bragging about irrelevant details in their lives. He was victim to it due to his seemingly nonsensical chemistry teacher in high school. Gladly, he transferred to another school and the replacement was extremely fun to be with. 

                                  He had given their first class a free period by first conversing about stuff and then letting they go out and do their desired pleasures while he sat down on one of the benches. He watched as some of the students played their qualified sport, others talked to each other. It would've been quite peaceful yet the voice gnawing him at the back of his head was too close to comfort. It haunted him telling him to go and scan for the angelic beauty and retrieve her from the depths of excruciation and probably be would be blessed by another embrace from her precious form but something held him back a statement which seemed to have the mocking tinge –_You're her teacher._

                                     Li signed a deep breath anything to let out the remorse regulating around his body and soul. He realized that things were not going to be the way he had craved it to be. Probably, if he was lucky, he would end up be becoming her friend. Other than it would be God's sympathy and execution of luck's and destiny's hands on faith to be her special one. But Li still was not forbidden to dream so he will hope he could turn the final fantasy to the fascinating reality.

                                    He remembered the starting of his scholastic teachings. He had approached the classroom, which was emitting powerful sound waves. He gulped down not to only swallow his immense gathering of fear but also excitement. As he seeped through the door, silence was the stranger. Were they trying to be pull of any sort of stunt? His slits narrowed and he surveyed the area through cat-like perspective. Nothing his orbs could detect that made any sight seem out of the ordinary. He breathed a sign of relief but then he made a startled sound he saw some girls were looking at him with fearful visages. Oops, it wasn't a wise idea to unleash that sort of stunt with his eyes for it must've freaked the students out.

                                   "Hello class, my name is Li Shyaron and I'll be teaching you English Language and English Literature." He said as he scribbled his name of the blackboard using a rather fading chalk, which had chopped into a little grain of limestone but it was still able to create the letters to spell out his name.

                                           As the students were greeted with his back he heard muffled whispers behind him. Miraculously he was able to make out what words clung to the whispered vibes –

                                 "He's cute." He heard a girl almost exclaim in a dreamy like voice.

                                  " You kidding," a second girl said, "More like hot!"

                                  "You guys he's our teacher," A third one sounded, "Besides I liked our old English teacher better, Miss Green, she seemed more pleasant." 

                                "Who asked you, you good for nothing nerd bitch." The first girl whispered hoarsely in her tone-contained venom of high altitude.

                                 "Yeah, you couldn't describe aesthetics even if it fucked you upfront." The second girl chided. The girl who was being lashed made a noise of gargantuan distraught, no one likes to be insulted especially in such a horrific manner, "Besides with the body like that you'll be barged into school slut business in no time cause no one will ever like a nerd like _you_."

                                 It was fume making him glow into the shade of crimson. He was so appalled he could easily distinguish that the girl was not the part of the popular class of school politics but she hadn't said anything wrong. She just pointed out a fact and expressed her liking to the former teacher. And the thing that really ticked him was the way she expressed the last business. How could she? Li though with fury as he grasped the chalk so hard as it broke into tiny fragments. Some people noticed this and pondered what the matter was but as he turned around and produced a radiant smile the curiosity evaporated.

                           "Why don't we get to know each other better." He kept on smiling as he rubbed his hands together in means to deteriorate the small remains of powdered limestone of his palms.

                           He heard groans of some disapproval, usually teachers who use this statement tend to make their days extremely dull but he didn't classified himself to be situated with the usual breed of teachers. So as the conversation started people got interested.

                           "Sir, are you from Hong Kong? For one of my friends said you were." A girl questioned.

                           "Yes I am." He smiled, an unauthentic smile just to pose as a façade. This was the girl who vilely humiliated another, "So –he continued- I bet you like to go to Hong Kong?"  
  


                            "Yes," The girl replied, "Its an amazing place."

                           "Well what do you plan to do there?" he kept on producing a smile, making the girl believe that he was attention was kept intently at her while he produced the dagger to jab her at the back.

                          "I plan to eat exotic food and shop to my heart's content." She merrily replied and her eyes gleamed a twinkle that she had already begun to daydream the whole experience.

                      _Hope you become obese like a pig_ he snickered at the back of his mind, "Anything else?"

                         "Yeah!" she jumped, completely pleased that a handsome teacher was keen in listening to her, "I wanna live in the country-side with a family for a month!"

                         _Gotcha, _Li smiled triumphantly, "Then you must know very fluent Cantonese."

                          "Cantonese?" the girl had a blank plank of wood nailed to her face; she was clueless.

                         "Yes, ninety percent of people in Hong Kong speak the language and I think it is required to know a bit of it to live there for the period you so wish."

                      "Oh," the girl said disheartened, "Maybe going there isn't such a splendid idea after all."

                       "Are you this shallow, or does it come to you naturally, ever heard of the word l_earn_ you could engage in that or maybe it is too much of a difficult task for you." The tone of his voice was extremely jesting that the whole class erupted in laughter while the girl had lowered her head at stared at her folded hands for embarrassment had chosen her as his latest victim.   

                While the class was occupied with their fits of comic relief he sauntered towards the girl and lowered his head and narrowed his eyes and said in the most fearful, chilling whispers like it felt like an apparition talking, " I think _you_ are not the one to decide who gets barged into the _school slut business unless_ _you_ are the _mistress_ of a _brothel_."

                  The girl eyes bolted up in an instance as Li made his way back to his assigned place. The girl was so perplexed it seemed that she caught plague from shock who had unleashed a horde of his pathogens on her body. One thing was sure –never mess with Li Shyaron.

                           "Ok class I'll let you have a free class outside," the class now shouted in remarks of great approval, "But I'll first take your attendance to see if everyone's here."

                                Everybody sat down in a quiet position as if by body language they had nodded to his statement. Li knew that attendance was taken during the middle of the class but as he had made no prior decision to take class he decided to take it now. Most people were present, the ones who weren't excused themselves with sincere apologies of absence. Then he came to the name, "Sakura Avalon."

                                The reaction was unexpected, people started engaging themselves in strings of whispered conversations and Li realized it when he heard the word "Eli…" in one of them. _My angel,_ he thought. The name seemed to bliss him more like her form. He fond a gentleness to his voice while letting out her name as though it were inscribed by magic. Li loved all floral creations for they were outstanding and uniquely beautiful all of them. It was a shame that Man's beauty ebbed away most of the time as they washed their skins with sin but flowers still clung on to their purity and innocence all their lives. Li had thought that roses and cherry blossoms were most appealing to him. It can't be coincidence, He thought, that the angel had earned the name of one my favorite flowers. 

                           The class emptied as he noticed a girl collecting her books saying, "I really wish we had done something today." 

                             Li recognized her, the abuser's prey. He made his way up to her and said, "I'm sorry but don't worry we'll do something next time."

                              "Mr. Shyaron!" the girl exclaimed, obviously Li's presence next to her was unannounced so in her sudden action she dropped some of her apparel.

                            "I'm sorry, I had no intention to scare you." He apologized sincerely.

                           "Its ok Mr. Shyaron." She smiled and rubbed the backside of her head with a free hand while the other grasped the fallen objects.

                            " I heard," he said softly, he decided to be completely honest about the incident, "What that girl called you."

                            "Oh…you mean Miyami," she also picked up the quiet tone, "Yes, Miyami Ogatha, she is a very mean person who often takes after her "leader"" 

                                       "Leader?" Li asked confused, as he added the books to the girl who wore rectangular glasses, which matched with her face perfectly.

                                    "Yes, well –oh sorry –she realized that her teacher was new and also was a teacher so he may not have any prior idea to who she was referring to –there is an extremely popular girl in school, popular for all the worst possible reasons, her name is Ruby Akizuki. Miyami is one of her closest friends."

                                  "I see what you meant." Li's eyes had the glint of knowing in them, he too encountered those same types of girls when he was their age and he knew they were considered famous (as you may call it) for they were willing to have sex with every possible candidate. Though girls like that use to flounder around him he never paid any head. He wasn't too fond of those people. There is a word called "shame" when people have bargained it away for a measly one-night pleasure that they weren't fit to be classified as humans.

                    "Sir, did you make the comment on Miyami as a way to get her back for insulting me." She was more than shocked and it clearly was drawn on her face.

                     "Well yes absolutely," Li spoke up with enough diligence that no one could argue about, "They had no authority to shower u with such crude comments."

                   "…" The girl was speechless except she had partly opened her mouth so that the massive amount of startled-ness didn't break down her lips. Her face flushed the hues of pink when she realized that Li must've heard everything she had said also, _Does he have sixth sense?_

                           "Well you better get going," Li handed her the remainder of her possessions and headed out the door, "The period will be over soon."

                               "Thank-you." The girl finally managed to make the vocal chords construct the words of appreciation; she really did wish she could fully express her emotion of gratitude to her teacher. She was extremely pretty no doubt her hair was dark blonde, which could've mistaken for light brown. It greatly resembled the tail of climbers, which gifted the tree with extra fashionable clothing. Her bottle green eyes blended accurately with her fair complexion create a wave of intriguing beauty loom over her.

                                "Think nothing of it." Li reached the door, "By the name Miss what's your name?"

                                 "Its Hiroki," she said in such a manner proving that joy must have finally taken her offer and decided to live with her in her abode, "Hiroki Matsumae."

                                     "Ok, see you later." He went outside and covered his visage with his hand as the golden splendor of the sun kissed his face.

                                            Hiroki spent the remaining part of the free class reading a book in the library written by the author **Sydney Sheldon** called _The_ _Sands Of Time_ but her mind started to flee as she was blessed by the face of Li Shyaron…  

                                              Now as he sat outside he thought if anybody had went to aid his pretty flower but then he saw a young girl headed his way. Her hair was a blend of the bark of a tree in natural form but also when it had been reduced to polished furniture her nose was stuck in a book called _Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King_ and she had worn circular glasses. Li figured that no harm would come out from asking.

                                                   As she approached near him he gave a tap on her shoulder but the girl was too assimilated in her story that all her senses had decided to read along with her. Li decided to tap again this time a bit harder. The girl paused from her activities and looked and was greeted by an intoxicating smile, "Mr. Shyaron?" the girl had the question mark in her words.

                                                      "May I please speak to you Miss –" Li had realized he did not know the girl's name.

                                                     "Nikki, sir, Nikki Yanagisawa." She replied in a cheerful manner.

                                                     "Yes, Miss Yanigisawa, may I please talk to you?" he smiled, he really like the girl she seemed to posses enough pleasantries.

                                                   "Yes, absolutely." She said on an impulse maybe it was due to the fact that Li was a teacher and she had no wish to cross him.

                                                  "Should you prefer to sit down?" Li asked her in the same polite manner he had started using as he had in the beginning of the conversation.

                                                 Nikki nodded and they sat down in the bench together, "What is it you wanted to speak to me about Mr. Shyaron?"

                                             "Are you a good friend of Sakura Avalon's?" he asked, bending the question as much as he could to create general approach.

                                             Nikki shifted a bit, she seemed to have the knowledge of what Li was going to ask, "Yes I am, and I'm one of her best friends. Is this about her absence during your class?"

                                         "Well yes," he said in normal tone, "I just wanted to know if she was alright, I think I saw her fleeing into the girl's bathroom, she looked extremely upset." Li had no intention of telling Nikki of his moment with Sakura. It was his special moment, which will always be grafted in his mind and soul.

                                        "She was pretty upset about something," Nikki commented, "We sent another friend to comfort her for if we overcrowded her she might feel uncomfortable. Sir, are you planning to hand Sakura a detention for missing your class?"

                                 "Not if she has a good excuse for it." He winked at her and left her side, he really wished his angel were okay. He hated to see her wounded so severely.

                                         As he was reentering the school building he saw someone enter the school complex. The person was walking in a sophisticated and looked vaguely familiar. He then felt reality tug on his sleeve and hit him for listening to fantasy for so long…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                        "Miss Sakura Avalon," she closed her eyes waiting for the sonic impact, "May I ask why you skipped four classes on your first day of the reopening of the school."

                     She dare not make their eyes meet, while her ones had perplexing natures blending between anger at her own stupidity (as she defined it) and also for the fact she had not taken that that much relevance in her education. She knew that the seriousness that time had come and placed her on her was delicate. It replicated a baby fawn who was stranded and abandoned in the untamed wilderness and need her guidance to survive. It was an extreme comic situation to compare a baby fawn with something like education but it appeared to her in that sense.

                     "Sir," she began, her lungs expanded to support her heavy weight squeezing her rib cage, "I humbly apologize about my misdeed I will take detention if you wish so."

                      "Sakura," Yakamora stared at the beautiful girl, she did not look like she had had countless crystalline spheres projecting out of her brilliant orbs for so long. It was due to the fact that Sakura had assigned a troop of tissue papers to do wonders to her current physic they had graciously complied. Yakamora's speech had suddenly had caring attached to it, "Why were you in the bathroom all this time?"

                                 _Fuck! Did the prefects also tell him that!_ Sakura had a slight shiver as anger ran his clawed hands right on her naked spine. Prickling all the essential nerves to unlock exasperation from his jarred cell. She was not going to discuss her personal life with the PRINCIPAL of her school. She knew that the prefects had to pose apt to their duties but it was completely ridiculous to tell the person every single detail. Sakura had never wanted to tell this story to any of the teachers but her mind had slipped and before she could grab its hand it fell off the cliff. She had resided her melancholic event to someone, she wasn't sure who for she had not recognized him as her vision was somewhat blinded by pores of sorrow and her mind was bathing in turmoil's fire but she remembered kindness, his, as she had figured out the gender of the person was greatly magnificent. 

His eyes were like the dusty barks of the aging tree whose wisdom fathomed others and beauty enthralled all. His hair was like the ground the tree stood upon whose fine soil had the connection with the unique greenery so he too possessed the same intrigue. His body was like steel but unlike being only cold and introverted it was strong and passionate. She knew she had wanted to fabricate to act as a good excuse so that this wouldn't have to come but her idea was a failure. Though dishonesty was not one of her attributes she just didn't want to tell anyone aside from her friends the true tale of her lament. It was like an in depth secret who refused to walk out into the world as it preferred the soul as a much more qualified place to abode in. 

                                              "You can tell me." It was the principal's statement, which made her ignore her subconscious once more and pay attention to the present. 

                                              "Sir," she started still the nervousness clung to her like an epidemic raging through her body, "I don't really have a suitable explanation for my actions."

                                           "Very well," Yakamora sounded a bit irritated and he still had a questioning atmosphere around him radiating to Sakura but she had putting up a shield and had no intention to let those fumes of curiosity chloroform her into submission, "You have to serve one week's detention and your mother will be notified."

                                     Sakura nodded her head graciously, she knew she rather deserve the punishment rather than go and face him with the truth. "Thank you Sir." She merely voiced out, people may wonder that it was rather nonsensical to say "thank you." For receiving a detention but in her opinion she was thanking Yakamora for not taking any severe decisions. Besides, her mother was a very understanding person so she will always listen to her before placing judgments to come in and berate her. 

                                                 "Sakura, You should go around and apologize to the teachers the one's classes you have missed and collected works and then I want you to stay two hours after school with a supervising teacher." He informed.

                                                 Sakura nodded as a sense of understanding to the orders given to her and also her agreed notion to execute the. She exited the office but then felt the rapid rush. The bell had been rung a few minutes ago and Sakura felt like the frail log against the mighty forces of the river but nevertheless she continued making a slow pace towards her next class…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                  _  Sophistication _the air was now being occupied by it as she entered the school. Everyone started to stare. She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and wore extravagant diamond earrings. She wore a ravishing red skirt, which had a slit on its back, and she was wearing an extremely stylish trench coat, which was fastened loosely but was able to construct a unique effect. Her hair like black fire raging across the horizon inflicting anything it had a displeasure for but then again it could entrap anyone it liked and envelope them and keep them comfort more seducing than silk.  Her eyes too extremely dark coals of the mistiest red and they were like cherries that most men would dream of devouring. Her figure had been adorned with all the right curves and frame. Her ends of her hair were in curls and her lavishing red stilettos were kissing the already enchanted ground who begged her seductive heels to be theirs but she mocked them telling them she only belonged to one person.

                                           "Li!" she pranced happily and engulfed him with her arms around his well-chiseled bodyline. Li could only hug back in the more of the platonic sense to her sensual one. He found discs of ranging colors looking at them. He turned and saw that every girl and boy who was having P.E. were boring into them as if they replicated a standard piece of fascinating art. He could see the envious glances of the girls and the boys were hugged by their fantasies telling them they would also capture a sexy vixen such as herself.

                                           "Hello Meiling." Instead of having a dreamy effect like the others Li's voice held no quality of the immense attraction that had imprisoned the gyrating people, it was more of the flustered kind.

                                         "Gomenasai Li." She said quietly, the voice was so soft it felt like the wind had caressed his face, "I didn't mean to be difficult and I know I should've called you back but when finally my stubbornness started to leave I saw it was three in the morning and I had a feeling you were asleep by then. Besides I wanted to say sorry in person."

                                   "Its ok Meiling." He accepted her apology while taking in the subtle fragrance of _Cool Water _one of Meiling's favorite perfumes. He knew that thought he was a bit still incited by Meiling's behavior he had no chance but to forgive her. She was after all his fiancée, "Uh, lets go inside."

                                "I was planning too anyway, I brought lunch." She pleasantly brought out her smile as arms connected around Li's, who had his hands residing in the pocket. Li had actually wanted to go inside to shelter himself from those eyes which had started to prick his naked skin and that was too close for his comfort. But he was also quite happy that Meiling bought lunch he was starving.

                                            As Li and Meiling were headed to the teacher's lounge (with Meiling babbling away about what new projects she had and Li listening away but looked like he was actually staring into a void) they were encountered by a female teacher, "Mr. Shyaron, have you had your lunch yet?"

                             "No, I was going to, is there a problem?" Li said politely noticing a smile creep upon the woman's looking at Meiling's head nestling on Li's chest.

                            "Well not really but the principal has a duty for you and he would like to discuss it." The woman's smile grew larger as she saw Meiling snuggling much closer to Li deteriorating any inches between them.

                       "Sure tell him I would come as soon as I finish." Li informed as the woman left given them another one of her pleasant smiles, which seemed to have plastered her face as she stood adoring Li and Meiling.

                                              They entered the teacher's lounge it was adorned with nicely furnished chairs and tables. At one side where the lively armchairs laid were showing appropriate signs for being the usage of business works, the other side had small, wooden well-polished tables accompanied by chairs for the purpose of having meals. As soon as Li stepped foot in the room heads propelled to their direction once more. Li had been faced with this position as he had arrived in the morning when the women had given him entranced attention. Now, However they were giving cynical looks to the person under his wing. The men now completely morphed themselves; they had given daggers of agitation as Li's welcoming present but now pinned smiled seeing the Lovely bird. Li had ignored all of them including the men which kind of bothered him, as a fiancée shouldn't he gift those men with a malice eyes to look there's? He was answered by Meiling who presented them with death glares, which got Li shocked, and the men flabbergasted. She looked and smiled and tentatively traced his bewildered face and rubbed her head against his fine muscled chest. It seemed that Meiling's only focus was Li and no other.

                                            They sat at the far corner and Meiling smiled as she took out to lunch boxes and she opened them to reveal some appetizing looking sandwiches and a lovely mass of hot spaghetti. Li made a sign of utter pleasure, he had been famished and to receive such treats was truly manna. He took one of the "Hunter-beef" sandwiches and was about to put them in his mouth when suddenly he stopped and his coals of brown became wide. He looked over to Meiling who was nibbling away her spaghetti when Li asked, "Meiling…uh…uh…did you…uh…make this –this food?"

                                      Meiling looked at a profusely sweating Li and answered, "No, Sundra made them. She is such a nifty worker around the house. Isn't her food delicious?" she gazed at Li and saw that he hadn't touched an inch of his food then her eye size decreased as suspicion made the kill, "Why?"

                                           "Oh nothing!" Li laughed in a stupid manner as he gobbled a huge piece of his sandwich. If Meiling was exasperated she was good at not showing it but Li had to make precautions for a biohazard was close by. Surely, art had responded well to Meiling's affection but talents in cooking had abandoned her in a desolated region. In one word Meiling cooked like **Kaoru Kamiya **of the popular Japanese anime series _Rurouni Kenshin_ and if possible a little worse. He remembered how he got to taste her nasty cuisine, it was his twenty first birthday and Meiling had offered to bake him a cake. Li had agreed in means of not hurting his twenty year old fiancée and up till this day he wished he had. Meiling succeeded in making a beautiful looking Strawberry short cake and it looked splendid so when Li picked up his utensil and took a piece of it in his mouth he understood that the term "appearances can be deceiving" did not only imply in love. It was like he was swallowing coarse petrol oil or vile person. His face turned blue as his taste buds deflated like they were dying from anorexia or something. His eyes made contact with Meiling's face, who was smiling and had wanting feeling to know what he thought. He smiled miserably and gulped the wholly bitter thing into his mouth and felt his stomach puncture. Ever since then he was careful at what Meiling brought him for next time he ate Meiling's cooking he will surely have his stomach pumped.

                                       "You know Li," Meiling started, while Li devoured the sandwiches, as they were truly delicious, "I thought I said that I didn't want you to take this job."

                                       Here we go again, "Meiling, please don't be so unreasonable," he sounded annoyed not only about the topic but also Meiling sounded dictating, "Besides we talked this over once."

                                "Well I," Meiling shifted uncomfortably as she turned around and hurled vicious daggers at some men who were mentally disrobing her and then faced him, "I think you are not suited for this."

                         "What," Li was getting irritated and angered, "You don't think I qualify."

                         "Well teaching is a lot of responsibility." She added.

                         "Oh you think I'm just too _young _to handle it." Li was getting furious and that was pointing something. Unlike Meiling who would get angered easily due to her hot temperament Li was different as the bag, which his anger lived in, was stitched finely but when opened a volatile substance was mobile.

                        "Li, did I say that," obviously Meiling had a little fear of Li's rage, "You are Twenty four so you are capable but I just don't like it."

                                "You never like much of what I do," Li pointed, "Can't you just stop complaining?"

                                 "Li," Meiling was getting irritated as well, "Why can't you just listen to me."

                                 "Meiling, why are you so impatient," his voice level was rising, "We **will **get married, its not like its not gonna happen!"

                                           Everyone had heard the last statement. Both the sexes were pretty perplexed, not only they didn't know that Meiling and Li were fiancées but also for the sudden outburst. Before Meiling could say another word Li spoke for her, "Thanks for lunch but I gotta go now." He strode away leaving a pretty melancholic Meiling and gossipy spectators but as usual, he didn't care what those people talked about. He turned open the doorknob and walked out. The hallways were pretty empty now and he suddenly started remembering his collision with the angelic beauty whose appearance surpassed Aphrodite's. _I wish to meet her again_ he fantasized as he walked along occasionally taking glimpses of the neighboring classrooms. He slowly reached the Principal's office and after momentarily knocking went inside…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                 _Oh My!_ Sakura let out an aching noise as her mind cursed her for its overload. Though it was the first day the teachers were no merciful and had given tons of homework, which will need hours to tend too. Firstly, she attended her Human Biology class where they taught "Schistsoma –Belharzia" a very life-threatening disease caused by a infective worm-like contagion which produces its larvae eggs in the narrow veins of small and/or large intestine or bladder of the human body. Then when lunch proceeded after that she went and collected homework and classroom from those classes she had missed Accounting, English Literature, English Language and Math. The teachers were kind of crossed with her but they made her obtain her information nevertheless. The only teacher she couldn't have time to speak too was the English teacher who must've been around somewhere else and as bell stated that class was beginning soon she rushed of wards for she was not in the mood to invite more trouble.

                                                          Now it was after school and she was seated in one of the empty classes of the vacant school. She was waiting for the supervising teacher who would hand out her corrective work. He/she, whoever they were, was running late. Sakura thought her brain was getting invalid due to the wait. So she decided to do the next best thing. Sing…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                        He walked out and before he knew crimson lips captured his. Meiling kissed Li passionately as he walked out of the principal's office and was turning around a car. Water droplets seized her eyes and she cried on Li's chest and on an impulse Li hugged her.

                                         "Meiling…" He really didn't like seeing her cry so it made him berate himself. He shouldn't have talked to her in that manner.

                                       "I'm sorry Li," Meiling sobbed, "I know I am being intolerable so please forgive me."

                                     Li spent many hours placating her and it seemed like after half an hour she eased down from her self-defilation for her actions and bit Li goodbye. Li followed up a quick pace as he made his way to a specified classroom. The Principal said a student was given detention and that he was assigned to watch that person, _I wonder who exactly?_ The principal was preoccupied and so had not christened the student but Li had decided not to bother him for he had his hands full on a document, which seemed to be a profile of a Transfer student.

 He found the classroom and was eager to enter when something stopped him. He felt bewitched by sound, music, something that surpassed anything he had ever heard before. He felt he was tasting honey or was there anything sweeter than it. A heavenly fruit, which may have fallen accidentally on the plains of earth. He closed his eyes submitting to it, begging it to devour it…

_One Time –to know that it's real  
One Time –to know how it feels  
That's All._

_One Call –your voice on the phone  
One Place –a moment alone  
That's All._

_What do you see?  
What do you know?  
What are the signs?  
What do I do?_

_Just follow your follow lifelines through  
What if it hurts?  
What then?_

_What do I do?  
What do I say?  
Don't throw your lifelines away._

_One Time –just once in my life  
One Time –to know it can happen twice._

_One Shot –of a clear blue sky.  
One Look –I see no reasons why, we can't._

_One chance to be back  
to the point where everything starts  
one chance to keep it together_

_when things fall apart._

_Once I make us believe its true._

_What do you see?  
What do you do?  
What are the signs?  
How do we grow?  
By letting your lifelines show  
What if we do?_

_What up to now?  
What do you say?  
How do I Know?  
Don't let your Lifeline go!  
Ohhhh!_

                                      Li opened his eyes as he heard the angelic voice stopped but then he heard the voice picking up another tune and as he heard it begin he closed his eyes once more and become lost…

_Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own.  
Whenever said my words, wishing they could be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner, of this ting little bar._

_My last night here for you, same old songs just once more.  
May last night here with you, maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
Oh, did you ever know, that I had mine on you._

_Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face.  
As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down.  
Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure.  
If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer._

_So let me come to you, close as I wanna be.  
Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast.  
And stay there as a whisper, how I loved your peaceful eyes on me.  
Did you ever know, that I had mine on you._

_Darling, so share with me, your love if you had enough.  
Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that what it is.  
How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice.  
Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming._

                                             He opened his eyes once more. He wanted to weep that the angel had to stop using its unearthly tone that captivated his voice. Surely this could not be the person in detention? Could it, Oh my, was it getting punished for the jealous hands of people who were not born this profound. He opened the door and there turned around his Divine Angel…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                    Sakura instantly bolted when she heard the sudden burst of door. He saw a man looking deeply into her. Realization hit her like a scorching whip. This was the stranger who had the privilege of drinking her trouble. What Sakura astonished the most when her subconscious told her that he might be the teacher assigned to her. Li was so mystified seeing his angel. Oh my, he found himself intoxicated by her rare luscious beauty. He soaked in the sight before him. Even with the quizzical gesture planted on her face she looked more gorgeous that anything his eyes had been blessed to see. He thanks God an infinite amount of times to be honored to view such an Angel who even Aphrodite or Amphitrite would be envious off. 

                               "I –" he couldn't speak, the spell had numbed his vocal chords but he to be minded by it was a tool for fools, he stayed locked with and kept on repeating the mantra in his head, _If only you are mine._

                                          Fortunately Sakura's curiosity overwhelmed her and she spoke out for her, "Are you the teacher assigned to me?"

                                           "Yes, I am. Li Shyaron." He couldn't empower himself to look away. Such innocence, such ravishing touches, so wonderful, "You sing so beautifully."

                                              "I –its nothing." Sakura's face became a canvas displaying red and pink, she was never really commented by a teacher this way before, "You are also my English teacher, right?"  
  


                                           "Yes, uh," Li moved around in a haphazard manner while Sakura was confused and desired to know if something was a matter, "You are with the Music glass right?"

                                      "No," Sakura replied solemnly with a hand over her extravagant chest, "I was so occupied by sports that's why."

                                  Li was appalled, hasn't anyone set this bird or had they intentionally locked it up due to sheer rivalry. One thing was certain he was going to familiarize her voice to the rest of the world no matter what it takes. Suddenly he saw something projecting out to his view, papers with cursive markings. Was she writing something?

                            "What is that?" Li questioned as he erected his finger to the accurate direction.

                                    Sakura instantly saw what he was directing to and rapidly went to cover it, "Its nothing." She cursed herself for carelessly leaving it in noticeable environment.

                                   "Please do not be ashamed." Li wanted to be gentle with his princess; he didn't want to scare her away. Afraid he will forever lose even by trivial means, "Is it Personal?"

                                      "Well –It's actually… a novel I'm writing." She stared down at her shows obviously shy in letting out this piece of information.

                                          "May I hear it?" he asked, knowing he wanted to be assimilated by more of her hidden aesthetics.

                                         "Its not finished." She abruptly told indirectly letting him down gently that she had no obligation to share this with for she was extremely shy.

                                      "Lets hear how much its done," he sat down motioning Sakura to do the same, as she sat down she seemed to be profusely nervousness and it displayed like her figure was displaying it as glass, "I promise I won't jest."

                                            "Alright," Sakura said feeling a tad bit secure by his gentleness, "Its called "Masked" so lets begin."

                                                 She started reading out the passages she has written and unaware that though he was listening he had all his senses point on her. As hours seemed to pass by Li found that he was drowning in her…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Responds To Reviews! ^_-: **

** Tears Of A Lonely Soul **I luv Ya! Thanks Man!

** Lil_cb **Thanks man much appreciated! Oh yeah the answer to your question is at hand!

** Shibahime Hibiya ** Really u du! Wicked! Oh yes sorry for the inconvenience but I kept on forgetting some of the English dubbed names but **Anonymous **helped me with that ^_^.

** Anonymous ** Thanks! It was nice of you to point out, sorry if I there was any inconvenience in my writing^_^ 

** Vanilla Moose 4132 ** You really liked it! God I'm happy! *cries out happily and prances about*

** Rm Grace ** No I don't hate Eli, I LOVE all the characters of CCS for they are uniquely profound in their own little way, don't ya think? I just made Eli the jerk off and Ruby the bitch hehehehehehe! I'm glad u found my story nice!

** S+S43v4r ** I'm glad you found my story promising ^_^

** Pokey ** I'm glad u liked it!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note** –" I hope you like this chapter. I know it was long but I just hope you guys liked it and the story so far. The songs _Lifelines_ is by **A-HA** and _Eyes On Me_ is by **Faye Wong** so I don't own them nor am I claiming too. I'll update as soon as I can. Bye for now."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Lost Memory

**Normal Disclaimer follows, like I could ever own Card Captor Sakura…well maybe in my dreams (Curves her lips into a smile and starts musing)**

**A**_/_**N** – I'm extremely **_SORRY_** for the late update. First of all school is actually replicating the labor of working in the mines and so it's been kinda difficult to sit down and well write. Also… My Grandmother died recently the atmosphere was thick as a clouding mist that makes it hard to find your way back to the straight route. Well, I just wanna say **_THANKS _**to everyone who reviewed Chapter Two: | **Tears Of A Lonely Soul** | **An**| **Sweet – Captor** | **Pokey** | **S+S43V3r**| **Shibahime Hibiya** | **SakuraLoi.com** | **^^ **| **Jade** | **George** |

**_THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS_** ^_^

Now onwards with the story…

                                                                       ** F**o**_r_b**_i_dd_e**n**_** P**a**_ss_**_io**n**_

                                                                           ' _What are these emotions dawning on me?  
                                                                                                  Will they take me to a surface I can't see?_ '

                                                                                          " I_I_I " 

                                                                                     Lost Memory

**_                                                            1_**_…2…3…RINGGGGGGGGGGGG_! His lips swayed themselves to produce a blissful emotion he knew the sensation to cause this effect was a foreign one but he welcomed it graciously as an list of pleasantries that gyrated the human mind when tension sank its teeth in and these minute yet sudden comforting apparel to ease the stress down were like smiles from God. Li commenced out of the bed but his motion was soft and in an slow pace as he did want his unexpected rush of action to wake up the young creature from her binds of sleep. He let out a sigh indicating that some of the frustrating environment in him was causing fire once more slashing through the leaves of harmony for they seemed weak comparatively to them. Li sauntered towards his bathroom and he released the confined waters to seek his face and eradicate the messages that sleep still wanted to linger on him.  Now even making love seemed like an obligation and he felt a deepening ravine of displeasure when that pondering had walked into his consciousness. He used the towel to cleanse his face of the still laying droplets of water probably still hugging to his skin for they might fall to the ground. Li stepped into the shower and soon his body was being touched by the waters of mixed breeds of origin that helped his soul to find the ocean of peace. It was true that water was a pure substance, unlike human who was conceived with tarnished stones water exterior may become murky but its soul was pure as the heaven from whence it came. Li let the crystal liquid trail their invisible fingers on his body soothing each ache and chiseling away all the dust who were nestled in his skin though they were prohibited too. Li found his musing unlock a sealed door somewhere inside his heart, a place, due to his relaxing ease, had forgot a guard and as it opened a whole swirl of clouds appeared like the bursting spectrum of color during the time the sun waved his hand to create this texture pronounces his visit for the day had reached to his end.

                          Sakura, the name sounded simple for his tongue could utter it with greatest ease but what it could not apprehend was the serenity it could create without any difficulty and also the specialty it possessed. She had haunted him; his dreams could not even escape from her image. She was a muse to his most innermost recesses and he enjoyed savoring the sweetness it created but he wanted to vanquish such ponderings from the very root of origin. He didn't feel comfortable in any of this! He wanted to be typical towards Sakura and treat her like the student she was…but he was so incorrect, so blinded by the hem of rules that he wanted to shroud his heart with some strange cloud. A cloud that was totally false and was nothing more than a repugnant creature. He knew he was a fool to try to conceal the fire his heart had conceived and was a bigger fool in trying to blow it out with regulative speeches and sour excuses. He knew that when the heart complains it is pure distaste for it becomes a hindrance that is not easily avoided. Like putting needles in a ball of yarn the heart would intercept you in every phase of an action you are executing, either voluntary or involuntary, and therefore complication are seen as clearly as the distant horizon. He knew he was only mistaking in denying these originating feelings for Sakura, but they were no numerous options that might accompany him in this situation. He felt totally lost in the wilderness with enthralling attributes when even her scent was neat. Cherry blossoms, that was the insignia, her signature, that tasted so sweet, in fact, they were more delicious aspects blending with those delicate petals, Roses, honey and chocolate covered strawberries which was so scrumptious that you would instantly get allured to taste. Most people would entitle him as perverse, for Sakura was still a maturing floral beauty of sixteen and he was older than her. But he would not be a liar and be a completely honest person – he had never had feelings of this nature towards anyone, He had gone out with many girls but they were in a age category that was not too young. He had never looked at teenage girls in that fashion, though he had not declined to the fact that most people underestimated youth for they though they were not mature enough to make decisions when they had strong emotions illuminating towards someone but they were terribly wrong. Love knows neither age nor race nor religion nor the rules made by society. It follows the route it thinks is best and it will hold people in the unexpected of moments. It was like an arrow, which may aim for you with your stature being incoherent, and falling victim to it may be inevitable.

                                         Li felt saddened, he now had lost some of the threads of control that maneuvered to keep his existence in correct positions. He felt this way – no, knew this factor, for he was marrying Meiling Ray the woman he had no desire to marry. He had emotional susceptibilities towards Meiling but rather than a friend than a lifelong partner. Most people would speak in a blasé manner and say that you could marry her now and divorce her later in future. But he was definitely not a person of that species of ignorant people, individuals got married to delete isolation and to have someone to care for and hold a pillar of support throughout the way, and it should be a vital requirement as posing as a mutual reaction. People didn't get bounded into this commitment to get divorced, unless, they had schemed it for personal gratifications. Also, he had no intentions to ever hurt Meiling and it was certainly to take her feelings into consideration too. They were figures, who don't discover elation in marriage either their decisions had been too prompt and well they endeavored into the comprehension that their emotions regarding other was more rigid or they were too blinded by daily tensions to seek bliss in the commitment they had entered into so they broke off. Two Souls which were seemingly intertwined when departs due to the electrical friction of the body's storm was indeed a macabre unleashed. He had no yearning to face that so he tried his hardest to try to develop powerful bonds with her nor else what was the benefit, the meaning, the apprehension of going into marriage with her.

                                               Li closed his spheres; he had not focused onto anything with immense integrity but his mind with so many bombarding musings were enough to give any figure a minor pain to the mind. He was now thinking nostalgic thoughts, a reminiscence of a past he wished to have no memory of but then again stray incitements like these were as following as a shadow, one that can truly eclipse your sunlight…

_                                     ' Do you love me?' the question was sudden as though it were a gush of wind and her tone was a bit low, subtle as though she was probing into the other's mind._

_                                       ' Yes, I do, but… but why do you ask that question.' There was immense sincerity in his answer, he was beginning to get tensed and it was crystal as water when anyone would focus on him._

_                                      ' No, its nice to hear it from someone,' her orbs were the honey that had woven by angels rather than the usual insect, her lips pink as the ripening red rose and her strands were as crimson as the clouds that got fired by the setting sun, 'I don't usually hear that word.'_

_                                       ' But,' his tone became a bit faint as a short disapproval string, ' How can you say that, you have a lot of friends.'_

_                                       She chuckled in a mocking stance that got him saddened for she surely wasn't really going to say anything pretty, ' I have no friends, they are only acquaintances.' She was really melancholic her eyes shone of it and her voice rapt with that prospect, ' Expect…you, my guardian angel.'_

_                                           With that she kissed him and it was like they were experiencing the birth of a new star and it eased the senses, poured a sensual coat on the mind and it felt so right. But stars could collide if their paths were altered…And then…_

_                               ' NO, NO you aren't going to die.' He was crying his voice was pitched but it felt weak for there was not a single action he could do to cease this._

_                                ' Li, I'm sorry. I said so many words of love to you but they were so empty like they were trees…without…without any leaves but…I…' her voice was faint a fading light in the cavern of abyss and then it happened the darkness engulfed it and it was no more._

_                                                    A slow breath followed by dilated eyes were the reaction to the luminescence lost and he shielded his own spheres for pain's whip was hot as if he were drinking the fiery sediment lava and as dews trickled down he found his vocal chords trapped in the wires of depression but its strength was still able to utter some phonic though it was basking in lament, ' I guess this is goodbye…Oh…Alexia…'_

                                                                                  ||**_|| _**

**A**_/_**N **– Sorry, I know this chapter was too short but I'll make the commencing chapter larger. Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. **_Thanks_** To **_ALL_** the people who have reviewed the story up till now. I'll Update soon.

                                                                                  ||**_||_**

                                          
  
                                        


	4. Conversation

_Disclaimer_ - Don't Own, Don't sue.

_Author's Note_ - **_WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!_**

** F**o**_r_b**_i_dd_e**n**_** P**a**_ss_**_io**n**_

' _These Sensations are like the tangled threads of a web,_  
_They must have birthed the moment I had slept_.'

" **I**V"

**C**onversatio**n**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Whispers were they audible or were they faint. This blending of phonic really was getting my mind swept into the winds of confusion. The room was playing the symphony of silence except my breaths of existence reciting another tune. So, probably my fatigue became the drug of illusion slyly sliding around me like the seducing dance of the wicked snake. That's why I was pondering my bed was beckoning me to lie on it and let its smooth fabric caress my aching form. I replied to his pleas by falling into the comforting structure as if I were falling into the delicious cerulean of the ocean whose cool seemed so gentle as silk was trailing itself on my body. She loved these pleasure after her day had been captive under hectic's prowess. She had to finish all the work the teachers had assigned and to fully finish it was a task that needed both focus and sincerity. She was now stretching around on the comfy foundation that was in some manner was the clandestine journal for her dreams and nightmares. Sakura began a reminiscence of the whole day on how all her problems were tackled down, each taking a bit time but the epilogue was shimmering with accomplishment. But her thoughts also revolved like the moon, perpetually on a single subject – Li Shyaron. She found him a bit fascinating on how he had not really inserted the matter of her crying to her while she was reading "Masked" to him.

In fact secretly she also thought he was very handsome and would be every schoolgirl's fantasy for a life partner. But honestly she avoided these sort of thoughts. She knew Mr. Shyaron's age was older than hers despite his youthful angelic appearance so he'd rather create a relationship with a woman a bit younger to him or of the same age. I'm not really…well, he wouldn't consider me matured enough for a relationship with him, she mused slowly, He would want someone compatible with him and have a mutual consent of emotions for him…Wait A minute, Why am I having these kinda thoughts revolving around my teacher. Sakura was very amused witnessing her mannerism that was a reflection to her new teacher. She had pondered nothing that laid on the shores of endeavoring on a personal relationship With Mr. Shyaron. So why had she been musing that? Life, so unexpected so obscure from the exact specific minute it begins. We had no collection of memory why maturing in mother's womb, no comprehension what we could later make of ourselves and no knowledge on when we were born unless informed. Life was something like a horse, we couldn't always regulate it, the reins are too powerful to keep in hold, and the beast will spread off in unknown horizons. Thoughts were of the same nature as well.

Sakura let the fabric of her welcoming bed nurture senses and replenish her strength for the mental combats of the commencing day. She just knew the next day would contain hectic advances as its main ingredient. She felt weariness slowly make his fingers flow on her body so that each layer could bathe in its influence. Sakura concluded it was best to withdraw her attire and slip into her pajamas and unseal the gates of fantasy who were inviting her once more. She resolved it would be best of she lay there a bit more savoring the pleasantry of her sleeping chamber before proceeding with her actions so her mind would acknowledge to the fact that she would return to it and feel its welcoming presence for moments to come. A different tune now dipped itself onto the color that robed the naked silence. The door being awakened and then slowing progressing onto its usual reverie again. Sakura's eyes were on the fields of ponder but the incandescence of a star of sun's dress was not common – Yes in the same way she had apprehension someone entered her chamber. Her vision encountered reality yet again but the knowing of who the figure was came to her before the sight. The fragrance of peaches, oranges and pears really was a delicious tinge to all your senses especially to the tongue. It was her mother.

' Sakura.' She carried the effect of sympathy and caring in her low calling not the covered crimson flames of fury or incitement, ' Are you ok?'

' Mom.' She didn't have surprise just regret and she felt ashamed, she knew this seemed nonsensical but she felt that her actions displayed at school were like a surreptitious punishment for her, ' What are you doin' here?'

I knew the reason yet I asked so I guess maybe the perplexed threads in me would unfasten. Sometimes we did these deeds musing they were perfect logic but then we later may discover they weren't too perfect like a new gown with an awful stain on its innocence and that's why our pragmatism combat each other and we drown in confusion for we cannot define our executed movements as right or wrong anymore like an eclipse sun – Shall it still shine though abyss craves it or shall it dissolve to its voracious hunger?

Mom's smile emitted a secret saying and she understood as well as it had also walked in my knowledge that she needn't no assurance or information for she already knew more than was actually required for the matter gyrated her. Yet she lowered her head in submission to melancholic touches for her mannerism were the conceiving of it in the first place. Her mother caress of bliss on her lightly crimson lobes was proceeding to a foreign extension. She sat down next to her daughter and patted her ever so softly on her back and her spheres contained the sun's gentle contact as if it were the only incandescence in a world drinking from a pool of darkness. She knows this warm gesture would instantly have a person in ease, though the same effect was residing in her she felt a tad bit of the same anxiety nor else her eyes would incline upwards. Probably due to the fact she was not finding it not in a comforting motion to converse the situation for the memoir of it made her ill as if some entity, despite her reluctance, was making her taste the vile aroma of the fleeting blood of a dead carcass.

' Sakura, what happened in school?' carrying all the sense of concern in the world that was what her sentence carved it, ' Did anyone or anything bruise you?'

My head was still giving attention to the floor but I heard her questioning words and so I decided it was best to stop being on the lap of melancholy and present her with the answer she yearned for, ' Yes Mom someone did cut me right where the bleeding takes time to cease.'

' Well, you can tell me Sakura, who is it?' Her tone didn't refrain from its tranquil blanket as a foundation of support and understanding and it really helped the senses from gaining freedom from their tangled incarceration of exceeding concern, ' Its alright ok. I just need to know what happened, you don't have to detail the subject if you so desire.'

Sakura's mother, Natasha, was a very understanding person. Most parents tend to probe into their children to receive the answers to the question they sought for not comprehending the aspect that their child did not yearn to express the matter for many complications at the very edges of their minds. But like a star who flies over to bring more light so that the night may to acquire the essence of wearing a sinister cloak, Sakura's Mother was a individual who had the patience like the sea who even with so many substances basking in its skin did not express any negativity that would strip their enjoying sensation. She would not be the thorn who will try his hardest to inflict misery by being an agent to render the person into sinking into those vile waters of remembrance but the petal whose fingers so soft that it could just soak the outline and try to craft a more vivid portrait for it had gained the emotions with its sensitive touches.

Sakura's orbs caught in a twist of unease shifted their position to another region of the floor. She longed not to let her spheres be caught by her mother for then she would fall victim to the storm that raged within and melancholy will prey on those who are so astounded that their nerves protected shield lessens allowing access for his sinful hunger. Sakura was feeling a sensation of pure alien qualities; probably it was due to the fact that she never had quite experience the type of incited that birthed in school. Yes, it was true that her heart knew the needles inflicted it for they had pricked her before but the situation was as foreign to see the setting shades of the sun produce a darker hue of blue. Emotions tied her like ribbons and she felt desperate in their incarceration but breaking free is a task one has to indulge in nor else sorrows lightning will slap you like the tree in the storm's atmosphere who thunder suddenly grabs and snaps and also no one yearns to be the slave of lament forever – it is the cloud of the storm whose occupants are thunder always prepared to bite if the right environment shows its presence. Sakura's mind was trapped in all these topics but her spirit was most capable of maneuvering herself out of the waters of toxic sorrow to the pools of invigorating and vivacious attributes.

' Mom…It…It, had to do to Eli.' She had acquired a sense of valor to aid her in the explanation but the subject was like acid to her violating her nerves in their non-stop pleasure to derive any pleasurable factors, ' Mom I saw him. He was with another girl without any resentment and he said I'm not ripened yet to have a relationship yet.'

The entanglement of great remorse in Sakura's sentence was the crystal knowledge to Natasha of what had transpired. She comprehended each thread of line knowing that Eli had been conversing of doing that with Sakura. Most mothers would clearly state that with a lecture with morals and usually saying it was truly for the improvement of her own persona not to craft the splendid hues of a relationship. But it was always in prior knowledge that Sakura's mother was the starling in the flock of sparrows and so her own unique construction of fashion of behavior was what most children want their parents to contain. Sakura's spheres were not the beautiful bottles who poured lament's spores outside but her inside were truly encountering the vile depression it created while whispering horrible tunes to the tormented soul. She apprehended that it was best if she gave no true intellect to the matter as the ribbon to it was already undone but try to cage it in the memoirs of loathsome taste so it could not alter itself as a hindrance that got into the path she walked nor else she might acquire the feeling of being secluded in a box with a python as her lovely companion whose orbs laden with abyss's sinister strokes waiting for her to be grabbed into his insane world.

' Sakura then you don't require my advice does the sea need someone's knowledge to give birth to waves no. They are the true example to individuals that some situations don't need external agencies to repair for you see the soul is wide awaken and it influences your mind to produce a answer. But dear don't cry over rainy skies you know the sun will always be present even behind the darkened film so no need for concern. Besides people like Eli need no special attention and so if he desires to commune with you then do so but don't show him your weaknesses and Sakura dear I understood why you shed so many tears, Humiliation is one of the closest vipers who strangles your very core but now start anew ok don't worry about this no more for if you succumb to it you are succumbing to a nail that will scratch you and make you bleed internally.' Natasha explained to her daughter with a sense of nonchalance and helping her bear her perseverance and her chivalry once more.

Her words were like the magical implement that aids in presenting the sky with its wonderful cape once more after darkness would meet its end and dawn would announce its gentle appearance. Sakura's orbs have let the storm return to its darkened planet of dismal and dread and let light nourish her luscious emerald fruits once more. She now had her vision lift itself from the ravine of melancholy into the valley of her soul where she sought for her original posture. Her mother produced encouragement on her lips as they were the angels' method of feeding Sakura strength. Sakura senses were now being kissed by that sensation and their scars were all being healed and she felt the guillotine that was making such a high effort in butchering her heart had been blown away from the sanctity of her body. She felt she was drinking the world's entire rigid prowess and the empty space in her was filled with those prospects. She felt that elation was taking her somewhere far maybe on the steps of heaven so her soul's blissful incandescence would not be that fire renouncing its heat but one which was now being caress by the specks of the sun. Sakura feelings now were not bitter at all but instead it was like a new flower was conceived among the skinny plains of a meadow.

' Mom, thanks but,' though she was feeling joyous again some part of her was still being stung by the large needling spear of a cruel wasp, ' Are guys always like this?'

' No Sakura that's a very wrong ideal.' Her mother informed, she had every bit of rectification and the essence of virtuous tastes in her, ' Men are not the only sinners in the religion called Love. Evil will seduce those who permit him to rape their souls.'

Sakura began to perfectly perceive that her mother was correct in all categories. Evil spins on those who even let a small window to their hearts bared from their glassy shield for Evil was the malicious stranger trying to drown you in its pool of sinful black. Sakura realized that she had been a tad bit foolish to permit such a thing like Eli's actions to be the mud in her garden of diligence. She now was eating all her vital necessities and she would be the earth who is not so easily stripped by the artic winds and the person who made this cessation of sorrow and the conception of embolden gallantness in her was her mom. It was the silent truth that though we treat bees as a nuisance to our existence we cannot deny the factor that with their abilities they make new flowers greet us every single day. Our parents may seem to be pose like a hampering mountain to our pleasures but they are also the structure that may shelter us in the midst of a ravishing tornado. So we must try our hardest to admit that sometimes they are accurate and we need correction. They are one of the snowy clouds in the bodies of our skies.

' Thanks mom.' There was a whole lot of integrity and feeling in those two words of hers for the whole speeches her mom had given was the ripple of purity on a murky well.

' No need of gratitude – this is the reason why parents exist remember.' Her lips being one of elation's child and her orbs blinking with pleasure like if they distant stars in the serenity of space. Her door awakened again but just for a few second before holding sleep once more.

A knock to the door of her mind was opened – it was a saying to understand that life has many experiences but it does not tell you to fixate on one whose essence is like raw abhorrence of a dead bird whose frame is now the feeding of sinister agencies. Instead look at experiences which are robed in elation and vivacious nature like the honey who rests within the petal bed of a flower. No one can be a slave of the past then the door to the real future would be very difficult to unveil. The negative emotions you have on the memoirs of far behind will serve as the chains to imprison the gate of opportunities who will try to achieve freedom but as your soul speaks with a tongue teeming with sorrow it won't open, harsh words make the beast more violent but the chimes of sounds with angelic countenance will aid you to get the creature's trust. In the same course high hope will be the key to let the joyous stream flow. Sakura realized her mother was like the potion who had washed away all her grieves and now the magical components in its body were curing her wounds, which looked small but glowed of misery and spite like a small fire which may become the monster that swallows you whole. Like the small bud mellows to a fruit so does situations like a small drop of ink giving birth to a letter.

Her orbs caught the glimpse of the windowed scenario of the outside canvas. The sky bathing in darkened blue, which was so dark, it was evident that black and gray were the seeds of that tailored this sort of intoxicating effect. The silver kisses of the moon serving us with the special words that darkness's cure is light so where it seems that abyss is near think of a the blazing fire that torches it with its faces of diversity. Because of the wooden fences of a window it looked like a painting on a canvas and in a way it was but the wrong musing f people is that they think the colors of excellence reside in a fixed position when in actually they are the nomads of old inspiring others to excel. The moon was fed with such beauty such elegance that it seemed like an angel was weaving a white gown on her self and as she also brushed her locks and her wings were down, Her innocence spilling on that ocean of blue giving it such growing intensity that it was like white flame burning the body of sky with beauty and serenity.

Sakura allowed the hands of dream to loosen up her straps of consciousness and so her mind was naked from all thought and she entered the palace of fantasy. Everything seemed to be witnessed as though reality was lying on a washed up glass, that is the sensation entering you're the parts of your mind who was not laying on the luscious chest of dreams. It seemed like you were visioning aspects from the heart of a storm your eyes devouring waters of heaven and they transform themselves into a film. In a way we always vision things in this fashion that's why our future is as hazed as the sky when drinking the golden showers of the sun, that's why we are unable to say what structures future will create but dreams make that lens's properties sink into the river of our knowledge. She dove in into the lake of wonders senses the dews of dreams cleanse her body, her spirit, her soul and her mind like small warmth we feel when moving our finger rapidly on a candle's fiery mane. In her eyes of her scorching soul screens swoon by different portraits blended like the gold and crimson did with blue during a perfect sunset. Lenses were known but foreign but dreams were the diggers in the most curtained regions of your mind…

_ Yellow held on to gold and gold slept in the arms of scarlet a mutual passion dwelled into their hearts that's why the candle burned. Strokes of some implement were the phonic that rang like a perpetual bell and the whole atmosphere soaked its chime in, as it became an attribute of the air's silky cloth. The candle swayed to each coarse touch of the implement as though it were a mimic trying to replicate the same music the tool played. The trails of sound were like a knife cutting a dense object but in actuality it was soft like the scaling claws of a seagull are to a boulder. The swift movement pictured like a ribbon of cloud trying to spread herself on the gentle hue of cerulean. Shimmering black like a pool of a abyss dipping itself of innocent white. The action swift as the winter's wind but warm as the cousin of the sun, the candle, was burning away the icy gestures. Lovely cusp of elegant gold and handsome black, the skin of the mechanism causing all the prior motions – a beautiful pen with silver feathery curves at the height of its form, winged structures wearing the cape of the moon placing its light abyss like touches on to a snowy base. Signatures of thoughts and emotions of a beautiful entity on to a pleasant journal. The slashes of movement were perpetual in the same fashion how a wind howls its sorrowful song in the twist of the storm. Somehow there was an air of familiarity in the midst of her intellect, the tune the pen played was as common to her as the sun's golden threads showering her with warmth and invigorating remedies. Yes the pen's metabolisms should be a bit known for the sound of a wind's torment is vivid to most but this seems to have another sprinkle of information on top of the former but what was it?_

_ Suddenly it occurred something so peculiar it immediately grasped her full focus and she longed to discover more. The parchments weaved in dark ink were fluttering so fast as though fate was using time's hand to make the leaves of the book flutter easily as they were dust caught up in the tail of a breeze. It seemed like the pages were being cleanse by the tides of the sea when you are caught adrift you submerge underneath the glass of blue and when the natural entity allows you to resurface you see the dawn of a new horizon. In a instant the journal felt violated as it white blanket coated in black were now being shed away by an awesome force and the individual who was dressed in shadow was trying his best attempts to capture those fleeting garments of her precious treasure but this motion seemed so inevitable that her strength to recover her fleeting apparel was to no avail instead the whispering breath of sky pondered it to be a approving companion in to be by his side as it endeavored on new plains yet to see by the eyes of other beings. The boy, or so Sakura had the impression of the small creature to be of that gender, seemed so little like the flower whose lips were minute but gave the most hypnotizing kisses. The boy seemed to shed the body of lament and Sakura yearned to aid him in regaining his lost diamonds but were the breathing of the eternal blue, she felt her soul was swallowing a spear and it felt as though misery had sewed a line to conceive a connection between both of them and Sakura and he, who ever he was, were dwelling under the same stone of sorrow. The young fragile creature still had streams of saddened drops emerging out of his caves of sight and Sakura proceeded to soothe him and tell him that they might reach forth together to search for the lost jewels. But as she took a commencing step it seemed to alter itself to an agent of a strange tornado. Everything became the twirl of shades as though things were merging to become one whole being. This confused Sakura to the maximum degree as if she was greeting the white fleece of snow in the golden landscapes of summer's influence. Her hand proceeded to capture the young child from becoming a section of the inferno of insanity but time had already reigned victorious the child became a substance of the bizarre paint and as Sakura screamed for a reason she could not perceive she felt as though a vile poison was forcing itself to permeate through her soul and break it into the shards of distinct memoirs._

_ Color soaks on its canvas so that it will become permanent and will try its hardest from refraining itself from posing as a aspect who is ephemeral. In the same way the twist of the portrait seemed to carry her with invisible wings to another destination. As if she were a photo escaping portraits afraid to become a slave to a particular atmosphere if she dwelled long. Now the brushes of her subconscious stitched a new shade, one that also laid on the icy surface of a frozen memory. Smells of honey burning in sun's flame – a summer it seemed who has aged severely, or perhaps a dreamscape fantasy her mind had written but this real essence was as though she was actually tasting the scene made it complicated to believe it were only a plain of dream's isle. Yes, correct it is that sometimes dreams seem real to us more that the visage of reality himself but this sensation climbing on her veins proved otherwise like this was a frontier she had once touched. Phonic could be audible, faint but near as a breath of a friend. The voices the picture spoke were so foreign in a sense as the language was like the talking of water droplets falling on the elder grounds of a lost temple. Feathers were the knitters of a breeze that seemed to be strengthened by the spirit of their flapping wings. Elation speaks in the form of laughter as the ringing sound of metal flowing lit her ears. A wooden support, clinging to metal braids as a young child played on its depths a lovely sight to trail upon. The swing being pushed by a older individual as the child screamed to obtain more adrenalin. Sakura recognized him as the boy (or so she thought) as the one in the chamber-singing candle light whose scriptures were lost as they befriended the wind. But how could be he so happy now? Then it made its way to her like a apparition in the meadows of night. Obviously time's hands were fingers inventing another symphony. This was either past or future to the prior incident._

_ Yearning, a passion of new flame flickering its young flame, he yelled for higher velocity as he wanted to lick the sky. Sakura was truly bedazzled now as if a ghost had just kissed her goodnight, how come she felt and comprehended all the boy's emotions as if their souls laid a bridge to each other and had communicating all this fading moments. Seeing the boy being embraced by the children of bliss let the senses of his own form come and kiss hers. She was elated to witness him in this fashion for when he had let the well break from his coals she sensed his every bit of melancholy as if it were hugging the air. But it was bit alien to her, she had this incognizant emotion in her that the same way his oceans mourned so had her, but why? Her mind was now the gardens blooming with question but she had no clue to how to breed them all but a procedure would be discovered that would be plausible. She had faith in that thought and hope in too for she knew that God's incandescence was lighting as strongly as paper burns instantly when caressed by fire. Whispers once more but this time the atmosphere spoke its actions not its sensations and it was the influence of the tiny-feathered angels. The birds passed by in a motion like they were the soft murmuring waves of an ocean in gentle slumber. Funny, it seemed that those birds wore the same shadowy quilt that both the boy and the elder man wore. She first concluded they were ravens but something about their behavior fell amiss so she realized the truth. The phonic of metal dancing stopped, the young boy was no longer on the swing and then it happened once more the hands of fate so strange smeared new ink onto the paper and the scenery faded away like the white trail of paint becomes one with its base._

_ Faint as the voice in untouched hallways echoing the instance they have birthed. She felt the enduring of something of diversity when comparing to the other scene. It felt her mind was holding two pictures one more illuminating than the other as the first wore the eyes of the sun while the other dwelled in the darkening corner. Sakura was facing a strange susceptibility in the depths of her existence, all these incidents were like the pictures taken out from a photo album of her possession but why was this sort of aspect invading her each strings of solitude and serenity? Sobs of a heart slashed by the nails of lament was creating a savage wind in the midst of Autumn's innocence. Someone was crying and the voice was a blue fragment in the pool of her coherence. The boy, Sakura rushed forwards and the door to a room was disrobed. Echoes of her melancholy sang the riddles lying in the devil's heart. Sakura's fingers preceded to hold the boy and tell him that everything would be all right but then she ceased like the air halted to shift so that the presence of disaster could be told. She heard the motive for the boy's engagement to sorrow and immediately her knees held the floor. She did know who the boy was but how could it be?_

' AHHH!' Sakura scream was not too immense but her heart vibrated in deep yelps for fear of not being able to perceive and she clutched her chest to make it escape the threads of a mist it tangled itself in.

Sakura reminiscence on the dream was as clear as water's frame was. But her belief was not accepting what her sight explained to her. It just couldn't or wouldn't? She thought she sighted the moon being engulfed by skin of slumbering night. Her feelings on the dream were a vague like a vision roaming across the length of a sea. She felt as though she was soaking into a film of red whose contents were obscure as the mind of a hunter. It was a sensation like being forsaken in the midst of a forest where the trees wore the sinister coals as the bars of a metal cage. Sakura was concerning herself exceedingly on the subject of her dream for she knew the meaning of it but was afraid on what it lay on. She brushed away her tears as she was affected very deeply by the hazy vision just the way water has an effect when feeling the hands of winter running over it. The door's calling of action pulled her away from her muse.

' Sakura, guess who called?' her mother approached with elation spreading on her lips and easily as milk spreads onto a new container. Sakura had been agile in hiding her occupied demeanor with a gentle persona like a mask hides scars of the deepest kind.

' Who Willard?' Sakura tone chimed with the sounds of guessing in the same fashion the weather wears different clothes not knowing which one will make it look appealing in front of those entities who loves its presence. Willard, he was one of her mother's acquaintances from the lines of her profession but he sends sparks to her like they were the hues of crimson and gold of the same burning fire. His spheres were fruits that birthed under ocean's skin and they were seen only through the candles of the soul, his locks like the weaving embroidery of the robes that sheltered the sun, even Sakura accepted that he was not only handsome in looks but his very depths were sculptured by the same tools. He wore the different shades of elegance though humans were not perfect he seem to try to replicate it like a goose attempts to mimic the splendor that breaths on the neck of a swan. He had this perseverance in him like the sands of a desert whose sincerity to cover the plains of the Sahara is truly a will that is not easily beaten. He was like a glass that supports it contents and never let's them fall and he was carry my mother's reflection in his shiny interior. He was an individual who you would a acquire a certain trust for and his heart was not showering in hot water so that a vapour could tamper with your vision and make u see only some angles like the towering sun who sometimes is forgetful And that's why some parts of leaves sink into the patterns of darkness. He was truly a golden feather that the sun has left to earth and the feather wove such astounding threads into his soul that any one would crave to read those lining stitches.

' No, not Willard?' her mother was being fed with childish reluctance of acceptance of truth that announces its senses when a clandestine emotion is getting out of its pouch like a Kangaroo's infant whose all too curious of the world, ' Its Abhijeet!'

' Abhijeet!' Sakura cry was teeming with emotion like the blue who sleeps in the very core of the nonchalant ocean. Its was a deep overwhelming sense kissing her vocal chords like the roots of a tree seducing the cores of the vessels of deepening bronze. Bronze the very hue that kisses all of nature caresses his silky locks and his coals like shaped like such delicious almond chocolates that you will be filled with passion's desire to taste such ethereal nutrients that you might feel a touch from his elegant soul. His body outlined by the waves of the beauty of the sea whose strength is in exceeding amounts and also the fineness you feel when getting the attentions of soothing lips of petals so very rich and his form taking the shade of chestnut so ripe and is always ready to favor our tastes. ' Give me the phone right away!'

Her mom delivered her the seed of her excitement and made the door break his slumber as she departed and left Sakura in the company of her whispering walls who too seemed to come alive when being stroked by the warming tones of their mistress's pleasure, ' Abhijeet I missed you so much! How was India? How was your home, Calcutta?'

' Hey you're forgetting Calcutta is one of my hometowns. Tomoeda was the place I was born in.' Abhijeet flowed of a pleasure's luminescence as he tasted the cherries of bliss talking to one of his best friends again. His veins were soaked in the crimson blood of exotic India where in the golden fingers of the sun trail each grain of sand. Abhijeet was the perfect letters pronounced by aesthetics – not only a basket holding the apples of charms but also grapes sweet with great perseverance and lovely thriving persona. His great intellect and his chivalry were all the foods that people yearned to feed their soul with. He was truly a silver wing of one of God's angels. ' How are you Sakura? You are the first one I called. How is everyone? How's school – dammit I missed the first day oh well I'll catch up later. So tell me.'

' C'mon, one question at a time. Now tell me the story you have read when you were in India, prosperous I hope.' Sakura had abandoned the melancholic notions from her dream as if Abhijeet was the hands of the sun's emitting gold who broke away through the ill clouds of black and gray.

' Of course it was!' Abhijeet flowed with such confidence like in the same manner the ocean is as its under its skin of tranquil it carries the strength to be the nourishing bottle for dissolved secrets both immense or minute.

' Well tell me then,' Sakura exciting capture was in such a exceeding point that it felt like she was actually accompanying the sun and she felt his burning fiery winds rub on her skin and she let the blood of her body move in rapid motion and her senses will be clad with more scorching diligence to accomplish all in the way she had crafted herself to became the sister of the sun for the sun's love of bliss makes her sincerity a one to rival for it is true that she burns with the angelic shades of a unseen heaven. Sakura pleasure was like a little bird bathing in the waters of joy for nothing brings elation to shower on her more then seeing her hard resolution in completing her abode be prosperous like the first rains of summer which are the shedding of heat that had reach to such a height that it was able to scorch the fragile and gentle sky. ' How was the visit?'

' Great.' It may have lacked some of the lushness of enthusiasm but that was also something you could sight in the statement for it had fatigue holding onto it creating a weight so the sensation couldn't really reach to a level of pure origins but it was vivid that he had tasted bliss for his breaths contained the essence like fragrance of the innocence of flower that your hands nerves tries to keep for it announces the bells of relaxation of some strange yet lovely sort a peace that seems to be on heaven but also tinges in the glorious potion which is the scent of a flower. ' Actually it had comedy too like it was all a show I'm not really exaggerating anything. This time my visit rocked of course there was occasional down points when my mother's sister, Aunt Priya, told me it was better to stay in my own country and learn about it. Its not that I don't wanna do that its just I started the first lines of my existence here in Japan without finishing a sentence you cannot go to the next for a phrase lacks true meaning.'

Sakura knew what exactly were the hidden words lying underneath his simple statement. When man starts one road its hard for him to go to the next for opportunities are the faint voices that call you or there are still some clinging sights of the path of your venturing and beside sometimes starting on a route that is just a neighbor to the one at hand is not a very good decision for fates of hands sew together so many shades of a singular color, some your mind's depth has never even pictured before. Besides when endeavoring on a straight line, you should draw it with the smoothest of bodies with less strokes of mistakes. The reason is that crooked shows your mind attention is glimpsing other topics then the one at hand you might not even have a focus to catch that white ethereal exterior is trying to submit to the seducing winds for it was depressed for your lack of sincerity for it. Integrity has fruits of sweet taste and Abhijeet wanted to finish one chapter of his book before carefully guiding his eyes to the next. It was simple, no one wants another wind to drive away another one for when the fists of titans of similar elements clash you don't always receive the conclusion you anticipated for the winds will chase each other and give birth to a tornado. ' I understand what you're trying to say Abhijeet. Most of the times you are the only one who understands which directions your heart goes. Probably into a mist or a cavern -or in the meadows or shores of ocean. The soul is very restless for it is a nomad that's why it is sometimes facing agents of concern for in its endeavor it gets caught up in storms of waters, sands or ice. Besides if you are not prepared don't dive into the water.'

Abhijeet perceived what Sakura meant. Sometimes when walking on a lane you want to vision everything on it and when you are prepared to leave you will you have no longing for someone to interrupt you and pull you aside. Mind has to gather sources of knowledge to muse on a topic not get out of anymore or else it phonic is like a dismembered note. Being rash all the time lets trouble capture you with his preying forceps with immense ease. ' Thanks I knew you'd understand. So tell me how's Eli and you?' he had a inquisitive bell ringing in his statement like you when you throw a stone you wanna how many answers will the lake give you about your strength.

Sakura mind whispered her this situation like a foreseeing the where the first light of dawn will fall. She had predicted that Abhijeet's question wanting to gain Information on hers and Eli's "relationship" and she also knew that was going to commence early like as quickly as the sun waves his hand saying he is going to sleep the moon opens the door and steps into sky's skin. Sakura started in slow motion just as slowly the uneven surface of water keeps on moving as though it was singing and couldn't help but to dance along with the solo. Abhijeet's rage was molten so fragile bricks of rock will feel its teeth – in the same way Sakura felt Abhijeet's smoked nerves as she unveiled to him one of her wretched memoirs. She was experiencing an very nerve snipping aspect as if someone had encased her in a bottle of storming poison violating her systems with its hellish frame as she thought she would burn away like a tree who becomes the obsession to fire. She had no sensation of awkwardness for Abhijeet was one of her best friends, so if he voyaged into her soul and opened a door and saw her making rhythmic ribbons that give birth to words on the snowy countenance who yearns to be caped with clandestine robes he would produce no speech of mentioning of what she was executing, instead seal the door with a greater lock and present the key to her or he will enter if she grant permission then will his foot taste the ground of the room nor else it will not – In one word he wouldn't pursue his secrets like a breeze who respects the confinements of a closed window. Like birds permission to soar the into the river of cerulean and snow is their wings our words are like the written texture of a veiling parchment of ancient origins but are the open window to the special tree we sit in the forests of our soul. Sakura felt she had been adrift in the fire sea of hell where demons bit and into her skin which still embraced purity, like a claws of a bird who don't want to surrender to gravity. The demons of hell wanted to strip her of her innocence make her naked so they could taste it for they will never see the dawn of heaven's sun.

Sometimes Mortification was the burn of molted iron sinking its jaws of hot white waters onto you form, they were the tears shed by entities lodging in hell, Sakura wasn't exaggerating because humiliation was the sharp sound of a the wrong syllabus that indicated the music instrument was ill. After she had reached the end of her winter storm and had finally she was able to get the shivery lamp to renounce its fear of the vile anger of winter's visage and make it stream into its normal mood of scarlet and sun. The air sensed the emotions spreading through here like hunger ink trying to eat the canvas paper. Sakura sensations felt like strings of a rope being nudged by the fingers of the winds and though how much she protested the wind's interest could not be ebbed away like pieces of sand from a rock, who was ever changing like our persona for we had a advantage of metabolism which he had not been conceived with so he amused himself by adding different insignias to his face and his object of shaping was the wind. The wind was getting irked for the perpetual fiddling on the lines that held the petals of Sakura's emotions so the unease died down like the sun's incandescence during the late afternoon.

' God, he's such a bastard.' Abhijeet's words held the anger of typhoon when it encountered any displeasure it could not bear. His nerves swayed to the typhoon's rage like waters of the sea for they were raised in such immense proportions it seemed like they were the swords in which the Typhoon will use as a chisel to cut away is awful anger. Anger was just seems to be the avalanche in mountain peaks for the snow seems to be huddled together and suddenly they start moving trying to obtain more space but when that is not granted the snow starts arguing with one another other and slowly they start to flow without knowing that they are wearing the cape of catastrophe and that they could cover anyone with their white sheet of frost and soon the entity will be drowned in their sea of glowing white like the flames of some distant fire burning away the atmosphere and leaving behind a abyss to succumb into. In the same procedure our senses start arguing for they all were irked by the action that had shown his hands conceiving a flame that sang the words of chaos.

' Yes, I know he is but that doesn't mean I will make my life come into a halt. I will be the river who ignores the bank who tries to get its attention by making it carry its earth. I will just start a new page if my pen blots the first.' Sakura was a meadow who was full of confidence that God will send sun's wings and the gold will ripened its buds and give petals and structure to flowers.

' That's the spirit Saki!' he yelled like the atmosphere breathes a deep inhalation, its fashion of greeting the beautiful artistic strokes of sun for in its blaze it could make the tree look as if were dressing in new attire and drinking the hot drink of heavenly bliss.

Saki, a cute little pet name embroidered for a beautiful young girl. Abhijeet's manner of showing his love to his best friend, like in the soul of a elegant picture frame you feed it with the splendor of the one you love. This name was a state of letters that Abhijeet only gathered together in his lips for it was a one of his passages of love for a true friend that he himself have wrote so no one really yearned to tear away that privilege from him nor else it was like an eclipse who decided that was envious of how everyone complimented the golden star so it decided to disrupt its performance by abusing him. Abhijeet and Sakura talked about different weathers of their vacation. Sakura told how mundane it was and though the sun with his fire traces desired to burn away the ribbons that held her incarcerated but it was no attempt it was like a patch of fire like a little glow of sun trying to nibble away the storm clouds but her efforts were not responded by positive attributes. Abhijeet had truly eaten summer's mellowed fruit and its essence still hugged his tongue like a memoir of pure sweetness. He did a lot of shopping mostly for his friends and was updated in the events of the flow of the lake in his cousins' life. They even mistook Sakura, who they entitled "Japanese Beauty" as his girlfriend, which as an expectation brought scarlet notions on to both their cheeks.

' Sakura, I…I know this is definitely not the right state of time to be asking this question but how was the first week of your vacation?' it was the nervousness of a flame seeing for the first time the shades of abyss or the leaf seeing the wind encircle it for the beginning as a present of his birth. The nervousness was an unwelcome lover of the atmosphere who she couldn't halt from embracing her no matter what attempt she progressed in.

' No its ok, I'm you're friend remember. You have every right to ask me besides you are the only one who knows.' She gained a bitter essence when knowledge stirred the ingredient of perceiving on the topic that Abhijeet wanted to talk about.

' So, how was it?' Abhijeet felt like he was bracing himself like the tree who storm was angry with that he kept on whipping but kept withstanding into falling into his desires. He really felt upset in drawing up the curtains and let the subject awake when it should have been asleep but sometimes the heart nibbles into your mind and its words are like the phantoms not longing to leave you alone until you touch its wishes.

' There was nothing special.' She felt like she was emitting a horrible gash that wind makes when it is furious and in a way it transform its tail into a spike. This spike wasn't targeting Abhijeet but actually scratching away the coarse pain the incident would bring like the rapids carrying the steps to a waterfall. There was also tinges of utter reluctance like the trees waving away to the departing sun in a sorrowful just to see dusk, in the same way Sakura felt like I couldn't allow myself to talk about the situation but things that are inevitable like the ever changing character of fire we also had to execute actions we were not too fond of, ' I was there. Patient. And I returned, you know I definitely don't like talking to father too much.'

' But…he's your father.' There was a certain confusion like when you ponder that it might rain then you see the rain clouds changing their interests and permitting the sun enter the sky's house once more. Obviously Abhijeet knew Sakura's distaste and understood it like they were both the same mirrors reflecting the similar radiance of light but one's light got suspended at the door while other found the peaceful floor of a hallway. In the same way Abhijeet wanted Sakura's frozen bar to melt, ' Shouldn't you try?'

' I can't, I _won't_. I know you want to make me happy Abhijeet but I just can't find that tree in a desert that is teeming with barren – I know you get what I'm saying. My heart forbids me to speak to him in a gentle way after…after what he did. I could never forget it, the memory is like so fresh like you ate some poisoned fruit and its deathful essence still lurking in you still trying to get you to fade, I feel like that. Mr. brother Torii is for whom I went for. He's doin great but misses mom a lot so I made mom make him some delicious treats. At first my dad gave a look of disagreeing like my bro was asking if he could eat a snake but approved nevertheless. Torii said he would eat 'em even if dad had restricted him to. You know something Abhijeet, Torii was positive when he said that dad became a pet dog for that **horrible bitch**. I feel sorry for him.' Sakura had begun her words by dressing them in pure loathing then when her brother flashed like a guiding light in the mist she faced elation once again but the end of the symphony (as it could be classified as) were like the birds in gilded cages preceding with solemn sorrow.

' "He" happens to be your bro right?' Abhijeet's sentence slow like the river of water trapped to flow due to a dam and it secretly mourned pondering what sin it may have done to deserve such nasty countenance of a boundary.

' Yes, who do you think my dad! He's such a bastard and I will always hate him like the way a dog hates a cat! Or lets just say the same manner in which trees hate the baring winds! I hate him and I always will!' her mind erupted with fury like the rage created by thunder for not getting a place in the cradling arms of the gentle sky and he spoke of vengeance as he tried to claw the sky's delicate face a way to eradicate the painful memoir of being rejected to be stroked by her elegant fashion.

A silence followed its chime and was associating with some sniffs of winter's rain that birthed out of saddened thoughts when winter muses that people thought it was harsh instead of the gift of starting a new chapter in those milky flows they christen life. Soft whispers of lament was audible like the distant enigmatic echoes of sea as if its either the waves chasing each other in a simple play or the sea herself talking to the sky telling her about her day and how she had adapted to her ever changing environment in the depths of her deep cerulean frame as though she were the leaves of a tree altering their perceptive from deep green, to dark green, to lime green to soft green to unripe viridian then resembling to gold then to a touch of orange-red then finally it decides to wear the color of her mother the earth so they might commune with each in much more heightened ways and she was correct as her mother plucks her out and lets her sleep on her bed of her soul. Sakura was the cherry blossom who leaves had become parched feeling a force of some kind was exerting pressure upon their roots and they struggled to tell the wind to release them from their imprisoning circumstances. Feelings were the discarded rocks of dirt that the ocean had refused to let the tide shower afraid that a part of their sorrow will poison her not knowing that its actually the axe to rip the vines apart. Sakura heart felt like a color of sunset who had to sleep on a darkening cloud for elation had lost the knowledge to take him back.

' Sakura I'm sorry.' He was sensing the same aura the boulder felt for it was sometimes so full of mass when covered with green and other sands traveling through other places that well he felt the immense weight that all of nature's children bring on him with abolish him, ' Sakura please don't cry. I hate it when you cry.'

Sakura tears were like the ocean mourning when feeling like the sky had misunderstood her words and now was being furious and was refusing to speak with her. Her tears were the like the little droplets that sometimes fall but are originating from the eyes of the saddened wind at night when night mocked it saying he was eternal but he was just a patch of white on a canvas speaking of colors that were gorgeous as the heaven's plains. Sakura had this sort of weight in her at the precise moment like she was valley who had been forced her route of existence as earth had just shifted her bed and thought she was going to be a hindrance to her sleep. Sakura had matched nature's misery in a way she could have become the unmoving cloud of night fearing that evil would snatch it and also her lament was like a sorrowful leaf feeling the sun not noticing even when it was dressed in its most glamorous gold blanket. Sakura felt like the only flower in winter's land who was feeling his whole harassment. ' No it ain't you Abhijeet its my dad I wish…I wish…he gets his right deserves for abandoning me in the deserts of time.' Her whole speech carried the sadness a well felt it had been pillaged of all its lovely waters and now only a few droplets were struggling to keep him alive.

' Hey Saki don't waste precious beauty from your eyes ok,' Abhijeet was being like a breeze that swept compliments to all the trees so they never forget how beauty draws on them like as if you were taking the youthful dews that played amongst the waterfall. He never wanted to see Sakura sullen like the sky hated to see the earth in depression so it requested the rain clouds to shed their nourishing blood as a reply of a prayer made some time ago. ' Listen why not meet while we're going to school.'

Sakura felt surprise tickle her like the stem of a flower shares a comical moment with the grass, ' Aren't you facing major jetlag – Don't you think it'll be wise just to come after a week I mean you need rest besides I'll bring you schoolwork if you want me too.'

Abhijeet was casual in a way a tide can get you adrift pondering there was no actual harm for you lay on the whole skin of sea, ' Oh Sakura stop that. You know me I just wanna see all my friends again besides it's kinda daft to be all alone sitting in the house. K so I'll definitely see you in the morning.'

Sakura was still felt her nerves being huddled by surprise like if suddenly the sands feel they were swept away by the wind with no given permission from them, ' Alright Abhijeet just make sure you don't dose of in class ok.

' Yes sir Saki sir,' he said comically, Abhijeet loved doing this with his friends like the way wind loved to endeavor into the hearts of foreign lands, ' Ok so I'll see you while going to school tomorrow say about seven.'

' Sure, seven it is. See you later Abhijeet.' The statement was indicating a fatigue feel to it like in the method a magnet loses its mandatory powers for it screamed of taking a pleasant sleep and right now Sakura mind saw the night time come into the meadows were it had been rapt the moments that passed like clouds venturing different acres of the field of blue.

' Yeah bye Sakura I'm growing really tired see you tomorrow okay.' Abhijeet radiance came blended with a tune that wanted to halt but also yelled to be incessant, it happened when we are having too much bliss and letting it go is a fear as we are letting go a finger of heaven. But decisions should be made, you can either still climb the mountain or slid back down to the plains under the regime of gravity, dangling in the air causes it to be distracted and he might be furious enough to unveil the chest of new concerns.

The line of the phone went to a closure that the conversation had died down like the sun shuts the gate to a day. The way you close the book after its whole story had walked into that forest of your mind and decided to stand at that location as a permanent asset. Sakura found her ears responded to the whispers weaved by her bed like the same fashion the calling of dusk announces most birds moment of returning to their abode or the way the song of existence can be the dying farewell to a candle's days. Her covers asked for her comfort as she gave them her soul's beauty on to them and her gentle sheets ask to taste her skin like as if they were tasting the fresh, first mellowed droplets of honey in spring's flavor. Her pillow pleaded her to cover themselves with the leaves of her mind and to touch with their tongue some of her fruits of knowledge so the very shelves of their mind they'll be tangled by and so they were in the arms of elation so serene and beautiful as if they were the sun's delicate kisses of splendor and sympathy.

Sakura obliged to listen to their soft pleas of craving for her body wanted to unite with them as if it were a bee listening to dancing trance of a graceful flower. They were becoming impatient in their delay like trees getting livid for they wanted to drink the rain but all they were presented with were the distant yells of thunder so they dwelled with the wind for some time so their pattern of moving will be the statement of their anger. The silence was actually the perpetually language spoken by spirits as they now intertwined with the soft phonic of a bed desiring its mistress's presence for it could touch her being and stroke them to know what their stories were and also their mistress's essence was like a lovely fire burning away their fabric as spring burns away the snow creating a new atmosphere of heightened pleasure. Sakura felt as her skin embraced the fabric like two lovers who had been departed and their reunion held no absence of passion like a tree wearing the wind and seducing it with its branches telling him to never leave her parched in this fashion ever again. The cloth now drank up the ripened blood of her whole soul as if they were the matured essence of the luscious strawberries. Sakura's eyes told her that they must retire for the day's event had caused them to become filled once more like a glass completely brimmed with water. Sakura could not be argumentative with them like the earth could not combat the storm's hands when it desired to give it a touch. Slowly, Sakura fell into the well of sleep and her dreams were like the prayers of her soul going to God swimming up towards heavens in the cold sea of black.

Morning dawned a little late as the spilled ink of black that had curtained the cerulean paper took some time to clean as they seemed to be like the petals of a flower covering each part afraid to be inelegant. Sakura eye lids fluttered like butterflies seeing the sun flowing robes leave the sky it wanted to cut off the trance that nectar had made it wear but the sweetness of dreams were tender and rip a taste the tongue will never be eager to forget. But the honey in the jar is not limitless though it may seem just like the ocean's body seemed to be eternal as the sky but it will reach a end just like a tree no matter his lips touches the sky's he cannot join her infinite quest to touch the portraits of other landscapes like the same the way the artist paintbrush wants to make the canvas absolutely splendid by dressing her with the most vibrant shades in the world. Sakura's eyes slowly opened like the wings of an angel uncoiling itself after kissing its mistress's body with sweet pouring dreams that were like tasting the lovely blood of mango when it first mellowed. Sakura spheres were like an ocean being robed by darkening clouds but now its jade waters could wear the light and flow its waves of vision once more.

She lifted her heavy head intoxicated with the champagne of dreams and so embracing of its heavenly attributes that it was reluctant to let go like the way a colorful memoir desired to be one of the winds that rushes to visit the landscape christened reminiscence. Her clocked was now conversing with time on an accurate scale and it was able to display six thirty. Sakura left her covers who realizing her motion was trying to capture her once again as they would forever want to bath in her graceful body language. Sakura let water run its smooth fingers on her, it felt as though they were touching the rays of sun and they were like strings and twisting to those illuminant threads may get something tangled up and the equilibrium of the whole golden shade will be lost. Sakura loved the pleasure water brought to her as in the manner wind tickles the grass as if asking her if forgotten about him due to sun's rivaling charms. Sakura wanted to feel the water caress her skin some more for flowers do love the seducing feet of a insect for as they trail on their lovely shaded skin and whisper sweet melodies upon their soul which sleeps with the earth so its beauty can never be bared nor else it will become cold and alter itself into the artic desert where all its sorrow seems so barren so unrelenting that it strikes fear into the souls of many.

Sakura with some speed dressed in her school uniform and slowly with as little phonic as plausible and opened the gates to the world beyond the sealed house. As she stepped foot onto the open environment a face of gold kissed her delicate visage as if she was being it was sudden feel of fabric of flowers clothing the tears for it was a sensation that had been absence in a long while for the same way you can feel the naughty snow tip toeing on your face for the first wave of winter. The feel of sun prancing around like her like if it were a angel whose first visit to earth was right at that moment and it was kind of excited to the diversity of dialect spoken below. The sun was a like a large golden fleet sailing the sea called sky and it seemed to wanna leave its signature on that vast dewy drops for it then it would find its way back home. Sakura felt the lips of the angelic being kiss her own and so she started her journey to meet Abhijeet…

_Author's Note_ - Well I hope u guys liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can


	5. Silver

**_Disclaimer _**– I'm drinking wine but too bad I didn't make it.

Thanks for the reviews guys now **_ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!_**

                                                                    ** F**o**_r_b**_i_dd_e**n**_** P**a**_ss_**_io**n**_

' _Have you ever seen the moon rays so healthy  
But becoming cold as soon as it touches the dark seas_.'

" **_V_** "  
  
**S**ilve**r**

****

****

                                                                                             Mind blending in with some sort of unusual pleasure created with the gliding textures of slight. Her feet creating a steady rhythm with the earth inventing a sort of music that seemed like her mind was in a quest and a quest of minor it was, she didn't know what to expect when seeing her good friend Abhijeet, time had this tendency to change for its nature was restless and it had a devotion to keep its powers in use – idle is something it loathed the most. So as weather seems to grow swiftly from hot to cold a person's demeanor works the same pace at times and though his heart was still the lovely caress of  innocent feathers she wondered how his physical stature would be in. In a minute or so she was answered by the low yet audible cry filled with the whistles punctuating from the body of excitement, ' SAKI!'

                                                              Her head turned around a bit as her hair seemed to flow with pure overwhelming rapture and then she saw him. The lovely and handsome Abhijeet Shaker. ' Abhijeet!' she was holding on to the spectacular weight of joy as the bird who gives a long stroke to the sky as it has been a long time he had flied.

                                                               ' Sakura! Saki! I- OI!' Abhijeet's enthusiasm expanded to greater heights as Sakura embraced her with her arms desiring to feel the frame of her companion but unfortunately his sentence was remained incomplete as though they were now bathing in the waves of his bliss.

                                                               ' OH ABHIJEET HOW HAVE YA BEEN! HOEI! You seem to have gotten taller and your hair has grown a bit too!' Sakura's excitement was teeming as a tree bearing many fruits of prosperity. Seeing her friend made the elation brim in her like a pot fully stout with cool refreshing water to get the desert's sour taste to go away. Abhijeet's figure was still curved with muscles as vividly as a rock blending with the form of time sinking itself onto it and that proceeded to have immense results as now it had layers in where time had slowly kissed all so teasingly. His strands of silk seemed to have grown a nit in length as if the blanket of shimmering skin had dived into the body of earth and now they were bonded together as if they had been one ever since the earth was conceived. Spheres emitting the chimes of heavenly waters singing with luxuriant to be able to cleanse the firm frames of pure angels, capable of feeling the essence of their skins, souls were no droplet of sin will ever dare to touch. He had gone an inch taller as though as if an angel from heavens was mesmerized by his beauty and summoned him to mix with her eternal dance and his soul listening to that music of passion was trying to grasp to that pure layer of blue. Yes, indeed change had worn different gowns yet again, Abhijeet did look different – his streaks of origins that held beauty became more pronounced – he was handsome as the spirits who had weaved the dress for nature.

                                                          ' Saki, if you hug me any tighter I'm sure I'll just explode like a balloon!' Abhijeet was drinking the very essence of a pleasantry he loved seeing Sakura again and the pressure of the entwined Sakura also was a voice from her heart telling him she missed him too. After she gave a small motion of apologetic nature Abhijeet preceded onwards, ' So how are the people at school?'

                                                               ' Fine I s'ppose, Nikki is at it again with her books sipping the potion called supernatural, Chelsea is well still having her usual banters with Zachary, Rita is well musing about more romance her sister got married just recently and she is only twenty and I guess that was a sort of encouragement for her to endeavor in the midst of her own feelings, Madison has informed her reunion had been quite lovely everyone was in their best behaviors.' Sakura's mind was diving through those words stored in her memory and so her messages came out in the reverie manner constructing a elegant flow of pure beauty as if the very fruits of heaven were now sleeping in the chambers of her rhythmic chimes.

                                                                 ' It seems everyone had a good vacation.' Abhijeet had bliss suddenly showering him with its rain of nonchalant sensations and his visage was completely joining in the middle of that joyous occasion not intending to miss any of bliss's waters that tasted so pure so captivating that it would drown you in the essence of a entity called pleasure.

                                                                ' Yes,' Sakura now was sounding like a lost cloud in the eternal sands of blue and her sorrow was evident as it shifted to the vile toxic sadistically teasing her innocent soul, ' Everyone except me.'

                                                                    Abhijeet's mind escaped from the passions of drowning in elation and founded a sense of saddened emotions as if he were drift at sea, realizing that he had ventured too far and if he'd find his way back to the heart of civilization's shores, ' Sakura, please, don't get upset. I know your father did a wrong thing leaving you when you were only ten but forget about him at least you got to see your bro. Besides how is his friend, uh, what was his name Julian.'

                                                                        ' Yes, Julian Star.' Her dialect indicated that her mind stepped into the world of musings. She could not make her senses lose the essence of Julian like in the same way the wings of a bird first tasting the ever so elegant and luscious skin of sky will yearn to sample it once more. Their so-called "relationship" was a strange one indeed – Julian and Sakura use to bicker on like two rivaling siblings and Torii found himself in unease, he was supposed to be the brother but the scene that surfaced and breathed proved visa versa. Julian had more playful argumentative displays with Sakura rather he had with her sometimes making him flow in the roots of envy, for Julian resembled him with Sakura when he was in his youthful frame and they were still connected with the bonding strength called "family". But what Torii knowledge had not suspected was a teeming passion in the eyes of the soul of his friend Julian Star. His orbs reflected a sense of tranquility and pleasure in her presence as the ocean sang in sweet tones in the awakening of waves. To Julian, Sakura was the angel of heaven aiding him in escaping the viscous sands of destruction that were conceived from the insane language whispered by loneliness. Her skin was radiance was the sun to him ever flowing its graceful streams of luscious attributes on to the unblemished sky. Her strands like earth holding peace with all that surrounds and enriched with the gentle strokes of heavenly hands. Her spheres like emeralds kissing beauty since the dawning birth of this planet showing the exquisite shades of virgin Nature.  

                                                                                     To her mind it was finding it difficult to actually comprehend that Julian and her had even at one time almost kissed. To her senses it seemed like a petal of an unknown flower had silently crept on her. It had been most clandestine and she hadn't found the threads to stitch it with another individual but the memory was fresh to her as the fragrance of the sunlit skins of sunset in their lovely elegance as they kiss the meadows as they depart. It had been an accident, but to Sakura the whole situation wielding itself was a negativity in its dawn as if a spirit had entered the chambers of a house were the binds of balance had prohibited to and it instantly altered into a ghost for haunting was the chastisement for its disobedience. The reminiscence of the scene was not a real bother to Sakura but it opened a gate to a stream as it passed its routes over the mountains and Sakura though what would have happened if it joined the valley.

                                                                           Breathing in such a manner, the heart thought a mist of uncertainty was slowly showering her with its shade of obscurity. Her musings fell victim to it as the wings of the angel falls with her as they get poisoned by thunder making the rain more incessant as if it were making more tears to aid her in getting back to the heavens. My breaths were trying to gain freedom from the cloud of blindness and yearned to deliver their cool dews to the mind so its ponderings of gaining a more fluent communication with the legs could be attained. Legs captured by the hands of times keeping them still as though they were now his eternal prisoners. Standing in a typical manner, was the boy whose silky blankets were like the frames of earth slowly sinking in the luxuriant of a radiating emerald like sea and his coals were like the soils that weaved the clothes of the lovely parchments of ground whose ink were the conceiving of magnificent trees.

                                                                                 Countenance arriving into existence by such magnificent strokes that seemed to be a river traveling the long route so it completely beautify the ocean so all the glimmering, secretive dust of earth can also be nurtured by her, the same thing could be same for his body. She didn't want her eyes vision this… She didn't want her eyes to vision this at all…She didn't want her eyes to see this. As though the dawn slowly creeps upon the cloth called sky as it is coy and the evidence lies on the soft touches of crimson, scarlet and gold slowly and gently holding the robes of darkness and it slowly opens it. Julian was naked…partially…he was only being covered by his dark gray boxers. She knew that knocking was the proper fashion in to enter one's private chambers but a argument was like a wind slowly turning the known pages of a book to another foreign chapter and it occurred that even a slightly heated dispute was like a scorching tinge of negligence even a slight touch of a burning rock may cause your nerves to scream as if they were being strangled out of non existence. Sakura's little misunderstanding with her brother was about trifle issue. He was reading a magazine, Sakura longed to read but he was being reluctant in proceeding in satisfying her want and a slow paced friction was conceived as Sakura noted Torii could still be as selfish as the breeze not even bothering to just spare some moments to fully strengthen the spirit of a wearied entity. She pushed open the hibernating door who had been left to its own stationary structure for two hours. Sakura hoped that perhaps Julian possessed the same issue, for if knowledge communed with her fluently Julian usually had the similar taste buds of her brother.

                                                   Frozen by the teasing hands of time, she tried to break into freedom, excuse herself from this situation with a stream of apologies and flee as quick as the deer hearing the devilish laugh of a hungry bullet. But fate and time were too mischievous entities that sometimes even when you are the safe end of the cliff they'll make you slip to see the reaction that is a repercussion like a paint brush instantly gets smeared after it dipped in paint holding no resistant for the inevitable. Sakura felt that way as hand captured hers and let the door be the curtain of concealment once more. They were alone in the room and soon Julian had his hands on her waist.

                                               Everything had ceased from their metabolisms to hold audience to the curtain revealing itself. Or, were her eyes trying to show a sheet of fantasy that was trying to aid in perceiving the reality on her right now.  Crimson crescents covered with rich calm blood flickering like a mischievous flame trying to engulf the whole of darkness. His lips were like that there nonchalance elegant in its depth, its famish for her taste like desert's desire for water. Tactile taunts of a nose were evident as breathing became silky as smooth as the soft threads of a delicate cerulean wing of the enchanting sky. Air of life enveloping each other as though their current of pace were facing a sort of a complication when you witness two different winds flowing to each other's path increasing the excitement of the beast christened velocity. It felt peculiar as though frost had suddenly touched her skin in gentle manners but was closing its distance and you all in a moment yearned to see what will occur if the touches were a bit more near to the sensual shades of our skin.

                                                             But the magic was not to be complete as if it were a cup of tea that suddenly spilled a bit of it contents so the perfect rhythm of it went a bit sour. In the last minute a nerves in Sakura's frame was getting a bit concern as if a silent presence of tension was showing itself and so instead of the tea soothing the aching soul of an entity it slowly fell a bit to the floor. Soft warmth slowly caressing the cheek as if it were a feather slowly sliding itself around the lovely sensitive cloth of the pillow. The kiss birthed out of a realm unknown which was meant were another's lips to be captured like a petal in the wind was now lying in the cheek like the petal had fallen in the grasses of a meadow were it should have been in a flock of other blooming beings.

                                                                Surprise was vivid as the altering hues of an ending day. Julia's countenance now was abode of something unknown as the dark foundations in a cavern dressed in black. It seemed he had not been ready for this fashion of response and then a flame was lit to comprehend the dialect in which this situation had been conceived from. Sakura knowledge on Julian's emotions for her were like a drifting feeling in water without feeling the water's perpetual sway as you floated through its flesh. Julian found amusement pulling his lips to smile while Sakura's did the same a mimic reaction out of concern who was very much like a fawn edging his focus on the ground for he could see his predator dancing to the same pattern. Sakura had been a bit without a speed in her commencing towards the door and it must have been for the trying to totally comprehend how the movements were brought into existence like strokes of a painting.

                                                           ' Yes Julian Star. He sounds like a ok person to way who have detailed him out for me so how's he doing.' Abhijeet's ponder on the situation was a handing pulling the assimilated Sakura out of her chambers of thought. Abhijeet's seemed to possess a sense of caring not only for her but also desiring to know about Julian's present state of existence.

                                                          ' Yeah he's fine. He seems to be Torii's roots that stop him from falling. I can now truly understand that it doesn't really always take time to comprehend a person like your knowledge tells you that a sway of movement will come by moving the water with your hand. I'm truly happy to see Torii residing in someone he could always count on.' Sakura took a very gentle approach to her spoken words as integrity comes when creating a texture to actually portrait a figment your mind treasures most.

                                                            ' Well, that's Good. So Sakura, c'mon cheer up. Life is like a string if he heave it with so many emotions its easily surrender to the pleasures of death. You should be like a bird on a branch, its focus keen and his movements careful for he scratches or perches too hard or proceed to make an agile move then the support to break. We have wings too, maybe not visible to us, so we should make our most resolute effort to invent an equilibrium when we can.' Abhijeet's construction of letters were moving to Sakura as soft little touches of dew drops that kissed her entire soul.

                                                               ' Thanks Abhijeet.' She contained the nonchalance of a bottle holding home to a wine and it shone its glass as if they were its sensations indicating that he actually perceived the beauty of the intoxicated liquid. In the same fashion Sakura had all knowing that Abhijeet's words contained the sweetness of beauty.

                                                                 Moments passed with their faces masked in silence but it seemed just perfect for the two individuals as they bathed in the rich waters of their company. It moved like an eclipse over their lovely countenance it commenced with a destructive force or so it seemed. If it was a minute closer of the time the two were not really in focus then death would spill its venom of this elegant environment like flood of misery washing away the soil that could conceive life. The limousine halted its movements as it endeavored upon the realization that it could have hit an individual.

                                                     ' Hey you idiot! You stupid moron! You almost hit someone!' Abhijeet held Sakura in his arms as delicately as if he wear holding a piece of paper that could get crumpled. Sakura did the same gesture only her embracing was a bit frail as her conscious informed her what could have occurred.

                                                         The windows were unveiled and then they were greeted with spheres that seemed to be like moon basking in the rich blue skin of a sleeping river. His visage was angelic and his locks were flowing like the silver luminescence of that white sphere as it shimmers most exquisitely onto a window as if it were trying to kiss it deep so it forever remember its milky flesh. Sakura eyes were too indulged in a matter of this boy's appearance that she hadn't really begun to recite the song of combat to him in informing him that his chauffeur should be more careful instead it was Abhijeet who created the rhythm for her.

                                                             ' You should apologize to the lady, your Chauffeur or whoever almost hit her.' He really wasn't edging his voice to the full fire of chaos but a misty feel around the air made the evidence that something was burning and it could be possible for it to increase its intensity. 

                                                                    Stationery as a cloud in slumber the boy's movements were like the tinge of touches in a cavern of water that had been left unstirred for ages. His eyes were like threads that were long and slender and didn't seem to be the balance of something but they were and just like that his orbs of angelic shades were dipped in the pool of focus. Sakura was still unable to make her lips open as if it were a chest with treasure that she couldn't open in the same way her lips were the lock of some valuable – her words. It was also the fear of something that never really gyrated Sakura in such a fashion that it seemed that she opened a window for air but found it laden with bricks that mocked her with their evil smiles telling death would soon claw her unblemished soul, she thought her jar of voice was being sealed by a much tighter lid and so to her it seemed to possess the exceeding form of those sinister bricks. But – all of this had a motive – he seemed so vague like an apparition who preceded to tough you to sense your being but his finger passes through you. Sakura was perplexed indeed he was completely yet in silent tones conversing in body language as though he thought words were irrelevant as a stack of cotton that had already been in use.

                                                                     Abhijeet on the other route wasn't carry much of this detail after all flames that consume had no patience in picking a path to burn it just flows to where its hunger would be fed the most, ' Hey weird guy! What's wrong with you! Apologize to her! Don't you realize you almost killed her!' he pushed the limit to every sentence like waves of fury almost feeling the sky but still he could not obtain the desired response from the boy.

                                                        The perpetual flow of his spheres seemed like incessant rain splashing again and again in an intoxicated earth. His eyes gleamed with a certain perceptive like iced crushed and sparkled illuminating the certain hold winter had but they seemed so fixated in their vision that got Sakura mesmerized for he seemed to be staring at her as if she were a sculpture and he yearned to know each curve of her existence, this of course wasn't quite the pleasantry but Sakura answered it with trying to stay tranquil as a leaf being carried of in the rapids. Her mind ran through the bean that had got invented, as their orbs seemed to hold each like two branches of a different tree and the same level to one another.

                                                                Abhijeet patience was melting away like an ice scorching in the rays of a raged sun. His eyes were intense as the teeth of the saw containing the vessel of death that could with ease feed itself with the essence of your skin and the blood of your life. So it should be kept under control and so Sakura's spirit devouring the fragrance of ferocity made a motion with her hand so act as a rope to keep the saw's deadly touches from falling upon the individual she was still having her coals assimilated in. She was just like a leaf drinking earnestly the pouring dews of heavens and to her, her own movements accentuated the same branch of origin. Abhijeet's reluctance came from a few pulls trying to break from his captured position like a horse not wanting the compassion of a human feeling but then it had to be serene to awaken itself from its violent realm.

                                                             The boy took one last look at Sakura, his eyes creating the lovely droplets of light that the moon spills slowly onto the body of abyss. ' Lets go.' It was his tone that got Abhijeet and Sakura both free of their own activities. The boy's voice was like the wind of ice bearing the tree's clothes and making their limbs fall down a bit as if to cover their nudity, but on peculiar plains it still had lush , but on peculiar plains it still had lush tinges of beauty in it and that what his vocal was made.

                                                                The window then wore its cape of secrecy once more and the car breathed the atmosphere as it claws of tough attire scratched the cement and it took of like a bird trying to avoid danger. Abhijeet's face looked like the darkening skin of stormy clouds but before he could let out his thunder…someone else did.

                                                                ' Hey you bastard you should've apologized to her you no good moron! You may have the cash but its positive that you think you're too _good_ to apologize to her!' it was as the sky would suddenly feel the electric forceps of thunder chastising it to nourish the parched earth. In the same fashion this sentence was crafted in. Also, she threw her sandals at the vehicle as a porcupine throw its spines at enemies.

                                                                     It was as thought dusk and dawn were trying to vision each other though the sky may not approve of it and their visages slowly sensing the other was like beauty breaking free from its sleep and showering the scene with such intensity that the whole earth followed the flow the silence to feed their emotions with such a lovely birth of shades. Traces of the crimson that sliced off the flesh of black to make route for the gold of the heavens were reach upon the neck. Eyes like the deepening hues of a blue growing darker as their dreams were like a lovely cloth slowly brushing against their countenance too deep to resist. Skin so soft like the blending waters that invigorate the earth that had been scarred by barren tools. The shape of form was brimmed with the elegant brushes of hills that were delicate yet strong as they feed the grasses of luscious green. Such beauty was it a painting of a cloud wearing angelic cloak or was it truly a human girl.

                                                           ' Sorry about that.' Her apology was delicate as a glass vase in its intact state when a few moments ago it had been like broken pieces which got give you a cut if you dare not pick it in the correct manner, this girl was stirring with strength very rigid in nature, she wore back her sandal, ' I saw what that guy did, he's such a jerk first he almost ran you over then he didn't give a damn, I think people should be more responsible for their actions – OH DAMN! Sorry guys gotta run I'm might run late for school!'

                                                                 Two necks turned to see the girl dash at full speed like a fawn aware of the tiger at the last minute. Sakura wished to express her gratitude to the girl for her immense concern over her despite the fact she was a total stranger to her ant it was a mutual situation but her desire for that faded a bit when hearing a gale of berating on Abhijeet's part. ' So if a bird starts pecking you, you would stare at its beauty and won't do anything about it!' he seemed hot as a burning surface of a field absorbing each and every heat of the sun.

                                                         ' No,' she acquired a certain nonchalance in her after all you could soothe a person with soft music not a violent one, ' It was…I don't know…didn't he strike a bit weird to you? I mean…he was staring at me like I was something he desired to buy or take in the complete essence of.'

                                                            ' Yeah he is a perverted fuck all right. I mean if you haven't put your chaining arm on me then probably I would have split him like a twig for his impertinent stare and also for not apologizing but basically I think you didn't really say anything cause you seem completely within him for his charms.' The first few lines were wearing a hot presence in them like a wood burning beside the fireplace may get some of its heated attributes, the last line was directed in a teasing fashion like the way the water containing water that cools of your visage easily runs out as if to sight what your reaction will be.

                                                          ' Don't go insane on me Abhijeet, when I have a hottie like you as a friend why would I look at other guys.' Her vocals couldn't help but conceive a laugh as her voice filled with the teasing feeling was enough to make Abhijeet visage get touched by crimson and pink as though the sun's fingers left a bit of his shades on him, ' Besides I wish I could thank that young girl, it was nice of her to be concerned.'

                                               ' She was kinda weird.' Abhijeet responded in a sense in a way he was inside the soul of a cloud and his senses were too engulfed in that sensual form that he wasn't really focused on the issue but rather classified it with a sort of disapproval, ' Besides I could do the same if you hadn't posed so well as a wall.'

                                                              Abhijeet approach on the matter was simple, if you wanted someone to aid in building an apparel and restricted in handing him the required tools then how could he be of any help? It was like asking someone to free you from a cage when they were also incarcerated in much more exceeding binds. But there was a bit of a regret slowing forming in those lovely orbs of his – he was Sakura's best friend a was her stream of support it felt like another lake had gotten involved in feeding her some parts of her necessities rather than he. He felt upset for the fact that he was one of her best friends after all and also so close that Sakura referred to him as his brother. It felt to him like he was a well and now a neighboring well was nourishing individuals and had forgotten to use him.

                                                                      ' Sorry Abhijeet, I knew you could help me but I was kind of afraid that you could literally break some of his bones, that's why I ceased you. That girl was nice though, I hope we meet her again in the future don't you think?' Sakura was apologetic to Abhijeet like a cloud that shades over a burning surface as it says sorry for not really perceiving its yearning but her question was as though she had drank the flourishing blood of a landscape too rich in its luxuriant attributes that she longed to vision it once more. Well, in a way her comparison felt true to her for not all strangers were not willing to help.

                                                       ' Yeah, sure.' Abhijeet 's tone was a little focus on other issues probably in his mind like he felt a door open letting in Sakura's sentences but he himself didn't hear them completely as though he was in another hallway of his mind. But unknown to him he was having a bit of a fascination on that strange girl, she was like a exquisite sparrow in a line of ravens and she had a massive perseverance to succeed in doing all the things they can do and that allured him like if he saw a blinking gem in the midst of dust.

                                                             ------------------------------------

                                                                          Charm occupied every space of the teacher's lounge as the door creaked in excitement as the being walked in. Every female too fixated by the aura of beauty to not to fall enslaved by the elegant sight. And, every male felt the cool blade of triumph cutting over them as if they were some material of designs being snipped away to make room for a much finer design. Locks so enriched with a earth so rare, eyes as inviting like a lush soft field and form so mesmerizing like a waterfall brushing over the rocks with such a rhythm. This was none other than Li Shyaron.

                                                              Li was prepared to commence his day like sun ready to illustrate the sky with the capturing shades of dawn. He sat down and one of those most pleasurable armchairs and made sketches of how he would teach the student body for the day. Of course, this procedure was being quite a difficult one never the question of he was adequate enough for his profession would arise but that rather his skin was tasting the blending of colors, some white frosted like ice others gold curtained like sun. He was quite perplexed – the women teachers acted if he was a beautiful painting being held by the fine arms of a protective structure while the men pondered that their demeanor was quite nonsensical for they looked like they would contribute any region of their souls to transform into one of the hues conceiving the painting of such alluring eyes.

                                                           ' Mr. Li Shyaron, the principal would like to speak to you. Are you free now?' the woman who had been dressed in an air of adoration when she sighted Meiling and him enveloped in each other's bodies. Her voice was soft as feathers after all she seemed to be like a pillow whose duty was to bring forth comfort for his master's head.

                                                             Li took the vision of his work, he had already planned out in such a short moment of time of what he was planning to indulge into for a week so he found no reason whatsoever to object at that current time of proceeding into the principal's office, besides it could be important, ' No its ok. I'm free now. Lets go.'

                                                                 ' Very well.' She had this pleased essence touching her statement as if he had just lightened the load to her wagon of responsibilities, ' Please c'mon along with me.'

                                                               Though Li already knew the passage to the Principal's office he allowed himself to be directed towards it like a bird who could command his wings to fly but at one time he allows to let go feel the air use his hands to make him dance through the heavens of blue. As they walked through the passageway Li realized that this woman could be the Principal's secretary and not a teacher has he had concluded earlier to be and for some reason he had quite forgotten what her name was.

                                                ' Excuse me Miss.' He begun with a tone, which was delicate as he was delivering an apologetic feel in front of her presence, ' I've forgotten your name.'

                                                 ' That's ok,' her lips sprung into radiant curves of assurance making her look quite the attractive individual as she already was with her eyes gleaming with copper dews and her locks the teeming strands that seemed as though they were the binds that the sun used to help him hold his burning skin because they were also scarlet as if they were pressed so closely for they yelled in the fiery delight as well, ' Its Miyo Marashimi.'

                                                         The rest of their walk was fit with the chords of silence but none seemed concerned about it for they were light ponderings floating in their minds like some plants moving along a water's surface. The walk ended and slowly Li set his feet into the principal's office. Principal Yakamora was nonchalant in his observant persona he was adorning at that precise moment. He was not in the space where his seat lay but rather near the window that unveiled the flesh of the outer world. He seemed to be just studying the language of the different metabolisms as he yearned to know their flow. The door opening was like a chime in his mind which was sleeping in its own desires and had finally came back to reality.

                                                          ' Ahh, Mr. Shyaron.' He addressed him as nicely as a shower on a skin of grass, which was evidence that he was truly elated in seeing him, ' Please take a seat.'

                                                                     Li executed in the manner in which he was asked to and was in patience to why the Principal had wanted his presence. He saw the Principal take his seat as well and was swiftly going through pages of various files and Li instantly identified them in his mind. Those were the files of a transfer student, seemed to him that the transfer student will arrive today.

                                                                Yakamora was engulfed in the agile world of words and pictures that were being so quick in nature due to his hands that seemed impatient to drink the whole structures of sentences and decided to swallow in one go. Li concluded that Yakamora must have completely carried into that realm of knowledge provided by those files or else when he finally looked at him once more he seemed to be captured by the mild tinge of surprise which could convince Li that his presence might have flown out of the other's mind for he looked at me as the sudden birth of fire on a match that was made in front of his eyes.

                                                                 ' Sorry Mr. Shyaron I know that they are ten to twenty minutes left before your class starts but you see the transfer student is going to come today. And it is quite clear that his first class is with you. Well, the reason is that…let me put it this way, he is special as a marble that floors a great foundation but then we might slip on those glassy tiles in complete surprise.' He informed his words gowned in trying to indicate a very prominent detail and Li was able to catch it as easily as a paper near inches from becoming the position of wind.

                                                                     ' So Principal Yakamora are you trying to say that this student is brilliant but well has some behavior complications.' He had the uttermost alert in him because this could prove to be a very delicate position where a needle like approach should be utilized.

                                                                    ' Yes,' he had this flavor of concern in his reply that carefully whispered to Li that he may be severely needed to construct a wall of aid to the principal in helping the child, ' He is going to be in the batch of new grade nine so I have a feeling he hasn't really missed out anything. The teenager has many issues he has encountered in youth and psychiatrists are confident that those scars are the reason for the quiet and peculiar components in his character. They say his lips are sealed like a door with a lock, which sometimes open, and for these reasons he was removed out of his other schools. He tends to be impertinent on some occasions, which bedazzles anyone like if he were a knife that suddenly pricks you. So, I would say you read his file so you may be prepared for his not so typical persona.'

                                                                        ' Sure, I will. Not a problem to that.'  Li's presence of confidence and perseverance to succeed for it seemed a very mandatory task to the school and also the most important, the teenager's future.

                                                                     ' Very well.' He was swift in his letters as he seemed to get up from his position and was leaving the office and he handed the file to him, ' I have some business attending to another transfer student with Miss Marashimi, please go over the files.'

                                                                        Li's eyes wandered with the principal's movements for the while his room still held his occupying form and as he exited it was Li's time to vision the words of information that caused a storm of vague intentions in the hearts of so many people. Was this child really suffering from some remote mental disease? Or could it be the plague of a broken piece in the glass of the soul? Well he decided to quickly take a note of all of these printed statements for his class would soon commence.

BIODATA 

**NAME:** Makito Yue Reed   
  
**AGE:** 16  
  
**SEX:** Male  
  
**BLOOD TYPE: **O Positive   
  
**BIRTHDATE**: 24th June  
  
**STATUS:**

                                                                The teenager is a very strange individual indeed. He seems more than adequate in his education but the reason he wasn't promoted to higher levels of studies was because of his behavior. He is sharp as a stone that can be used for prosperous attributes but suddenly scar you as well for his temperament is quite obscure like he is a rope that can help you climb but at the same time aid in falling down. Sometimes he's quite as a cloud that is asleep but then slaps you with the thunder of insolence. Of course it would astonish anyone for no one with such a distant nature suddenly becomes quite fierce. Nevertheless he is a person who does listens to the instructions he's given but he talks so little like a window who unveils itself once in a while. That's the main problem; it is quite a difficulty to see such a splendid individual be haunted by an illness that no one can understand. As if he were a bottle no one can open no matter how hard they attempted to. The psychiatrists have made efforts in reaching him with various methods but none have accomplished the goal they yearned to achieve. But they know that his childhood filled with such threads of such problematic factors is the motive behind his demeanor.

                                                                  When Makito was four he lost his biological mother to a fire that took place in a woman friend's house who lodged just some blocks away. They were in the basement looking for more wine and champagne bottle when Mrs. Westa, Miss mother Hasiro's friend, accidentally let her cigarette drop on a pile of blankets which concealed a load of fireworks saved for festive occasions. It was a catastrophe of ancient relived and though they were survivors most people encountered harsh inflictions to their bodies but as Hasiro and her friend were in the soul of the violent entity the fates couldn't grant them a chance. Poor Makito Yue was wounded in a cruel manner but he was starting to recover when his father married another woman called Suki. She had a daughter from a previous marriage who alas died at the age of nine. This also caused a severe damage to Makito for he was enjoying the company of his stepsister and he was now all alone. Lets hope that Makito can recover from his sorrow of lost elation and lets pray to God that his character develops into much richer as time moves along.

Miss Kioe Katiwari   
A Caretaker of Makito

                                                                                 Li replaced the papers upon the desk as cautiously as he could as though they were delicate pieces of feathers that may be torn easily by the jaws of hastiness. But the actual reason for this was that his soul ached a bit, it was surprising that words seemed to obtain the skin to change your emotions as though our senses were seeds and emotions were the waters who touched you slowly making different areas of your sensations grow. Poor boy, losing two people who were attached to him at such a young age it was as if he were a tree breaking off two of his branches. But he would try his hardest to help his soul heal and probably he would be triumphant in his course. ' What's this?' he questioned himself out aloud as if he were a bird chirping to see if his voice could still paint a new color in the canvas called nature, ' Its seems another transfer student file.'

BIODATA 

**NAME: **Linh Kirei Kishajoji  
  
**AGE:** 16  
  
**SEX:** Female  
  
**BLOODTYPE:** O Positive  
  
**BIRTHDATE:** 10th May

                                                              _Hmm,_ Li pondered with absolute interest like if he was trying to study the movement of waves and how they would grasp the shores of the ocean, _Is there another transfer student coming_ _today?_

                                                                        ---------------------------------

                                                                      Oh, thank God we made to class in time, Sakura exhaled a sign indicating the massive of relief as if she fell down on mud and God listening to her pleas had made the rain bathe her to pristine looks. She had been conversing with Abhijeet about how his vacation was in detail when time seemed to heighten its rhythm, as he too seemed engulfed in their voices of description that he may have moved much too agile than comfort.

                                                        Abhijeet's position was exactly accurate, he made his senses lighten their load of tension by making his breath be the door of release and he let a smile gather at his lips and he presented that beautiful gesture to Sakura with a wave. Sakura directed herself to do the same and saw the individual who was supposed to be seated had not yet arrived. Abhijeet saw Sakura giving her integrity to the seat next to him. Perceiving the motion for her perpetual focus on that place he gave a symbol with his visage that read "Figures" with a blending of a naughty smile and a sort of disappointment as well. Sakura's body language had the same effect as if they were two stones firm in the same manner as people held them with their fingers.

                                                            Soon the door went alive and the presence of their teacher was invited into their room with a fragrance of pleasure and displeasure mixing in the cauldron of commencing day. Pleasure from some as they thoroughly fancied this teacher – displeasure for some didn't quite like the taste of the subject. Li took out his apparel and halted a bit when he saw his angel sitting and looking at him from the first row! His heart felt like a wind breaking through the clouds and kissing the most sacred layers of the sky. To see his beauty sitting and looking at him yearned for him to touch her like a prized emerald twinkling in sunlight as though teasing his hands for a touch but he couldn't touch her or else the temple of rules could bleed. So he resisted the temptation no matter how wild a stallion it was.

                                                        ' Hello class welcome to our first English class –' Li's speech was cut like a rope when a blade entered in a sudden rush onto his class and it seemed a bit blunt out of exhaustion.

                                                          ' Gomenasai teacher…' her breaths craving to hold onto to a line of support like a plank of wood creaking to show evidence that it needed someone to repair it fast, ' Is this the English class for Grade nine?'

                                                            ' Yes, it is and who might you be?' Li summoned her politely still that angelic feather sealed in his lips as the girl holding her chest approached him. Her chest seemed to be like a cloth that attempted the hardest to hold on the wire as a wind blew with such an immense force.

                                                                  Sakura's eyes became the river of delight. This was the girl who had taken so much concern for her this morning and her eagerness to know her name as well was like a flame illuminating so wilding as it saw its mirroring self of the glass of the lamp.

                                                                 ' Sir my name is Linh Kirei Kishajoji. I'm a transfer student here – I'm sorry sir but I couldn't find your class until the last minute.' She apologized in the most diligent manner she truly seemed sorry though Li thought there really was nothing to be apologetic about but he had to make his lips flow to the rhythm of pleasure. This girl seemed quite resolute about her actions and their reactions which some did not always possess.

                                                                  ' Well Miss Kishajoji, please take a seat next to the right of Miss Avalon.' He instructed with a nice essence to his tone. He knew the girl may feel elated to sit next to his angel for anyone who had just felt knew to their surroundings and have felt a chill they would invite the dancing incandescence of fire any day. And he knew that his angel contained the silver dews of warmth like a star.

                                                                 ' Yes sir.' She nodded her head in acceptance and then settled down next to the beautiful emerald of aesthetics. He immediately took recognition of her face and smile twirled around in her lips. ' You're that girl I saw today!'

                                                            ' Yeah – its great to see you my name is Sakura Avalon.' Sakura greeted her with the rays of kindness and bliss. She had been hoping to see this girl and God had granted her desire like she wanted to see the sun's hands stroke the clouds and arrive at earth after the storm and she was able to vision such colors that could melt the canvas with its beauty.

                                                         ' Great my name is Linh. I come from Kyoto.' She let a smile rise upon her lips as it were the waves of the ever talking sea. She seemed very gentle like a bark of a wood holding lovely things upon it but its strength was also a very fiery one for it doesn't like things trying to break it down and so she would fight for what's right to her last feeble breaths.

                                                             ' You two know each other?' asked a very amused Madison; her lips were held by a smile it was kind of intriguing that Sakura had a slight knowing to a person who was so new. It was as if a person was seeing a lovely ring for the first time and was surprised to know her close companion had the opportunity to vision its gracious beauty before. After all Linh was as luscious as the singing diamonds of an exquisite ring.

                                                                  ' Yes,' Sakura was indeed captured by a sense of confusion, She had forgotten to tell Madison about the encounter when usually these things have a rare prominence in them. It was like a folded leaf in her soul that she yearned to untie in swift motions even knowing that what sensual fruit laid within but just to let others sight it was another pleasure too. But being late was like a wind who arrived late to an open vessel that being patient for it might make you forget about it until the heat's essence presses you more deeply or the wind, ' It's a long story but I'll tell it you later.'

                                                                   ' You know me,' Madison was in her elated manner emitting her liking to the statement like if she was tasting a droplet of a sweetened drink, ' A sucker for long stories. By the Linh my name is Madison Daidouji.'

                                                                 ' Pleased to meet you.' Linh excitement was so clear it looked like water during its passionate dance with rain. Most people had hard time finding companions in a place of new like artic wind of summer's skin but to find some individuals who are pretty polite on your day was like the wind being graciously excepted by weary travelers and not cursed by people who had just appeared out of water's body.

                                                                ' Alright everyone.' Li's voice of resolution was a sound of foreign awakening to the people absorbed in their talking. It was welcomed by most of the opposite sex like a sound of a lovely wave and as usual most weren't surprised, ' Ok, we are going write an essay today – " Panic " its not an easy topic because though we do experience fear at common intervals it seems that sometimes our fear is too intense for even us to comprehend. Just think about it, it could be fact or fiction but you decide. It should be a one thousand word essay as it a story type one.'

                                                                Phonic of disagreement were scattered in the air like fumes of diseased smoke who seemed reluctant to let people breathe but then again air would wash away this black cloud of misfortune at times and so the class proceeded onwards with the task at hand. Sakura fancied the topic a bit but as she stared at Abhijeet she could vision a sense of distaste in him like when tasting something sour reminds of a aura which was so thick in displeasure like vapor burning your eyes with their fiery tinge of eradication. Sakura came to perceive what Abhijeet was going to write; after all it was a very panicky situation when details were issued. Linh seemed interested as well for her pen was carefully pressed against her gentle flourishing lips expressing the sign that no one should disturb her now as she touched each body of idea to see which one could kiss the sky of satisfaction. Madison spun her pen around as she revolved around her hallways of thoughts musings on what to write as well. Sakura had already simmered her pot of ideals and it was brewing according to her expectations as she let the excited words of her introductory walk upon the snow structure.

                                                                Amused, not entirely, Li knew his angel was clever after all angels pass us without being seen as they are modest but their beauty could rival the moon's sliver eyes and the sun's golden skin. He saw her pen move to the music of brilliance that made any audience hold onto passion and other contestants envy with immensity. Li was so engulfed in the spirit of his lovely that he had forgotten about an important detail like if he was walking in a path to a forest and had his mind drunk with exquisite threads to ponder about the ill spited faces of danger. But the door opening was like a short little prick from an insect that reminded a traveler that he should focus. Li saw the silver locks of an entity entering the classroom, others turned around to see.

                                                            ' May I help you?' Li studied his features as if he were learning the phases of the moon for the boy's hair seemed to be that silver dust that sketches itself over a deepened sky.

                                                              ' Is this English class?' the boy's voice was like cold liquor filled with large bodies of ice so it could play with the senses of anyone so it was expected for people to have a peculiar brush mark their faces with a unknown emotion like they were in a snow desert and nothing was sure or positive.

                                                               ' Yes, and who are you?' It was pulling a rock and knowing that it would come off with ease, for Li had a feeling he knew the answer to his own question – the body's chemistry such a comical drink of emotions. Perceiving something yet entering it in detail probably just to feel a sort of adrenalin from it all like diving onto the feathery blue of sky, knowing that you might hurt yourself but to touch your sensations was all you needed for a feeling birthed with depth seemed to kiss us more than a frail yet sensual touch of an essence.

                                                                ' Makito Yue Reed, I'm a transfer student from London.'  His monotone cape with the sentence was dismal like a night, which was pure in its abyss hue and had no shades. It was enough to send the chill to a class after all a night like that seemed like a night after a horrid storm and the winds of cold tears seemed to want to find warmth but anything they touch seems to shiver.

                                                                 ' Oh Mr. Reed please come inside and why not tell a bit about yourself.' Li waved his hand as nicely as he had given his statement. Yes, teachers do ask students about themselves but not all the time, it was as simple to comprehend on how to roll the ball. Sometimes the teacher feels necessary for some talking about the subject for everyone is different but sometimes the variance seems a bit more deep like a blue too deep to coat for a sky at day then the teacher finds it mandatory to know a bit after all a tone of words can at moments point some hidden emotions like a glass can sometimes twinkle its pristine shades but show proof of a broken line.

                                                                   ' I already said it – My name is Makito Yue Reed I come from London – The rest is none of your business.' His voice was delicate as snow but the freeze in its core was something our skin could not avoid but swallow.

                                                            Eyes either swimming in foreign pools of surprise or lips following a beat too agile to keep hold with. No one ever talked to a teacher in that fashion – yes there were loads of kids who would taunt the teacher in the most direct of ways but words this strong up close to a teacher's face was like thorns laying on grass on noticing grounds knowing it could get cut. Sakura's face became pale as milk in which air might have accidentally dropped a vile substance. Linh's spheres were like twin mirrors reflecting skies, which the storm might rupture due to the fuel of emotion tapping their feet with such a force. Madison's hands were feeling the tremor of uncertainty, which is why her pen still did somersaults but this time for escaping the punishing hands of fear. Abhijeet's vessel was flowing in the toxic waters of some pouring rage, he hadn't expected the boy from the earlier incident to be studying in this school, he was unstable as the string of rope who not only could stay fastened to the wood teeming with morals but also was making others trip into the lake of mud.

                                                          Eyes were nonchalant like beautiful stones not falling victim to the chisel's sharp beak. Li's spheres were not tempted by the tunes of displeasure for logic spoke to him first with such understanding that he thought he was eating cherries. Yes, it was true, the boy's heart was trapped in a labyrinth of ice and the cold walls of past spread their vapor to his spirit making his persona as raw as malicious claws who could only scratch when a door of locked treasures were threatened to be unveiled. Li smile as sweetly as grass drinking the angelic flow of water, ' Very well then Mr. Reed please sit next to the back Of Miss Daidouji And Miss Avalon.'

                                                         Yue's body replied by doing exactly as the words instructed as though he were a puppet mimicking the hands of its master. Sakura was perturbed, Madison was perplexed, and Linh was prepared. Sakura was in musing to why this boy was so hard as a rock who could not even shatter its hardness to the soft song of time – Madison was perplexed because he seemed like a statue walking forth with ice so cold that the devil must have kissed it to make it this tight with a struggle to overcome the poison within – Linh was prepared because once there was a hurricane and a the winds have not gone to sleep there could be chance of another one, maybe the boy Makito didn't mean to be like this but while walking a cliff one should be in caution after all the slippery rocks had no intentions to fall but if they do they are carrying you into the arms of violent darkness.

                                                              The door sprung to life once again as if it were a disc being played an awful amount of times. Mane of black this rich was like night spinning itself upon the threads to construct a comforting glow. Spheres seemed to be in a recital with the depths of an ocean when abyss cradled it to sleep so sensual whispers of breathing deep dreams made it more fertile in its chemical of producing darkness. Body smiling a bit with the sun's gentle hold but the moon could not be left out to kiss upon something so rare so silky trails moved their way as lusciously as dews of rain falling down from a blanket of green. The art could not halt its singing after such gentle strokes but went into a high region because the chiseled earth must have mountain's promise in them. So girls could only smile with their lips feasting on a plate of riches, for now they had three exquisite new portraits to be tactile around.

                                                               ' Sorry sir, I'm kinda late but I'm in this class. Name's Thomas Vervet but every one calls me Tom.' He entered the classroom making the atmosphere cry in delight, of course he had set foot without permission but Li was no really making a note of disapproval – partly for a lot of interruptions proceeding at the moment and also he had checked the register, Thomas Vervet was included with the package of new grade nine individuals.

                                                         Thomas was filling the vacancy next to Abhijeet both giving their hands the exercising slaps of friendship. His lips brightened like a mirror in light in seeing Sakura. Linh saw this – though she knew she was alien to her environment she could see a familiar sensation in Thomas's visage that was illuminating towards Sakura. She could be mistaken but her mind argued otherwise. Soon the class became silent as a well without water and only there were ripples of conversations accumulating now and then. Li fell into the stream of thoughts were his body was half engulfed by the waters of subconscious and half in the air of awareness and the latter was seeing the blossoming picture of his little beauty. Unknown to him orbs that seemed distant like stars that seemed stretched but clandestine vision came to origin. Someone was concentrated in his features and that someone had a feeling of desire that she herself couldn't explain…that someone was Hiroki Matsumae.

                                                                     ----------------------------------

                                                                     ' _Li-chan! How dare you leave without waking me up!_' the impact of words created such a essence that he came to know who the caller was of course who didn't always needed to see but knew the sound of a bell.

                                                                      ' Oh hi Meiling.' His voice was cut short of enthusiasm like music being played but had no real chime to it as if the soul in it was not too keen in spreading its skin of delicate notes. ' Calm down Meiling what's wrong?'

                                                                        ' _What's wrong_?' Meiling was speaking to him as he had dropped paint on the smooth blending textures of carpet and had just muttered out that question. Of course her tone was stable as a train when it was running out of its coal – the substance that keeps its metabolisms on hold. ' _You left_ _for your job without even waking me up!_'

                                                                         ' But Meiling, you didn't have to work today and you were sleeping so peacefully I just didn't have the heart to wake you up.' Li was telling the exact truth. Honestly, Meiling was as lovely as water that moved with such fineness that you didn't have to partner it with your fingers to see the swaying blue patterning with the delicate paint of nature.

                                                                           ' _Oh_.' Was Meiling only response at that minute, more breath was mixed than vocal. After a moments pause Meiling started with a rare seducing voice, ' _I guess I was kinda tired._ _Last night I ate sweetness too heavy for my soul._'

                                                                           Li's visage was lightly visited by crimson. He was glad his classes was over nor else he wouldn't be surprised if someone saw him because scarlet on plains could at times easily be sighted like a brown shade over a gray stone. He knew what she meant and she herself was containing coyness in her statement. But his thoughts, which was rapt like a blanket on the matter was taken off when Meiling produced her next sentence.

                                                                        ' _Li lets go out to lunch ok_.'  Meiling suggestion came more like a request that needed to be fulfilled like a fence moving the wind making some sound so you would open its locked body.

                                                                        ' Ok, but I might be late I have some duties to perform.' Li's statement was fitted with a sense of enjoyment. Though he did not love Meiling in a manner where the word

" inseparable " had to be published. He loved her company as a good friend, she could be annoying as the wind pulling your clothes as though it craved for you to fly with it but at the same time helped you gulp deep breaths while running a marathon. She could apprehend many matters that at moments he couldn't feel the right solution for and she was a great person. Yes he did have complaints about her because at times he forgot to look at her as the friend she was and looked at her as the wife she'll become like while painting pouring so much deep onto a light blue that you forget that it could perform tender strokes. She was in a way his step-cousin, though how peculiar it sounded, she was related to him in a way – not by family bonds but by family issues.

                                                                            ' _I don't care if you are late ok Li meet me at_  _" Blue Pearl ". I'll wait_ _for you even if it is hours. Ok see you honey bye_!' the line's existence was eradicated before Li could give his temporary farewell. Li fell on amusement who gave him a smile – Meiling could be so swift on some situations he wondered if this pace was followed even in her career.   

                                                                      The clock read a time that told him it was after school. That meant he could go and sit with his angel on their room, which was for negative means actually turned into something positive. Like an arrow meant to kill cut off a trap for someone incarcerated. He proceeded towards the room with steps light and quick for when an ocean so beautiful one cannot resist the temptation to dive into it.

                                                                           -------------------------------

                                                                  ' Really, Sorry man I know some guys are jerks but this ones a bastard!' the voice was ripe and weighted in its fury but it was expected when it was beautiful and vivacious Linh Kirei Kishajoji's.

                                                                   ' Yes, now I have detention for a week but its ok Mr. Shyaron is a nice person we just sit around and talk.' Sakura's voice was a bit melancholic at first like a empty glass but then a droplet of pleasure trickled from it. She had told Madison and her friends that Li was nice as he felt she shouldn't write lines for she was in a distress of some sort but she really couldn't find the heart to tell them that well… her chest of silence was given away to a stranger…but she hoped to tell them…someday.

                                                                 ' Ok, I have to go home maybe I'll walk home with Madison; we live in the same block. Ok see you tomorrow.' Linh gave her exit as she slowly walked with Madison conversing about topics that usually touched the bricks of relationship first to make a successful foundation called friendship.

                                                                   Sakura turned to vision clouds flying in the shaded rich blue. They were the replicas of birds to her and the sky was their wings. She wished she could find her remaining feathers of bliss, not she had any real problems but her past sometimes served as barricading wall that hinders the path to the future. Birds can with ease fly over the walls that seemed to hamper the routes of our desire. She yearned for those feathers that would craft her desires after all the brush that could capture the painter's wishes was considered his tools of giving birth to magic.

                                                               Sakura's senses felt alarmed like tree swaying in silent motions as though waving its fingers to create a gesture that something was out of place as it was referring to the angry wind who was start his quarrel with the clouds once again. It was sign that spoke with a caring of safety and she knew what she was unaware – like a stag totally oblivious to the nearing deathful claws of the white tiger. She was late for her detention – five minutes but still! Her legs became the propellers who used the wind to navigate and as the wind knew this was an incident of uttermost concern. But then fate in his excitement in seeing the run of century made a wall of catastrophe. She fell against someone – and that person was like a metal spike on the gate glaring even with pleasant intentions, it was none another than Eli Moon. They were like two trees toppling on each other and that could be an uneasy feel to the balance of nature like a tinge of discomfort on her skin. Sakura impulse was to resume an upright position as fate had made a grave spill on her fortunes her noise had touched Eli's. Eli arranged his sheets of movements as well and a smile flew upon his lips. Sakura eyes became cold as snow when sun of mockery touched it trying to make it burn. Her legs became agile again as fallen wind was born again she left Eli with him pondering that inciting truth once more… _Face it Eli, you still love her…_

                                                                ' Miss Avalon – there you are.' Li was delighted upon seeing his angel though she had a slight concern in her face. It was quite comprehendible matter – first day of their day Sakura came early Li arrived after some moments but today it proved visa versa like the needle was present but not the cloth and the next time the cloth was present but not the needle.

                                                                     Sakura apologized and was seated. Their words were the constructors of a hidden bridge that they had no knowledge was being built. Like the wind was slowly carrying away your handkerchief without you knowing but then luck bathed it with sensual essences and it was back and you had no idea it had gone. Sakura explained about Makito and the car and Li couldn't help but stop the dagger of anger be shown clearly on his countenance as clearly as light falling on the green emitting the true contrast of their shades. Sakura counted that as a teacher like gesture – Li made a mental advice to aid him bottling his emotions for his angel like champagne whose sizzling excitement was a hyperactive puppy craving to play.

                                                                            They exited the school premises together. The winds of fury was fighting with the sky and the clouds shedding their graying coat through dews of splendor that captured the earth in a kiss so beautiful that made the Trees clap their limbs to produce their words of elation. At one time Sakura saw the droplets of elegance to contain a silver incandescence as if they were seeds of nurturing to pose as gifts to the gentle landscape. Silver, like his hair – Silver holding the cerulean as though making them sleep from emotions, treating them as dreams that have no definite structure.  Soon thunder started his dance as though he was singing for the sides to make their war more violent. Sakura suddenly by fear and escape of logic enveloped her hand with Li's. Li musing on how beauty could taunt him in this manner embraced hers. Skin kissed skin as gracefully water kissed the lips of a hungered stranger making the lines drenched with skin as though it yearned to consume those crimson foundations so its signature would be forever laid. Realization can sometimes be a force who breaks through your peaceful window, they let go after feelings were in full focus and paths were divided. For a second before they broke away they looked like couples as one would say…

                                                                          ---------------------------------

**_Author's Notes_** – That was the fifth chapter! Hoped you guys liked it! If there were any riddles that you couldn't understand, like what's this situation and that it'll be explained. I'll update soon!

                                                                         ----------------------------------------


	6. Elusive Drink

_Disclaimer_– CardCaptor Sakura, I completely love it! You wanna know the story! Its fabulous as a gown you want to wear for a ball – only you didn't make it and you are not really gonna wear it – the same goes for CardCaptor Sakura. Dammit! Oh well at least I'm writing this fic.

**_Respond to Reviews_** –

**_Tears Of A Lonely Soul_** – " Thank you! A million!"

**_Kimmikat_** – " I'm sorry I do hope you like this chapter."

**_Yaua_** – " I am happy that you think it's a good story and I hope you enjoy it more as it progresses."

**_Lady Hypocrite_** – " Thank you for your review and I do hope you like this chapter."

                                                                     **F**orbidde**n** **P**assio**n** – " **S**i**x** "  
                                                                                 
                                                                                **E**lusiv**e** **D**rin**k**__

                                                                              Dreams were comforting her, but was she really dreaming? Sakura could still feel the body of rain outside. They tapped slowly on the window as if to announce their presence and then were engulfed by the fertile lips of earth. Her mind was like a fox bring out his head to see if everything was all right before placing its body to rest. But why? Why was she doing that? It hadn't really reached her knowledge and it was bothering her severely. Her eyes begged her to let them go into the realm of tempting visions to their light of sight could be fed with strength but her mind was in unease, she couldn't be able to dream in peace even if her craving was intense.

                                                                       As usual the day after school was routine like in nature. It was like sewing the same design over again but when there was no complaint there was really no need for a change. Sakura's mother was late in her arrival for her abode and it was Sakura's duty to prepare a delicacy full of warmth so when her mother returned home from work her cold frustration would be healed a bit from making her tongue feel the essence of the glorious sweet heat living within the soul of the nutrient. Sakura prepared some stake, mashed potatoes and boiled some vegetables to add a bit more flavor to the whole meal. It took some moments but time was reciting a beautiful song in her honor as her intentions were noble the minutes were dancing to feed her soul in the most appropriate way. The fragrance of sensual food made the air their temporary home and the atmosphere invited them for they heightened her elegance.

                                                                               Sakura felt a bit fatigued but her patience was a virtue, she waited for her mother and hopefully wished that the food's fumes of warmth did not get completely devoured by the air who seemed to enjoy its succulent feel. Sakura concluded to do the remnants of her short homework until the time her mother would set foot into their home once more. It seemed like an good decision so she refrained her place from her comfy cushion, which contained some crinkles as a delicate firmness that was left by the dew on a plant radiating the leaf's yearning to feel on it the same want was on the cushion.

                                                                     Sakura's desk was a forest, which craved to teem and grow in the arms of knowledge. It was gyrated with books both rich with fiction and fact, stationery like sharpened pencils prepared to be in the construction of the mind's desires and pens deriving from the same category, Notebooks having clear sheets to preserve the firm touch of words. Sakura was perseverant in her tasks and the proof to be studious was laid before clearly as meadows who stretch onwards in their desire to craft beauty.  Sakura started finishing her essay " Panic. " As for the interruptions that flowed into their first day of class, most could not complete their essays so Li, being the kind teacher he was, permitted them to take it home and finish the remaining portions. Sakura had already plotted out the main building pillars of the story but she really quite end it. Her mind refused to emit more focus on the subject but rather on Makito.

                                                                             He was so enigmatic like a desert at night, how could it grow so cold when fire radiating from the wild regions on the sun had doted on it? Sakura slowly made her eyes crawl to his direction at a moment but surprise was such a playful creature that she found him looking at her. She gave a nervous smile to hide her motives but now that is. Orbs were evident in their stare she couldn't shelter from them as if winter was blowing towards her. Sakura gave her mind a severe berating, if she kept on her perpetual reverie how could she complete her work even today. She saw her hand's tactile environment a bit differently for a very good cause. Li Shyaron had held her hand in a very casual way but…but…it seemed to have a affectionate whisper in it but…but… why? He then seemed to resume his typical composure and like her his visage was like a mirror reflecting embarrassment. She felt a very nice aura laden in the skin of his hand; it was quite enthralling to her senses – WAIT! She wasn't supposed to think like this! Li…meaning Mr. Shyaron was her teacher – he was a replication of an older brother not an admiration. 

                                                                           Why was she conceiving sensations like this? Was it natural or was it a problematic issue? Was it a fantasy for emotions to release hidden tensions or was it the depth of reality? She brought her pen down with a banging thud, which made the wood of her table squeak in ailment. Her essay was complete but her life wasn't and now it became stringing tones of mature notes as a piece of music the player has trouble convincing the instrument to emit the right waves of tunes. Sakura arranged her papers and other objects in their correct positions and her eyes became a bit tiresome visioning the speaking hands of time in her neighboring clock, nine thirty, and her mother was late to come forth.

                                                              Just then her mother's shoe fell upon the wooden base of their dwelling. The wood was so stirred in the rising dance of elation that the sounds were quite accentuated in their formation. The walls were the delivering birds to her message. The strength in her feet sprang alive and she ran downstairs. The food still contained its appetizing dress of vapors, Thanks God! She thanked Him with all her soul. Her mother looked like a defeated tree who fell under the affections of howling wind. The leaves that gave her support were either torn, swallowed, gasping or fallen under a inviting earth – her mother's consciousness was in a torn up position it was a miracle that her feet could still grasp the floor, most of her strength swallowed, exhaustion making her breaths twirl and some strands of her hair had fallen out of their encasement but still her beauty was emphasized – a wounded white tiger's coat of snow shone more enthusiastically with the scarlet touches, she could relate to that.

                                               Her mother's voice was bit course perhaps to the accumulating loads feeding on her nerves, ' Oh Sakura – my day was like a around the world in one day, probably they should write a novel about that "Around The World In One Day" by whoever.'

                                                    ' Oh mom,' Sakura nodded her head sideways as her statement clearly spoke out and was no need of a gesture, ' You're pressing yourself too much.'

                                                       ' Sakura, honey,' her eyes shouted the desire to collapse and her sentences were getting heavier by the minute, ' When you get a job make sure your boss isn't a heart swallowing bitch!'

                                                           ' I'll try mom,' she was having a difficult time in restricting her humor from escaping her lips and giggles were scattered all over, ' I'll try.'

                                                             ' Good.' Her mother's answer was being shrouded by a yawn, her eyes were heavy a massive stones, ' Now look who made a lovely dinner. Thank you honey.'

                                                               Sakura was hugged by her mother and they sat to eat dinner. The dinner was very filling and the food cooked was like the image of brilliance and the conversation was preceded almost entirely by Natasha. She spoke of her day like it were a drama tale clipping it with her exact emotions and decisions so Sakura could draw out a perfect portrait with the right shades of ink. She sat silent but she wasn't really silent, an audience of one could quite make a difference; her mother's concerns were being eradicating, as Sakura became pond whose water did magnificence in cleansing a tired traveler. The dinner was consumed and now there was nothing left but essence on slumbering plates no loner being ploughed for food. Natasha was prepared on doing the dishes but Sakura insisted instead – when the fan had no strength left to cleanse you let the tap filled with water do it instead. Natasha kissed Sakura on her graceful cheeks and headed to her room in easy steps after all with a mountain on her mind it wouldn't a surprise if there were an avalanche. Her steps echoed a silent scream like deer whose leg had been shot – Natasha's feet were bleeding as their strength was being attacked each time she took a step but she was truly resolute not to collapse upon the stairs.

                                                              Soap slowly trailing on her hands, her body did most of the work for Sakura's eyes attention was up above and not below. She was thinking of why her feelings dawned like this? It was quite the thought and it adhered on her the same way. Why? Why? Why? Was she beginning to like him, probably because when they talked they shared a very nice line of comfort, It was strange, yes, that she could attempt to be casual with her teacher, her musings told her that she was fortunate to play a nice song sitting on the piano for the first time for Sakura had really sculptured Li in a place where she found him as a piano. Comical to her but she did it because Li was beautiful as a piano to her and she truly started to admire him in a gentle innocent way. Though she really didn't like it she just concluded the page as an innocent liking for a teacher who happened to be quite an understanding individual.

                                                         Pain, it bit her spitefully out of her region of cogitations and she saw the crimson dews of crying skin force its way out. She had been washing a knife when its wicked desire to catch her skin was commenced as she was drowning n her consuming thoughts. The blood slowly kissed the innocent foam conceived by the soap like red paint cloaking the shades of white marble. _Li…Mr. Shyaron…_ Sakura's mind caught her suddenly with those sentences. She dropped the knife who tasted her falling blood. Sakura's eyes became two meteorites that yearned to squash those thoughts. She was so confused, why was she thinking of her teacher while her finger was cut. Will she soon be thinking about her teacher constantly? That was disturbing! Would she be breathing, eating, sleeping, seeing, thinking, daydreaming about Mr. Li Shyaron!? No! She wouldn't let it happen! She couldn't let it happen! But…but could it happen?

    

_                                                                 Face it…you're in love I know its stupid but its love…I know it is…I mean I never ponder about anybody this intensely for so long and…and… I dreamt about him too, I have fallen in love with my teacher…but will he love me back… _

                                                              Her face confronted different waves of emotions. She was tired yes, thinking so profusely could get a person extremely fatigued. But her mind pleaded her to make a conclusion and she decided that it was for her own best not to leave this hanging somewhere where it could fall of like a shirt on a wire and cloud her normal musings. She was a bit concerned actually more of in a panic, she hadn't expected this of herself and at first it wasn't really disturbing but not welcoming either. But then she invited as a heat of something illuminant as the sun's rays slowly aiding you out from the nightmare called loneliness. She was in love with a teacher as a wind in love in touching meadows and she accepted it with approval for she truly did love him. She had been priced by the arrow call love at first sight and she decided to go with its flow.

                                                                Mrs. Li Shyaron… Hiroki fancied the way it was produced by her tongue. It was like a sweet nectar kissing her sensations and excitement was like lightning claiming the sky. How she fell in love with her teacher was most questionable. It came to her as mysteriously as a feather in the wind but she liked it so she kept it. It brushed against her like a soft creature needing a home and her was its lodging now. She remembered the sweet charm that was his voice, the luscious texture that was his form, the rigid vessel that was his personality and the elegant flow that was his hair. Hiroki thought of him as perfect as a blinking diamond in a cave.

                                                                        She wanted so much to feel his gentle essence yet again. It was so tempting that she wished she had a photograph of him just to patience her hunger but that would be risky. But some risks were like valuable treasure and their pure heightened taste can be felt only if the prosperity was deep. 

                                                                          She wanted to have him more than anything. She will work with the most resolution to earn him and then they could even start a family. Together, they would always walk the steps in life, together they would face each other complications, and together they would vision each other's emotions, together they would merge into one soul…

                                                                   The scent of food was quite welcoming to Li's senses. He had an exhausting day, which was made into a light airy pace by the presence of his darling angel, but now as he sat on a table that was almost holding place near the window. The " Blue Pearl " wasn't really an exclusive restaurant. It was famous for its exotic delicacies, grandeur like taste and its comforting vibe. Li ate out of his crab while Meiling's tongue mixing with the heat of the words fluctuated a sort of appealing spice to the conversation.

                                                                 Meiling talked about her projects with a very well determination in her voice like a steed that could conquer the height of a wall. Li felt proud of her for she was so focused on her work when some considered their profession just a procedure to achieve financial benefits Meiling accomplished her tasks to satisfy her passion to construct. Li was not in his typical manner, he was mad at Meiling before but now he was in the body of a friend. It was like treating a stick that lashed out at you when it thought you were to be reprimanded but at the same time it would protect you from the outer harm.

                                                                      Li saw Meiling's absorbent nature for she was being engulfed in the tornado of her own ponderings that Li actually made an assumption that she might have forgotten about the atmosphere around her. Li's eyes reached out of the window to see the stream of movement ever perpetual as the breathing civilization seemed to inhale so much new innovations that its enthusiasm almost pleaded it not to sleep. His mind became like a flow of water quite as though not knowing how to play its next movements but then a little aid of the considerate hands of earth caused it to find its pacing of music and it glided against once more. He was listening to Meiling's sentences as if they were the inward phonic of a beating barrel for his mind's eyes stretched out for his winged princess.

                                                            His binding chains were being torn to shreds by the hot flame called affection and after all even a branch that incarcerates its cut off to ash by the ferocious shine of the blade. He was so tired in his denial for now he was suffocating himself with. Couldn't he accept it like a man that he really loved the girl? It was not only the beauty of her appearance but it was her warm sensation because the rock that looked pretty and could make a divine support could be frail as moss. His reminiscence was swirling with pleasure realizing the first time he held that beautiful creature in his arms but then at that time he was blinded by concern to see her beauty like if his veiled by sun to see the true beauty of a horizon.

                                                                    Why did I have to fall in love with a student? He felt a bit melancholic, its like a bird who had wings but just was not allowed on that form of blue…Even if I did confess she might think of me as a pervert who is only looking for sex for there are people like that not to mention her ex-boyfriend Eli Moon.

                                                                ' Li, darlin' – you are paying attention to me aren't you?' Meiling sounded quite incited seeing Li's eyes dwell of into deepening colors assured her he was in his own mind.

                                                                   ' Huh – oh sorry Meiling, please do forgive me.' Li felt quite sorry because he didn't mean to be so impertinent. Meiling's topics were not boring and they were adorned in the most exceeding amount of interest but sometimes you just couldn't help but go into a reverie for falling onto a pond even with great balance came naturally as well.

                                                                  ' Its ok, I'm tired today. Though it's my day off I just can't seem to get my head on a normal beat. Its not relaxed it's going of somewhere like a rope that keeps on being tight around its position don't want to renounce its tied up state. I'm feeling kinda exhausted for it but I'm glad you're here with me Li – Uh aren't you gonna finish.' Her speech was actually in a kind of trance like state when it started until reality knocked on her vision pointing out to Li he hadn't really finished.

                                                                Musings were so annoying at times making us flow with them in the midst of the mind but without them we were incomplete, a bottle without water is usually considered irrelevant. He smiled apologetically to Meiling who responded her lips to mimic his gesture and then she was too fixated in finishing that she never uttered a single word. Li was intent in ending his meal as well – it had been a while they had acquired their position in this restaurant and it would be good to leave for they were professionals he knew basically that Meiling was more occupied at the moment right now, she would be brimmed with excitement to know he wanted to help her. Li had come up with that suggestion as he was quietly devouring his appetizing item, he realized that he might as well get used to Meiling as she was going to be his bride. Meiling was now swallowing her food in a speedy pace though she wasn't being uncivil.

                                                                  Li knew that assimilated in her mind Meiling could easily become water falling from a tap, it seemed to fall down and do everything accordingly but it rushes so fast in its involuntary rhythm that it sometimes brims the whole container. Li knew that until Meiling didn't hear the sound of fork clashing with an vacant metal plate she'll keep doing this procedure and not really feeling in the sensation to actually wake her from this trance after all the wall in which she was crossing was quite delicate and feeding her with prominent musings if he were to glide her out her annoyance will be quite bitter for his pleasure.  

                                                                    He hadn't finished his meal and to be honest with himself he yearned to retain himself from that action. His mind being the hive of musings were not allowing him to focus upon his meal anymore and his hunger seemed to be kept comfy a bit by those ponderings so he couldn't really complain. He started looking outside the window more seeing the population more enthusiasm in created the symphony of survival. Meiling spoke nothing and so found a nonchalant refuge in his mind but his senses were behaving in a bit peculiar manner if he perceived it well. They seemed to be speaking to him with gentle motion like a flock of birds fleeting danger's hands awakening caution in a person's stature. But what was this supposed situation?

                                                   ' I'm done.' Meiling's announcement was like a ringing bell to free Li's sensations from the depth of his thoughts and he saw Meiling was finished.

                                                                Li just called over a waiter and asked for the check. After paying it Li started to study Meiling's current persona. Her hands slowly resting on a table her eyes tilted slightly out the window as though observant but this was not the object in Meiling's case. It was staring into abyss of water of a pond but not really trying to search it out you were just holding it as a replica of your soul or mind and you want to figure some things in yourself. Li just looked outside once more his senses were holding his nerves tightly as a support pressing them quite tightly making his blood rush as though it was being incarcerated but why? The air was communing with his body informing him of a vile essence present but where…then…he saw it…something that made his body roar like mountain that seemed to serve home for lightning to strike upon it.

                                                         The bastard! He was here! He was here…right outside…licking his lips on a young woman after a kiss…the poor soul…she had no clue on his monstrous tactics that clawed down her innocence. He was like a branch that aided you in seeing a more vivid view of a plain but then struck you unconscious. Li's blood was so fierce it was like a tiger readying his talons to tear upon a being. Li slowly got up his fingers meeting with his palms to construct a connection for the heat. Meiling finally noticed Li's sudden slow paced movement of renouncing his place. Meiling was about to question Li of his behavior but Li just walked right out of the restaurant. He wanted a meeting with that bastard and now…

                                                                 Li was heading their direction when a crowd mentioned otherwise and broke his intentions. When he emerged out of the pool of bodies the bastard was already gone and so was the young woman. This perplexed him, how could they have been blown away so quickly? Like they were smoke being pushed away by a rapidly moving environment. _DAMMIT!_ Li was so furious with himself, he was in the other side of the road on a different pavement and he left…left Meiling behind, another invading thorn on his realizing skin. Dammit was a correct word to describe his whole state right at this moment.

                                                              ' LI! Li are you ok?! What happened? Are you alright!' Meiling was running towards him with her statements flying with concern and her heart seemed to be wheeling so fast that he found guilt stab right down his soul.

                                                         ' Eh, yeah I'm ok just fine…Sorry to leave you I…I…I'm sorry…' Li was finding his words hard to arrange, he saw Meiling's eyes being pressed by the mass of worry that he chastised himself beyond typical limits, he shouldn't have just abandoned her that bastard was the vessel of trouble!

                                                        ' Li you look so nervous, what happened? I really wanna know you seemed so right a moment ago now you are like a trying to balance yourself on a thin metal like a pin, please you can tell what's wrong?' Meiling had so much concern in her that her kindness would have no question to it whatsoever but Li still could not present it with truth for it was a matter that made him too raged and Meiling more earnest to handle him with questions.

                                                          ' I was looking at that blue dress,' Li's hand pointed towards the window, his statement were needing a cane of support to act as if it were in the norm of course Meiling's vision wandered of towards the cerulean beauty. It was a typical outing sort of dress but it had a lovely flow and it ended at the knees. ' Let me buy it for you.'

                                                   Before Meiling could say anything of any nature Li came back quickly with the dress. He was only partially lying, he had been looking at the dress but that was long before he chased after that bastard of a man who corrupted others for his own pleasantry. But he had envisioned Sakura in it. It was comical he admitted his feelings, accepted them but he just couldn't get it. As if he yearned to dangle from a vine but was slipping off and couldn't climb it at all. Well, Meiling was quite delighted with her new exquisite material. Li looked at the dress again, it looked kind of similar to another dress. One…one Alexia had worn…on that day…the day…the day…she had confessed… that she loved him…

                                                                  Tiresome eyes, Emerged out of biology class. Sakura thought she could fall asleep right there. Today was the continuation of Schistsoma Belharzia and there would be a quiz progressing shortly during the next week. Mathematics had loads of sums wanting her attention as though they she were a catalyst to make them evolve into fully functioning entities. Now after English, she could get her meal at the cafeteria and as she made her body taste the filling factors of physical strength she could also rest a bit.

                                                                       Sakura was still a bit out of place like a bottle whose cap was not fitted in the right fashion. That's because Makito almost had every class with her. It was though she was in a snowy desert and fate desired to see how she would act in the presence of a vessel of ice. It was not such a pleasant situation – first of all Makito or Yue was hard as a stone who wouldn't take a curve of flow from even the delicate fingers of a complimenting artist. He had made his eyes corner her for quite some moments during class and basically Sakura's comfort was ebbing away.

                                                                She thought it was because Yue was foreign to his environment but did he find it necessary to perpetually stare upon her. She delivered him a smile as though they were words trying to make him comprehend that she couldn't really attain on which he was trying to direct on her but no change on temperament was issued. She turned around but could still feel his eyes softly walking on her skin as though it was telling her something so she turned once more and gave him another smile.

                                                                  Yue was still as stationary as dead wood and his eyes seemed to loom over her as though she was some strange fish in the bottom of the pond. She could senses her nerve swaying so easily as if objects anyone could manipulate. Her heart desired to know the motive for Yue's eyes attempting to

blend into her but why? What purpose was there? He looked so intently at her as though she were a parchment with invisible ink on her skin that will lead him to a lost treasure. Her head slowly moved around as though fearing she'll see deadly apparel sneering so wildly as if she were a lively kill. Yes, she did see them, twin arrows grabbing her skin to feast so deliciously upon. Her lips now were balancing themselves like over massed boulder on top of a hill but it was able to hold the place of strength for a little while, her smile was slowly produced but nervousness was extremely rich in his incandescence.

                                                          It must have been the concern on her smile or something that had gone from notice but Makito slowly turned away his eyes. This instead of bringing calm to her nerves it amplified her annoyance. Was Yue this monotone in school? Or was it a genetic plague? Was his father a mime? So many questions, some escaping out of struggle others out of logic, but one thing for sure – Makito Yue Reed needed some help and Sakura was bound to give it to him.

                                                                    He had to realize that coldness can sometimes creates ailments to a body for the blood of existence cannot take too much of the frost who freezes your pool of emotions. Most people will get quit quizzical about this sort of judgment to why they would suddenly want to aid a supposed stranger? Well Sakura longed to achieve it for there was a strange yet lovely essence about Makito. She had sensed it for the first time she had seen him during the accident. It was fate had somehow made a fantasy float through the mirror called reality for…Makito Yue had a resembled to one of her main character in her novel.

                                                                         But there were other reasons for it as well. Sakura just thought they were invisible scars present in Makito. He seemed normal enough but that wasn't really a clear image. A person may think a hole in the earth seemed perfect enough only to be bitten by a shrouded creature alerting him that something was there. Yes, there was something deep within Makito's heart and it was raw in its cut and that must be the reason for his oddity kind of behavior. She sensed that Makito spirit was secretly asking her for help, nor else why would he – he always let his vision cling onto her.  Sometimes people had this emotion stroking their soul. They could sense the aura gyrating an individual being quite strange and this compels them the other being to try to discover the bizarre labyrinth before their eyes.

                                                                                       Well, Sakura's mind found her once more, I can try to talk to him to make an effort to figure him out, but…people have already tried that. Its like trying to break down a door with your strength but the result was futile as the door's dead corpse seemed to have fossilized. But we should try. That's the whole issue try – if you claim defeat in such a short moment its like stabbing your own life in a the end. After all Life is not forever but fine qualities like friendship and love can extend its feel for a bit for when the dream is sweeter awakening from it seems like betrayal to your systems.

                                                                  ' Sakura,' Madison's utter was like a whispering pull out of her cogitations and it had a persistent feel to it, ' Sakura Mr. Shyaron just called you to his desk. To submit  your essay – he's already called you three times!'

                                                                        Sakura felt slightly embarrassed but she decided to make the feeling drift away for the filling of it could make her slip up more and cause more impeding damage. The audible phonic of a teasing giggle full of pure mockery was destroying the sanctity of the atmosphere. Sakura's head motioned towards Ruby and Miyami their breath being diseased as they tried to hold their vile sound within their hands. Of course the giggles were grotesque presents for her behavior on her former moment but she didn't fall victim to them. Instead she arrived upon the teacher's desk and handed over her essay.  Li illuminated her unease with his charming smile and she returned it with her own angelic kind.

                                                                             Comical, she was so drawn by the struggling vessels of her musings that she had forgotten that she had even walked into her class.  But then it was a realization that opened a window of attention. She knew now that this thought of helping Yue be alright was a prominent one indeed because sometimes when an idea catches your head in such a nature that makes you muse about for long moments its value is quite exceeding. She too her seat next to Madison and her emerald pools darkened a bit as ponderings dived into them.  She was thinking about the subject and how to stand forth near Makito and well converse with him.

                                                         ' Hey Sakura,' a person's caring made her head turn, ' Don't feel bad the teacher didn't say anything so you have nothing to worry about and those girls, don't really care about 'em.'

                                                                     It was Linh and Sakura felt a small tinge from her conscious. Sure Linh had some classes with her but after warming her with a "hi" Sakura hadn't really paid any attention on her or her other friends. All these musings were taking up her mind but we should take care it doesn't become a closed chamber from the people we hold a special place for.  And she didn't really doubt the presumption that Linh will become one of her best friends in time. ' Thanks Linh.' She answered her kindness with a heated flow. Yes, Linh had assumed she was feeling a bit upset with the situation in present but she was still trying to comfort her as if she were an ocean wave enveloping me to show me that there was nothing to fear so I could dive in but the actual reason was that I wasn't really fearing it but just not prepared in clothing to go out and reach it.

                                                                       Li looked at the girl's baring their laughter on his poor Sakura. The people did giggle when Sakura came forwards after taking a while but they were expanding the topic more than it was required as if they were filling their buckets of humorous attributes with more than it could contain. Li was getting quite incited but his countenance was in order of not displaying the shadow of it. He knew he cared about his angel and that he always wanted the best for her that's why he had grafted a smile to assure her that everything will be in order at the end (as he sensed a concern in the core of her mind). But these girls were like abhorring insects trying to cause a disease in an already tensed mind. He loathed individuals feeding of the mortification of others. He recognized one of them as Miyami, the person who had insulted Hiroki, and he guessed the other to be Ruby.

                                                                  He decided to discreetly make his anger flow to extinction by allowing the class to begin. He decided he would check the essays later during the day and hand them out on the following day. His chalk almost touched the board when the procedure was ceased for a sharp giggle maneuvering in the environment. Li turned around and saw some people looking at him with their expectant eyes others just confined in natural whispers but he already had the knowledge that none of these individuals had uttered that sound. His neck bent a bit to the side granting him the vision of the last few benches. It was once again Ruby and Miyami. They were writing something on a piece of paper and staring at both Sakura and Hiroki for some shrouded purpose.

                                                       His eyes made a mental memorization of the scene and then he decided to hand out the papers he had constructed for the class, ' Ok students. I made an O' Level type question paper for you to solve. Section A is the comprehension area. They are three passages with their own line of questioning and they are extracts from quite the creative novels. Section B and Section C are for later times but I would want all of you to finish Section A completely today. Yes, the other papers are for those people who are participants in the Literature class. Its just some biographical facts of William Shakespeare, just for common knowledge.'

                                                                               He handed the papers to the students and asked Nikki if she could pass the papers to Hiroki and the others seated at the end of the class. She passed them onwards. Miyami took hers with a blind hand. Her focus laid within the tones of Ruby and Li's eyes held a vast vision to take that into his understanding. He told the class to begin and even informed them that he was going to aid if a problem was faced.

                                                                       Black curves of a novel captured part of his concentration but the other dwelled inside the form of the environment. He could feel the secretive whispers that held the soft flow of a conversation that was carrying information of their following assignments. He really didn't concern too much on that topic for it wasn't a marked task and this was the first class after all. Then the familiar giggle ate away his serene position. It was Miyami's voice; the recognizable touch in them communed with him fluently. His orbs made their clandestine route over to their seated figures. Ruby threw a paper ball with silent speed at Sakura. Sakura, his most spirited angel, could taste its bitter intention in the air as if it were the smoke of burning corpse. She caught it with a cold calmness and directed her gaze towards the despicable duo. She opened it and the abhorrence of it was like spikes tearing away the elation in her pretty spheres.

                                                                                    Li was infuriated beyond comprehendible fences. HOW DARE THEY INSULT HIS ANGEL! Then Miyami had her of the sadistic play by throwing one of those rotten pieces of paper at Hiroki. It hit her head and her soft cry of surprise was not very audible but high in its curiosity. She picked up the ball, reluctance vivid as water flowing out of a barrel in her eyes. But then again she was swept too much of the suspicion that made her stand still like a tree in a field wondering how thunder touches were like. Her eyes were filled with mourning dews of belief that was being tossed like an unpleasant creature in her mind. He saw Sakura's visage now constructing a sour feel as if she was sensing a vile beast scratching near her soul. THAT WAS IT!

                                                              ' Miss Ogatha,' Li called out in a very feathery manner that pressed delicately upon Miyami's senses, ' Miss would you please delight me in your knowledge of Shakespeare.'

                                                                    ' Shakes-peare.' She turned on a stuttering presence, it was clear that her bewildered eyes spoke out that she was a negligent animal caught in a vulpine cage.

                                                                     ' Yes, you have taken Literature have you not? So though this is English Language class I just want to know your understanding of the author.' Li smile was an entity that had charm that functioned as it seeds of being and so whither it was fabricated or authentic it was quite radiant in its appearance. Also when it was lifted by the pure elegance that were his words of typical yet extravagant nature had beauty's hands stroking it all the way.

                                                                     ' Well uh, well Shakespeare is this guy from the – well he was a very extraordinary writer and he wrote many plays – his works are read all over the world and his plays are still done today.' Miyami was like a boat on furious and swift waves that punctuated an unhealthy balance.

                                                                  Li approached in a casual fashion and had the question arrive in place,    ' Yes that's true but what about his life in some ways. His birth date and his assumed lifestyle.' He just carried a earnest aura within just as if it were just typical yearning to hold the words of knowing but of course he had some of the perceiving to his questions prior to his decisions.

                                                                           Miyami's eyes were holding to the worry that was exceeding in its structure and made it appear as if she were the victim of surrounding arrows of pure malice. But it seemed to walk to other passages for she smiled and responded, ' Sir, I'm afraid I can't answer for I haven't really memorized this sort of thing.'

                                                                    Li just made his lips shield the words he were going to use, ' Yes that true but the paper is right in front of you.' His tone was a informative one though the sweetness of his pleasure of apprehending such a girl in her steps of spiteful gestures.

                                                            ' What.' Obviously the surprise in her statement was vivid as a broken piece in a decorative object and she looked down her table to see two sheets of paper. She looked at Li again whose smile was now stretching a sort of exasperated aura in its origin. Miyami vocal chords felt a weight as though a mass from a heavy cascade was prohibiting her to say anything for the moment.

                                                           ' Well Miss Ogatha its clear to me that you put more of your mind to your work rather than buzzing away like a drone it would be quite useful.' Li commented with his hand on her desk with incited eyes.

                                                            Miyami looked rather upset but Li sensed a mild elation. The tiger gets to know how sharp his talons are when another tiger pounces on him. Miyami should know the difference between teasing of a harmless nature and jesting of a sour breed. He turned To Ruby who had no concern let lose on her face and Li could say her confidence was very high. She may have not looked at the paper supplied with information but knowledge illuminated as a glow of fire even in the harshest skin of winter. Li loved the heated kiss of a challenge.

                                                            Ruby started reciting the song of brilliance and its shining of elegance of exceeding her companion was secretly (yet caught to the observant) flowing. Li was impressed by her understanding, for he never really did underestimate her aptitude but she really was capable of drinking hard pieces of language showing her skills in the student that resided in the realms of her entwining depths of her mind. Miyami's sound of annoyance was audible in her stream of deliverance, obviously Ruby's act of making her height lower than needed was quite vivid in her perceptive. The tree who sways around in the wildest manner to a summer breeze is indirectly radiating his ripening taste to impede the joyous move of a short thread of grass.

                                                      ' … So that's the conclusion to my little William Shakespeare report.' Ruby's confidence was truly at a peak that could open the sky to the realms of heaven.

                                                    Hopefully, Li mused in irritation, God doesn't allow such monsters who are like devil wearing the façade of beauty enter heaven nor else we would forget about hell on earth and think about the disease in heaven. ' Miss Akizuki I am glad that you were able to give us a truly adequate amount of biography concerning William Shakespeare but can you tell me why there is no drop of ink on your paper?' he had told this with a expression that was in pride at first than in annoyance later. Ruby looked at her pallid dead paper with no ink in it. It could be classified as it had no ink, the chemical that kept it alive, Li continued in the same exasperated manner, ' Clearly both of you are busy writing insults then taking your work into consideration. I'll assign a week's detention for you two.'

                                                    Miyami and Ruby were clearly taken off in a place that was not known to them anymore, it was showing that they had commence with such actions before and no teacher had been capable to pushing them to the floor like this in the dirt of defeat. They wanted to plea for there case but it was quite obvious they couldn't Li was the fox who couldn't be deceived for his caught every feather motion of the chickens. They could be called the chickens as the fox caught them so graciously.

                                                               Li went on sitting observing on Miyami upset visage and Ruby's angered one but he really didn't care. Not that he enjoyed bringing them misfortune he just had to make them understand some factors that effect life. Behaving insolently on others invite enemies that are spilling trouble onto your lap of future. If you have teased a dog on a lease the next time he is free he can make you climb up a tree or a wall. As he sat down he felt the incandescence of the eyes of Sakura Avalon. He looked at her speaking with the light of gratitude and he wanted to burn in elation right there at that moment for he made his princess smile. Hiroki had thought otherwise and she was started to get the movement that maybe Li had some admiration on her as this was the second time he rescued her. _My prince in shining armor_, it was a prayer of happiness to her and the rest of the class she stayed in her blissful persona.

                                  The Bell was the announcement for the food to arrive into the famished bodies of the moving student body. The groups of figures were walking towards the cafeteria. Linh and Madison were conversing of the life that once had existed in the heart of Kyoto when Linh was there living it. They truly were in enjoyment as though the shades of the memoirs became a vivacious tapestry in their thoughts. Sakura had run through the watery wall of her world of musings once again, trying to untangle the vines that were the locks to Yue's being. Then a radiance of silver sliced through her musing wall. It was Yue and he was going into the cafeteria and Sakura nerves on a impulse made a pursuit as though he were an escaping feather then needed to be caught on an immediate scale.

                                                  Linh and Madison called out to me and they had frightening aura blending with the air that Sakura could sense. To them she was the bird who suddenly flocked away from a bush. They called after her but Sakura gave them the sign she will be a moment. She followed Yue but in a forest of moving bodies it was difficult to find the flower you want to pick.  Sakura got in to see a sight she had assumed that could probably progress to reality but it occurred so soon that it was a bit startling at first.

                                                     A pack of girls were all circling Yue in such a way as though he were a newborn sculpture. They were giggling and all smiling in a manner that could immediately be called flirtatious. But Yue was ignorant he just commenced on with his meal as though nothing was out of typical means. Either he was common with this type of scenario or his former cold self was a defense against such nature. The girls showered him with questions and well were inquisitive about each detail but Yue had no concern. Even a eye was not shown to direct anyone even with a mild interest. The girl hungered for his voice or his approval but they got none of those rewards – it was as if they were running for miles without any water and was yet to be presented with some.

                                 The girls were exhausted in their pursuit. It was clear that Makito had no desire or even a slight fondness to converse with them. They concluded that to leave him in isolation, of course the war to gain his fancy was not over. Sakura saw him still eating and the sense of worry slowly rested upon her as though it were a strand of fur causing a little bit of discomfort. Would Makito act the similar way with her if she were to approach? Would her attempt be as trying to bang down the castle walls were her hands as a support? It was true that no one can fully tell how deep the water is until they dive in so she must move the same way. She took a plate and proceeded towards him. Each step beginning to be captured by a weight that was still growing as if her every contact with the ground was a agent making it reach to its complete form which could be a thing Sakura had a feeling she was definitely not going to adore.

                                                     She stopped in front of him, he made no gesture of knowing she was there as though she was just in his mind. Sakura knew an invitation was something that would be a miracle so she decided to sit down next to him. He still gave no sign on knowing her presence so Sakura knew either then talking with him there was really no other direction. ' Uh… Hello Makito.' She knew she sounded a bit nervous that's because she knew that basically he wouldn't reply and that maybe this was an incorrect action to be doing but then again there was something in her not willing to give in to this reality for a person showing this sort of complexity happened a motive very simple to understand.

                                                                Expectations were accurate for Makito didn't even bring out a breath layered with a sound of attention.  Sakura decided to stay silent for a while perhaps then she could see the fascination that Makito found in its skin and probably she'll get to know its language that covered completely over him.  Then Sakura grew weary as though she was enclosed in a bottle containing night and it was just futile to be waiting for a sun where black tied its entire form onto like a snake wrapping itself onto a branch. But then there was sunlight and it was gold in its rarity and its beauty.

                                                          ' You're name is Saki right?' It was so sudden that it frightened her as though it were a suddenly sound of droplet in a dark space. His voice was usually cold thankful to the frost that was his loyal pet.

                                                             ' Uh…no' out of the corner of my sight she saw Abhijeet's smile becoming into a look of irritation. He had been passing through and gave her a nice greeting but when the word "Saki" was uttered he converted his smile into a hateful hardened look. It was like lovely clay of earth became into a rock to add weight so feelings could be expressed. She was but perplexed. Everybody knew her given nickname was Saki but Abhijeet was the one who given it to her and the only one who had this secret permission to use it but…how come he knew it.

                                                            ' Then why does that boy, call you that?' he drew out a finger whose ever feel was inquisitive and it was positioned at Abhijeet who sat next to Tom at a near table. Obviously Abhijeet hadn't a really pleased expression on his face.

                                                             ' Well,' she smiled she had to with a candid posture, ' Saki is a nickname he gave me and so he is the only one who uses it and no other person. His name is Abhijeet Shaker.'

                                                             ' Oh,' it was just a typical notion no interest in knowing the person's identity or the revelation of the fact, clearly it must take a lot of flames to burn down a boulder of ice, ' Then I apologize, I have no authority to call you that, though I must say that it sounds quite nice.'

                                                              It was a sharp caress of something soft in being. He almost had released a smile or was it just exaggeration due to the act of his sudden change of words. Though his voice was still with the familiar cold it was a bit lighter in nature. He stood still as though regaining his habitual silence. She felt a bit weak as it commenced. The noise was from around but it never really posed so immense for the clandestine barrier that swirled around them. Sakura was feeling that Yue was possessed by a poltergeist and though she had said a prayer a minute earlier the poltergeist of ice was flowing into Yue's form again.

                                                        ' Are you going to stay silent? Please tell me your real name.' He sounded so polite that it was so well amazing for the essence of cold can hold something as a formality but then again formality was sometimes born out of cold climate in a deadly atmosphere.

                                                             Silent, she was almost going off into a humorous addiction that made it so hard to completely cascade her laughter but it was truly a blessing that not a single droplet of it fell. Here he was talking of silence to her when he wore it around him all the time like his favorite leather jacket but it was true that sometimes when people have this common emotion following them around they still find it, the same emotion, foreign if attached to others. ' I'm sorry. My name is Sakura Avalon.' She just introduced herself in a very nice manner to make him feel a bit comforted. There were a lot of reasons for this thing – first we usually do introduce ourselves in a comforting way, but she had other reasons. The people around Yue weren't producing a gentle or friendly aura to him and it was quite vivid. Even her own friend Abhijeet wasn't granting him with a look of candid nature and that kind of incited her. Though she knew that Makito Yue Reed well deserved it a bit for that morning incident it just seemed annoying to completely illuminate it when she was trying to make friends with him.

                                                        ' So Sakura,' he started so suddenly with his monotone of a voice that it instantly clipped me off from my thoughts, ' I see we have a lot of subjects together.'

                                                          See – no – more like memorize to Sakura. Though she hated to admit it Yue was too much of an oddity for betterment.  He spoke no words but did speak a million with his captivating, uneasy eyes that were the mouth of so many gestures that even he sat quiet they did the speaking for him. Like a mother did for a child at times so did his blue blossoming spheres, who spoke so many sentences but they were wrapped in the thread of silence as if only a special few were able to read through.

                                                           ' Yeah,' she agreed with a standard tone, ' We do Makito. So uh you're from England right? How was it there?'

                                                           Yue remained silent. It seemed he had heard the question but just didn't seem too keen to acknowledge it. He stayed quiet as usual and Sakura could be honest to herself as she heard her breath draw out a fatigued exhalation. But then Yue did speak, probably he had heard it or just he now seemed it was important enough to answer it, ' It was ok.'

                                                              ' Alright.' Sakura was in a perplexed condition, she sounded a bit happy for the friendliness of composure that Yue had answered her question but she was surprised it was only three words. Most people tended to say a bit more as introductions are exchanged but then she was forgetting that Yue was an oddity after all the piano key with the softer note was taken as different.

                                                             ' I know I should have said this before but I am sorry about yesterday.'  Yue was more quiet than usual and it scared Sakura, his usual tone was already so cold could there be another stage that surpassed it. Well it there could be after all they always say that they were worst fates than death and she also knew they were greater darkness' then a room with no light. ' Well I was too shocked to say anything,' he continued, ' For it was my fault really. My chauffeur was going the wrong direction and I kind of pulled myself forward to tell him. He got distracted and as he is not really that experienced so  he lost control. After that my disbelief was making me stay silent that for my action a person could have gotten killed. Then I was getting late so I just went away of course I felt I should have given you an apology for someone threw something at my car later on.'

                                                  It was comical that Linh had thrown her sandals at the car but her statement was understood so it was a very useful gesture indeed. ' Its ok I s'ppose. You didn't really mean too so I know its alright –'

                                                    She realized Yue's eyes just went wide from their narrow position. It just seemed a bit massive than norm. It was surprise to a level that was quite new to him and Sakura sensed as he stood staring more endlessly as though an ocean could be from his sight. He was looking at Ruby…so…so… intently but why?

                                                       Ruby caught his stare its whole being was being laid on her. She smiled in her sexiest of manner and like a feline ready to seduce the skin of the incoherent she walked to him with an attractive posture all the way. She didn't even give a droplet of attention to Sakura's presence but just looked deeply at Makito. Her smile never escaping, her posture never leaving, her sensual touches never dying. ' Hey handsome like what you are looking at?'

                                                       Sakura yearned so immensely to slap her but she just couldn't for Yue's state at that moment prohibited her to do any other action then to just stare at the growing scene with a concern. Why was Yue staring like that?

                                               ' Well are you going to stay silent. Tell me am I so breathtaking?' Ruby was so bathing in her pompous persona that her loud statement made all heads interested in what was occurring. Even Abhijeet took a look with Madison, Linh and the others.

                                                          Yue was still in his enigmatic feel as though he was cursed to be in the realms of the unmoving. Sakura thought if the ice had finally consumed him to be in this attire of impulse. But then again it just seemed too unexpected to be real.

                                                    ' Hey what the fuck is wrong with you?' Ruby was as raging as the beast trapped in a fire with no escape. Yue was the fire that fire getting ever so closer becoming the trap of no knowing of what was surrounding.

                                               Yue was getting more and more still. Sakura wanted to touch him and tell him to wake up from this position but she failed so miserably as curiosity hindered her for doing such a thing. Sakura never once ceased to wonder what Yue saw so capturing in this cruel, harsh individual or was it those things that made him so stationary. Sometimes even the gargantuan wave blending with death halted us to move for we may have never expected this to happen.

                                            ' You fucking freak just stay away fro me!' Ruby yelled and went past, obviously she was in a fear that Makito was looking at her for eternity.

                                                          Whispers exploded immediately and so did the expressions of the skeptical. Yue just remained and then he left the cafeteria. Sakura saw him leave but though she had this need to pursue she stated that he was best being alone for a while. What was it that Yue saw in Ruby that got him in that condition? Did he somehow know Ruby? Well she could secretly see this sudden glitter of identification in his surprised orbs. But that was impossible wasn't it? Well that was the problem, Yue was like an elusive drink the contents in it were stirred in such a way that even if you tasted a little you had no apprehension of what the ingredients were but she was perseverant in searching out.

                                              ' Mr. Shyaron, may I ask you a question?' she was seated in her detention room and suddenly the question slipped out and the matter of impatience was vivid.

                                                 He was a bit surprised by the sudden touch of her voice. He was in his world of moving swirls of ink and she was in hers. She was engulfed and so was she it seemed the a ink was the lovely lines showing the gates to another realm – the realm of fantasy. Now she spoke her voice laden with every questioning thread as if a hold blanket had wrapped it. But what has his princess to ask of him? She seemed so troubled as though if something was twisting irritably in her mind. He could see clearly shining out for a land covered with a flood was hard not to notice.

                                                   ' Yes go ahead,' he simply stated in a friendly manner, ' Is anything the matter? Is something bothering you?'

                                                      ' Yes, um… sir.' She was getting a bit nervous, ' Sir can you tell me anything about Yue. He seems so strange, he doesn't talk at all and he barely shows emotion and it's difficult.'

                                                         Li looked at her. His princess. And he thought if his body was in absence of a ribcage to keep his heart intact it would have melted into water. Such worry for a person still considered as a stranger, such devotion in trying to help that individual. After all these were the qualities also possessed; by an angel for an angel aids everyone, whither good or evil. But now he felt his heart being trapped in the cage of sorrow seeing his princess in distress with the lacking of understanding was something he couldn't bear to watch but he too was having trouble opening this bag of contents for the ropes were too defensive.

                                                         ' Honestly Miss Avalon, He had a very suffering childhood. He lost he mother when he was quite young and his stepsister as well so I think socially he is insecure.' Li was quiet as he explained for in his mind a picture of imaginary belief was formed with the paint of information. Seeing poor Yue all alone was something very sorrowful. He was just like a tiny bird lost all alone in the storm.

                                                        ' Oh no,' Sakura could feel her heart break away due to the weight, ' Yue lost his mom and his stepsister. I never knew I mean I could easily see he has problems for the music box is silent you know there is something wrong with it but…I never figured it like that.' _No wonder he doesn't want to talk_ _about London…probably he lost both of them there_, Sakura perceiving on herself cause a bit more pain.

                                                      ' Miss Avalon, May I ask you a question? Even if its private?'  Li was getting a bit tense but his words were strong nevertheless and it caught Sakura too.

                                                      ' Sure, I s'ppose.' Sakura replied even before she could think on it a bit. It was a involuntary movement and Sakura had a fear of saying "no" to the teacher for a teacher who has personal grudges was a snake that would strike any moment. Also, Li was a sweet person and he had helped her all throughout his beginning career in this school.

                                                       ' What did Ruby say to you? In that piece of paper.' He brought it quite slowly but the impatience was a bit evident for the fact he was afraid, what would Sakura say?

                                                     ' Uh nothing…really,' she obviously was having a instability in her words meaning her voice refused to let go of that secret sayings that were on her paper, ' Just some insult. Not worth anything.'

                                                     ' Well it must have been something terrible. I saw you getting upset.' Li spoke in the same tone quiet as ever. He knew that it must've have been pretty appalling in a way.

                                                        ' I'm not surprised Mr. Shyaron. Miyami, Yuhi and Ruby are the three most horrendous girls in school.' Sakura informed him while fiddling around with her pen. She tried not to think about past memoirs of fury with those three but it just came even if she was willing to see them like forcefully drinking poison though she had no desire.

                                                        Sakura was in kindergarten, as she recalled, painting a picture with crayons of a house she once saw in a fairy tale story probably Cinderella. It was quite good as it was exceeding in its beauty despite her youthful form. Yuhi was painting sometime with her crayons but then the young girl's eyes went to Sakura's drawing. Envy was the illuminate thunder in her orbs, when Sakura was not looking she quickly snatched the picture in her thieving hands and tore it to shreds. Sakura remembered crying all day for it was solely as a present to her mother for staying up late on Saturday night to help her fall asleep and reading fairytales to her. Yuhi was rotten and Sakura knew it from that day after all she was Ruby's stepsister. Yes, Yuhi was Mr. Akizuki's mistress's daughter, she was illegitimate and Ruby's mother refused to keep the child. Yuhi lives with foster parents but her last name was still Akizuki. People thought it was sheer coincidence that Yuhi and Ruby had the same last names for they always claimed they were definitely not related. But Sakura had accidentally found Yuhi's File while she was helping the principal's secretary. She read the truth and was very surprised that the school had knowledge on the whole situation.

                                                            ' Who is Yuhi?'  Li had realized he had never heard that name before but saw it many times on his list of students.

                                                           ' Ruby's s- I mean friend.' Sakura was quick with the recovery; she wasn't really comfortable with the fact of telling the teacher about Ruby's secret sister. Ruby may be a irritating and intolerable individual but invading someone's privacy for getting the victory in the sport called rivalry was not at all Sakura's methods.

                                                              ' Oh Yuhi is another of Ruby's friends.'  Li was a little astonished that a person Ruby's behavior could even have a friend – not to mention two. _Well, hyenas usually stay in a pack to_ bring _down their victims_. ' You know Miss Avalon I am not surprised to see Ruby and Miyami get a notice of maintaining discipline to be signed by their parents rather than a week's detention. It seems this type of medicine wasn't applying well to their behavior. But I would like it if you…told me what was written on that paper.'

                                                        ' Well,' Sakura was very hesitative in ensuring this with a teacher but he did seem understanding, ' You're not going to complain are you?'

                                                         ' No not really,' though he said it in a typical tone he knew the truth was going to shower those two girls with what they deserve but his princess was trusting him now and he couldn't stand to betray that, ' I just want to know what I am dealing with, toxic or poison. You have to decide for me. I know they are people who savor the misery of others so are these people like that. Just want to see what these two are like.'

                                                          ' Well – ok –,' She took a breath and inhaled deeply to pose as a barrier to her concern, ' They drew a picture of a girl who was supposed to a be a clone of me and it wrote "Buy Dirty Doll, Sakura Avalon. She is your ultimate plaything everyday and every night."'

                                                          Sakura couldn't believe she confided this sort of subject with a teacher! But she was in a very difficult situation. She didn't want to get more detention for not answering a teacher's question – she knew she hadn't told the Principal about her problem with Eli…but she told him so the difference was there. Li just seemed understanding and mature enough to perceive the matter…so she told him.

                                                           Li was so shocked but kept his emotions a bit under control though it was no condition with ease. He was appalled that Ruby and Miyami could write something like this! He would've strangled them if he could as he knew exactly what they were trying to portrait for they were demons plucking out the feathers of his ethereal angel. But all his answer was, ' I'm sorry Miss Avalon – people tend to be like that. They think by doing this they were doing a righteous act but they are only degrading themselves. They are just mirroring how vile they can achieve to be. Just ignore it like the mature way to do for as you said it isn't the worth.'

                                                           Sakura smiled in her elated way. She knew Li would understand that was really nice. He seemed to comprehend many subjects and the reasons for it a very noble gift from God indeed. She was blissful and gave a sign that was of gratitude and continued with her novel.

                                                        Li seeing the smile wanted to capture her lips so the smile could be devoured by his whole mind and soul. He never felt like this before as though he accomplished something truly magnificent. He just loved the way she was so gallant and strong to not to fall easily at the negligence of those two girls. He also loved the way she was so caring and intelligent and determined to break all the negativity around her. She was doing that with Makito, whom he too had sympathy for. Some teachers, he included, had heard of a disaster of a kind occurred while he was at the Cafeteria and he also came to the fact that Ruby's involvement was complete in it. So that compelled him more to sought out what she had said to his angel for if she could create a fiasco like that she could hurt his princess seriously. He had this addiction with the thought he wanted to protect her and he prayed to God he could. After all the envious earth that surrounds the angel can throw many traps to bring her beauty down and he never wanted that to happen.

                                                               He looked at her concentrated face as she made her pen fall into the spell of the glorious rhythm of her mind and he was happy to be with her. Even if it was just two of them he was blissful for heaven was there showing him the reflection of a wondrous beauty.

                                                                Hiroki gave secret glances – she couldn't hear properly but she knew that Li was observant and diligent about her duties. She loved the way his lips opened to create the lovely chimes that were his words. She thought of getting a detention so she could just watch him but then objected to the ideal for she didn't want him to think she was a bad seed in the soil.

                                                             Hiroki was in the realm of happiness when he was near and she knew that this man had to be hers and she was going to make him hers. And any obstacle that impeded that desire would suffer severely…

**_Author's Note_** – " Ok that was another chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it and I'll update soon!"


	7. Flowing Wind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Forbidden Passion. "  
– Seven –

Flowing Wind

' You may not know how special you are,  
But to me you are radiant as a star.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Makito are you alright?' she asked gently, he was more quiet than usual and that worried her.

Sakura hadn't any idea what to tell to Makito, he had been more silent than usual after that terrible situation that came into life in the cafeteria. Sakura thought it was very perturbing, why did he look at Ruby like that? Why was he perpetual in his stare? As though he could remain that posture even if ages would pass him by. Sakura was worried about Yue immensely, he seemed so full of though recently that it would make even the standard ice colder. A winter becoming into ice desert, that's what she thought – what else would she ponder on? The silent statue that became more hardened as though he was touched by time with a force that could not let even the strongest of materials break it down. But trying never really hurt so she decided to make an effort.

' I'm fine.' He replied in his monotone way but why did he emit this aura that he felt a scar on him.

Sakura couldn't allow herself to believe his answer. She felt something that was a shrouded essence but vivid enough for her fascinating senses. His eyes held nothing, neither did his body but soul couldn't hide forever now could it? She really wanted to help him. She knew something was wrong something was lacking for if the windows were partially closed then how can the light's pure luminosity enter a room. She was feeling quite upset, her attempts were hollow without success, her talking did nothing but get replies that was either too empty to discover a piece of true emotion or get no answer at all.

' Alright,' she was a bit frustrated, ' If you say so. But Makito, if you need… someone… I'm here.'

' Sakura.' He suddenly spoke very softly and this time there was a slight glitter of a emotion of tranquil form, so finally a bit of the mud is washed away by water, ' Thank you…'

With that he just left. Sakura was still taking a bit of time to completely get a good hold of the gratitude for it was slippery just like ice as it broke off and was melting in her hands as the cool became warm. She was surprised but happy and with that the bell announced the starting of the first period, Mathematics. But it also told Sakura another thing that time was moving on and more improvement could show their origin. She smiled, a little, musing about it made her happy. She was not only savoring the feeling that she might turn out triumphant in unsealing the ice in Makito's heart but that maybe she could direct some light on the candid shadows of Mr. Shyaron's nature. He was always so polite and lovely with her and sometimes it made her muse for a reason. She just walked onwards for her scholastic day had reached a beginning.

}{}{}{}{

Li was feeling sore – he didn't like these memories coming to him his class would soon come into progression and now he had shades of his past to muse on. They were the ailment to his being like a flame is to paper. He thought he could store them away in some desolated, unwelcoming region on his mind where it would rot like a dying land with a disease. But some memories refused to ever leave, probably without them survival was not really able to executed or that future doors needs their essence to be formed. But whatever the reason was – he knew it was bittersweet after all he enjoyed remember them and also got wounded into looking at their reflecting frames but nevertheless they will appear so suddenly like sudden rain falling so incessantly on an unprepared soul…

_ ' Hey boy,' she added it with a amusement in her sentence, ' Whatcha doin right here?'_

_ He didn't talk or rather he didn't hear what she was saying. He worked with massive focus as though the surrounding world was now covered with the cloth of invisibility and the girl grew impatient in her moment to get an answer from the boy. She bent her head lower to get a better vision in his actions and hopefully she thought her blanketing form devouring the incandescence of the sun would motion him to reality. But to no avail her shadow was not impeding nor was she causing him to step a little away from his vessel of concentration. So she did the next best thing…_

_ ' Aww!' he cried in pain as he looked furious at the girl, ' What's wrong with you? What are you doing?'_

_ ' I asked you first but you didn't answer so I poked you head.' She explained obviously her smile was blissful to finally receive his attention, he still looked a bit hurt as he rubbed his head perpetually but she had no regrets, ' So Whatcha doin'?'_

_ ' I'm fixing my bike.' He replied in an annoyed nature for he was really feeling the presence of the girl as a knife cutting through his observant mind._

_ ' I can see that,' she raised a finger to point at perceiving with her confident gesture, ' But why are you trying even – you've been at it for days and you got nowhere.'_

_ She had a laugh of mocking in her last sentence and it made Li's rage awake a bit and made a glare in his being as blood starting moving a bit more fast as if to keep a balance, ' I'm not a quitter. Never was, never will be.'_

_ ' Ha! I bet you can't finish this even if the whole night passed.' She was saying in a comical way as though his whole attempt was nothing but a silly little thing to waste time. She skipped away in a joyous manner making Li's eyes narrow as the sharp sense of anger dug in._

_ The next day as the girl was quietly walking to her house she heard a beel signaling glory of revival. As she turned around mud flew at her face and dress making her skin be veiled by the drenched earth, signature of a rain that had once heavily stepped on this place. Li had fixed his bike and now he approached with his lips wrapped around with the threads of victory._

_ ' See I could fix it. I told you I was not a quitter. Next time be a little more sensible in the way you presume outcomes.' Li was having victory beat in every word for he was blissful that he had reflected her negative thinking but…the answer he got was not at all expected._

_ It was a kiss – a soft kiss on his lips! He was astounded even to breath in a positive direction. Everything ceased to exist except the action she had just did. He was confused; this was not expected. He had thought she would be angered, a bit saddened or even cry, (which he adamantly considered was deserving) but a kiss!_

_ ' I knew you would.' She was so much in joy that her hands reached for her chest as though a little door was created for it not to fall, ' I just wanted to strengthen your determination. You seemed so in to it that I just couldn't see you fail. You are amazing, I can't fix even a nice bond with my own parents but you were still trying, with a bike and I thought that sometimes mum and dad give me some more attention when I behave a bit badly I thought you would do the same for your bike If I said anything about it.'_

_ ' Thank…thank you.' He was finding it hard to just let go of the scene few minutes ago it was just so sudden that he felt like he was suddenly dragged into a fast river._

_ ' My name is Alexia, Alexia Ashumi. I guess you know I just moved here from California. What's your name?' She smiled as though nothing was even out of its order and he was feeling the ropes of tension tightening around him by the minute._

_ ' Uh, Li, Li Shyaron.' He managed to get the introduction out perfectly though he was feeling steady as a log being moved down the slope._

_ ' Li – I like that. Listen don't worry about the mud, just buy me a Mars bar as an apology if you wanna make one.' She just spoke in a very elated stature that got poor little Li more perplexed but he nodded in agreement any way as she just waved to him a departure and walked happily as though the stars were walking with her…_

The first kiss, the first love – sometimes he even mused that how fate have presented him with such a strong emotion when he was only a boy at ten. But he knew after that incident though he was only ten, he possessed a love for Alexia. It was not about the kiss but there was more present. She was so beautiful so graceful, so much like a angel that he thought that she was a star who came from the sky to be a the silver line of luminance that kissed his burning soul…

}{}{}{}{

Sakura was quiet. Everything that was recently going on in her mind right now was definitely something she had never encountered before as she was the hunter searching upon a answer meeting strange, mystical creature. She called the feelings strange as because she'd never thought she would meet something like this, mystical for though it was enigmatic it calmed her and created a lovely rhythm in her that she was very regretful to brush them off.

Every since the moment she met Mr. Shyaron it felt very lovely. She just couldn't bear to make her eyes rest somewhere else. It must have been his startled form or the sensation of knowing but what it could be it attracted her very much like it was the aroma of a gentle flower in the midst of a very chilled atmosphere. She knew he was special because he just seemed to carry this wonderful essence with him that was so rich and inviting to the senses that all the trust in the world could be laden like him like we rested our fatigued heads on the welcoming tactile body of the pillow.

She felt his eyes visioning hers. Visioning hers? Oh God, she could have cursed out aloud. She had solely staring at him and it was realized after his twin copper glasses of sight fell upon her emerald lenses. She could have been called the walls that bore scarlet for her cheeks were completely drenched in that color. But thankfully her gestures were quick in concealing as she started continuing her writing on her novel "Masked." And hopefully prayed that his observation hadn't picked up the blending steam of blood that was slightly fading from her face.

Li on the other hand just saw Sakura looking at him with a great feel on her eyes and was wondering what could be so amazing about him that she would hold such a concentration for? He too found crimson climbing upon his visage and he then turned his head to his professional duties. His princess looking at him with such integrity felt as though, he was kissed soulfully by the lips of a burning fantasy. But elation waved over him when he came to finally understand that it wasn't a dream but something that was present in the plain of reality.

He had been capturing silent glances of her as she diligently focused on her novel but he was afraid to look for long periods for a gem he couldn't hold in his hands was useless to look at for then the temptation became greater as the pain more fierce in its birth. He would do anything to hold her like he did before. But at that time he had knowledge that she was so distant from his soul to touch and only to see her wounded eyes give away so many tears was too impossible to tolerate. He savored that memory as intensely as he could afraid it would be lost forever if he forgot to recollect it. He yearned for the essence to be pure in its form and full in its emotion as the fire within then will always be radiant for when you remember every detail of a memory drawing a picture out of it was made with certain ease.

But Li though swept away in the isle of passion just with one tiny vision of his angel found a dagger that pierced him to bleed and see the blood called truth. He was loving someone…he was marrying another…his promise to his father had kept him still from making any protests into audible reach but his heart felt its being every little moment it found a gateway to enter him. He loved Meiling as a friend not as a lover but it was true you can love one of your best friends enough to start a family with him/her but his case was not similar. He had been desolated in an island and now found a boat to be his salvation but he was bound to stay. He just couldn't say to Meiling he had found another to love for it would shred her heart into such pieces that existing may turn the greatest difficulty for her for he had known that Meiling's feelings were more than of a heightened state than to expect from a friend.

He was lost in duties to perform, and feelings to accept and the balance was not too strong it was like a bridge that was so unstable it could fall apart any second but God was truly helpful to keep it alive for so long. He accepted his feelings for Sakura but would he accept his duties? A question he just found very complicated to answer. For all this time nothing like the beauty of Sakura had showed their illuminating presence on him so he kept on believing that he could commence with the idea of marrying Meiling for a person thinks he can walk on the endless heated roads unless a lovely rain comes his direction which he never wants the absence of. Meiling was nice sweet and quite the intellectual when artistic needles needed thread to be worked upon and so any man would be delighted in marrying her but that was it. Marriage was a seed of love in origin, how can you marry someone who you love not in the way you desired to.

Li never had been more perplexed in his entire life and anyone could believe him that it was a bitter aura in him. It tensed quite a lot and it hurt for he knew no reply to any of the labyrinth of thoughts that came charging forwards. Sometimes he wished that life was not too complex but then again the complexity was needed then maybe from it a very satisfying answer could be produced. He looked over at the girl he knew so well but knew nothing of. It was true that he knew some of Sakura's lovely qualities but what of her interests and her own passion. Did she crave for another like he craved for her or was it a feeling she desired to have a touch from? He decided to know more about her for in that way he can be closer to her. He knew maybe he could never stand in the place as her lover but as a friend was sweet enough for him.

' Miss Avalon – Why is Ruby and Miyami so mean to you?' Li couldn't understand why he asked this question first but probably it was easier way to get deeper into things for his nervousness wouldn't allow him to completely jump over the true things he desired to know.

Sakura got her attention away from her novel and looked at him. She wasn't really surprised that he asked this for she had revealed so much to him so it was quite expected to come along. ' Its in her adrenalin you see. She likes the challenge in her blood, she wants to be number one all the time and it bothers her if she thinks someone gets in the way. She thinks that someone is me so she'll do anything to slow me down. Miyami and Yuhi are always her supporting allies.'

' Oh,' Li muttered, ' I can see that, well kind of. It just well looks like that she's on your back as though she wants to claw you to death.'

' Supposedly she does,' Sakura said in a sorrowful way, ' I've tried making friends with her…but my attempts are dry and well… the Eli incident really ticked me off.'

' Did you like Eli a lot?' Li kept a firm support to his sentence but something made him afraid. What if she did say "yes" what if she still loved him? Yes, he wouldn't mind because he couldn't receive her beautiful passion but it would pain like a sting (that was going to be hard to cover) to know she still desired him.

' No, to be honest Mr. Shyaron I never did.' Sakura answered quietly as she could as she was still confused how their relationship was still holding on when it was on such a slippery floor but she was happy that Li asked her about probably in their conversation she could find a fitting reply for herself as well.

' But…you cried so much about it – I mean I know you were humiliated but I thought…you felt the pain of betrayed love.' Li was a bit in bliss to know she had no emotion as her voice really verified her very sensation on the whole subject but he was perplexed to realize that Sakura had no feelings for the boy before.

' I thought as well but I don't know. I mean I guess I was absorbed with regret. I thought I felt some trust coming from him but that was wrong. You see we people expect many good rewards from a first time relationship because as it's the first we just want to have a special memory for it but I suppose nothing can go alright at the first go.' She explained to him and to herself, ' I just wanted to him to be a good partner in our relationship. He was smart, quite humorous and also very charming but his personality needed some fixing, other than that I did enjoy his company I mean he was caring at first – whether it was genuine or not I really didn't seem to bother just to be cared by that person is nice enough.'

Li thought his heart was going to completely drift away in some untamed elation. He just loved each word of her sentence because the meaning in them was intense enough to burn a place in your mind forever. He was happy that she understood her emotions and what she had wanted was quite understandable and usually most people crave this sort of special feeling too but he hurt as well as he was happy. Eli was a very monstrous individual who broke the necklace that held the pearls of her wishes. If he could he would beat all his sinful pleasures out and give him good medicine that would be comforting to anyone but he could not. That was the sheer reality that he had grown to loath.

' Mr. Shyaron, I'm happy that you care about me for when I'm with you I talk to you I take you as a friend.' She smiled, it seemed that the truth of her emotions surrounding him had come out.

' I wanna be your friend Miss Avalon,' Li was dancing inside to know that she referred to him as a friend and a smile was bound to glow, ' I think you are very mature and very intelligent and that really compels me to know more about you.' And extremely beautiful, his mind secretly spoke to mesmerize him once more with his affections.

Sakura's cheeks felt the excitement of emotions come so close that they could have escaped from within her for they were pressing in such a crimson that she never touched before.   
' Thank you sir.' Was all she was able to take out from her soul. Though she knew he deserved better gratitude for his complement was of a high scale.

' So Miss Avalon we can be friends right?' He knew that she was a bit foreign with this condition after all a teacher and a student making friends was like a cat making friends with water.

' Yes but there is something I expect you to comply with.' She replied confidently and Li could see she was taking this with great seriousness so he decided to follow it already though he hadn't even heard it what it was. That what pure love was all about, you would reach farthest edges to keep your love happy even if its making fire with feeble sticks but warming her/him was all that mattered.

' You have to call me Sakura when we are in a friendly state like we are now because "Miss Avalon." Is too formal to ever be considered friendly.' Sakura told and she was pleasant in each phase, her voice, words , posture that it didn't even take a second to confirm a decision for Li. She was so elegant even in her candid nature she was a princess to behold, a angel to see, a spring to bath in, a mountain to awe at. Her splendor was eternal as her essence and beauty.

' Sure. So Sakura. Tell me a bit about yourself, I mean the objects of introduction I didn't find in profile documents something a bit in depth. Of you want to?' He had waited for this moment and decided to be cautious for Sakura was a lovely jewel and unearthing her should be delicate to avoid the structure to get broken. He was not to take advantage of her trust or her pleasant behavior and he didn't dream that even in his most vile nightmare, he merely wanted to know her more closely. For every friend yearns too…and so does every love…

' Okay. That's all right. Well this is my birthplace and I have been living here all my life but I visited many exotic places like Singapore and Malaysia, India and America.' She felt it was a while she actually revealed the basic qualities of her being. She hadn't done the same with Yue for she had to face truth you could only feed fire to a stove which is willing not one that doesn't burn no matter what you did.

' That's sounds great.' Li was getting interested already and his voice left nothing of it. The enthusiasm she felt the memories coming into her head again, he was happy that she had so many good memories to hold onto for they weave so many pleasuring blankets that could keep her warm when she was hurt. Li knew that she had felt hurt at least once in her life but it diminishes quickly when you have such comforting thoughts to plough them away.

' What about you?' Sakura asked immediately, ' Tell me things about you that I don't already hear in rumors or guess.'

Li had given off a small laugh in knowing that she too was keen to know about him. But what could he tell her? His life wasn't really that much of prosper but it was interesting but it had sorrow in it too? ' Well I was born in Hong Kong and stayed there until I was nine years old. I moved here to Japan when I was ten and have been living here ever since. I went to other countries too like England, America, India for my dad is a business man and was quite eager to take me in his trips.'

' I guess you had a great time too in your past years.' Sakura just seemed a bit fascinated because the tone they were conversing him was so candor that she truly could begin to believe that he was a older best friend that she had known for years, ' So you have anymore siblings? Tell me more about your dad and mom.'

' Well I have siblings – five to be more exact. I have four older sisters and a younger brother who I adore the most. His name is Keroshii but I like to call him Kero and to be honest so does everyone. All my sisters are married except one who is searching for the right person who obviously exists in some other planet. My brother Kero is eleven but he is quite the wise kid. He still lives with my dad and well that's it.' He couldn't believe their bonding had started it seemed more like a dream so he intensely prayed to God that it wasn't a dream so if he were to wake the pain would catch him immediately. And it was going to be more than a sting from a bee it would be getting a sting from a twenty foot bee.

' Wow! You have such a large family.' She had a sort of excitement blending in with her tone. Obviously she hadn't really thought of him belonging to a large family but surprises appear in life don't they, ' So what about your mom? What's she like?'

Li smiled sorrowfully though he really didn't want to but the impulse was something he wouldn't reject, ' She died giving birth to Kero. It was the most painful thing for him not knowing his mom but he creates her living presence by talking about her and well looking at her photos.

Sakura felt completely hurt hearing this. Poor Kero, not knowing who his mother was it was too unbearable to think about. Poor Kero never knowing the warmth of a mother was like a summer not knowing the gentle breath of a breeze. But she decided not to think about it for it was beeter not to even the imagining of it showed symptoms of sorrow too weighted to handle.

' What about your family Sakura?' Li asked trying to get the bitter feeling of sadness out of her for it was clear she just wasn't only feeling sympathy for his little brother but also created a scenario to vision the melancholic essence of it.

' Well… My family is not too large as yours…I have a mom…a brother and, and a father.' Sakura had a hard feeling while letting this out for though she appreciative of the terms mom and brother she wasn't too pleased to produce the word father.

' Oh really – what does your mom do and your dad do? And is that a older brother?' Li questioned, something was definitely not in place and Sakura's face dimmed a bit.

' My mom works as a business woman in a computer graphics software development company. I brother studies in university and will soon finish all his studies – my dad works as a lawyer I suppose.'

' You suppose,' Li asked, very confused, ' I mean don't you know what your dad does.'

' Why should I care, he doesn't…live…live with me…' it started a bit annoyed but quiet cut through holding the melancholy in them quiet strongly.

' He doesn't?' Li wanted to keep his tone in balance but the concern wouldn't allow him to, Sakura was being pinned down sadness each passing moment.

' No, he and my brother live in New York with that **horrible bitch** ho ruined my mom's whole marriage I – ' Sakura was trying her fullest to keep everything typical but in the end the platform broke down. Her eyes took all the weight and tried to free her from the immense mass she was feeling right now. This never happened before…though the loathing was always present she never really cried when explaining her parent's divorce to anyone, but then again this time she thought how could **one** single vicious woman have a prosperous marriage demolished.

Li couldn't see it and he didn't yearn to see this horrid situation being born in front of him for it was like a beautiful vase going to be shattered into a million tiny structures of glass. He couldn't take it he didn't no what else to do…except let her be in the embrace of his arms. Sakura's eyes opened slightly due to surprise. She has never been in this sort of situation with a teacher and it was quite comforting as Li's warm, graceful lips emitted soothing sounds to placate her unstable heart. Sakura let the aura fascinate her to the fullest, he smelled like the ripe chocolate ready to be devoured and the light meadow grassy earth ready to envelope you in its green fabric.

' Shh…Sakura Shh… no need to cry. Some marriages don't work out and you shouldn't blame yourself. It isn't your fault…' Li gentle explained to her as her thought he would be lifted into a cloud that was a vessel taking him to heaven. He wanted to be there for her and make sure she was as elated as one could hope to achieve in this life time.

' Thank you…than-you…than you Mr. Shyaron…' Sakura was finding it hard to say her gratitude for the tears were washing her stability away but she truly meant it with all spaces of her being.

' No need for a thanks and call me Li…we are friends after all aren't we?' Li let his hands be more comforting as they caged the tears and let them not strangle her pretty of their beauty.

' Alright…Li…' Sakura let a smile climb out thought it was half brimmed with cheerfulness she was elated enough that a smile did show for it was an addition to the feeling of gratitude for the man in front of him.

Li and Sakura held each other for a long while too absorbed with emotions that held them together in that position like stems gave rise to flowers. This was like a flower for the lovely essences dived into the currents of air making the atmosphere radiant to increase the incandescence of a exquisite prince holding the body a fascinating angel and the story of the sensations were the seeds that gave rise to the passionate touches of a flowing wind…

}{}{}{}{

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you liked this chapter. I'm update soon.

}{}{}{}{


	8. Trusting Friendship

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The normal Disclaimer is issued.  
  
Warning tags are put up as well.:)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**F**orbidde**n** **P**assio**n – **" Eight "  
**T**rustin**g** **F**riendshi**p**  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Sometimes your greatest friend,  
Is a person who is revealed at the end."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

' How is the writing coming up?' he asked, gently seeing his diary as he made a lesson plan but it was futile for all his observation was caught with Sakura. He admired her too much to ever talk to her without even the slightest involvement of another asset. It amused him that when Meiling talked he focused on her and the work in presence of him with a divided balanced of a concentration but where Sakura was in his attention his mind considered other materials trivial and her to the most compulsory like a blossoming tree with flowers in the scenery of winter's angel white. Also, who says that the person you are marrying is the correct person to bind the commitment to? Anyways after yesterday, when Sakura had fallen like a apple from the tree he had caught her like Newton, so she wouldn't be victim to the immense body named gravity.

' Fine,' Sakura replied in a happy way while dropping her black ink pen softly on to her desk, ' I am finding a whole new group of Ideas that truly sparkle my attention. I'm truly happy cause though I am not really publishing this to other's eyes I want it to be good and fascinating to my own.'

' Surely, you could publish that voice of yours, ' Li now hid himself in the shield of his work though his mind berated him for such a violation of ignoring her beauty, ' "Eyes ON Me." By Faye Wong would be a good some to show them how excellent your tone is.'

' I'm busy.' She just took her pen as her sentence was in a dry way, like dry ice Li knew that a vague mist was shutting the door to her real feelings, ' I just…started Grade Nine and well…There's plenty of time for that…'

' Sometimes when we think there is plenty of time to do something but then we are mistaken for that time is the most limited,' Li smiled at Sakura's eyes twinkling with curiosity making her emerald streams grow deeper as though by each emotion the stream narrowed down near her soul, the adage " Eyes are the windows to one's soul" was a one that truly had a rigid meaning, ' I learned that the hard way – when I was young about eight or nine. My friends and I were the mischievous crowd who always wanted to play with danger as though he was our pet dog. Anyways we went to the woods one-day and well we saw a waterfall formation of the miniature breed. We decided to climb the adjoining rock structure to jump of it. We were thrilled and I was the most earnest but as I climbed up and faced the invitation of the depth below a sudden fear caught my heart that made a cage around me and I afraid of even breathing. I looked that the depth was far away and it could take some time to reach. I just thought if sometime happened to me I could make my friends become the bearer of a burden. But then one of my friends gave me a slight push and as I was so into my thoughts that I had no balance to help me gain my position so I fell into the most nurturing stream I ever felt. So you see I even thought that there was plenty of time for presumption but sometimes taking risks helps you to commence ahead. Standing in one place just stops you and possibly others from reaching forwards.'

Sakura was quiet; she wasn't really thinking or anything but just was making his words find their place in her heart for they just felt that could hold something really special in them. Li sensed her contemplation and looked over his lesson planning again and to be honest he was a bit upset due to the fact that he thought he might her feel a bit uncomfortable, which he had no intention of doing so, it was like holding something trying to take it off but then loosely making it dangle that causes it to be always on a attention. He just wanted to hold a mirror onto her face and show her the vast amount of talent she possessed.

' Mr. – Shyaron, I mean – Li,' she corrected herself with a slight hesitating presence in her voice for she obviously never had this rare opportunity of calling a teacher by his first name, ' Could we discuss this later, I really want to finish this right now.'

' Sure Sakura,' Li understood with certain sadness in his silent way he just uttered his sentence, he didn't want his angel in a discomfort, ' I just didn't want to pressure you.'

' No,' Sakura felt his regret of saying such a thing and she really didn't want him to be upset for yesterday he had held her and consoled her as though he was a sun's glow dissipating the dead feeling of a dark room, so the final thing she would ever want would never be his sadness, ' I just don't feel that I want to talk about it right now.'

' Ok,' Li's voice lightened like a sudden appearance of fire on a candlestick serving nicely to Sakura's nerves as well, ' Just remember you can always trust me.'

Sakura smiled with a bundle of gratitude as a offering in her hands. She let the life of her ink rekindle its creativity as she let her mind wander more into the spaces of white and then just then she felt a song gently fall on her and so the words appeared.

I see your eyes and feel your gaze,  
I see the sentences that are hidden and I feel the phrase.  
But yet I was afraid to come near you  
I guess I was in denial of what was true.

But now those moments are to precious to lose,  
If I had a choice of life and death what I was to chose  
Death of course, Death Of course,  
For there is no life without you my love  
There no happiness no joy without you near it at all.  
  
I just wanted to stay away  
From emotions so what I can say.  
I paid the price in the end  
The past I can never mend.  
Sensations will never be felt  
This frozen heart wanted to melt  
But it was my fault in conclusion  
Devastated by own tortured confusion.  
  
If I let you in you could have opened my door  
The one That was concealed would be shadowed no more  
But I was scared to depend  
Scared of finally getting a friend.

You are the only one  
And now I cry in endless sorrow  
It was my coldness that covered my tomorrow

But now that you passed away  
I cry and beg you to stay.  
Love can never leave  
Then why is that I grieve?

Waking on gray mornings, or looking at moonless nights  
You were my star the one who could invite the light  
Now there is eternal darkness  
Is Love too late to confess?  
Maybe so but hey I'll remember you each day.

They were moments when you held the truth  
And I refused to hear it.  
For the fear you close  
Was pricking me like the thorns of a rose.  
But if I could now I would kill that fear  
Just to hold you and to keep your near.  
But that treasure now shines in a distant cave  
Where I cannot find you.

You are the only one  
And now I cry in endless sorrow  
It was my coldness that covered my tomorrow

But now that you passed away  
I cry and beg you to stay.  
Love can never leave  
Then why is that I grieve?

All the times that we could stay next to each other  
The happiness I never could have another.  
But at that time I was so naïve  
It was like I gave myself all this grief.  
But I'll cherish you above all  
Maybe one day I can call  
Your image when you fell  
For in my eyes that's pain worse than hell.

Now in my hands there seemed so much weight  
I bury myself in a grave called self-hate  
For I lost what I considered in my life the best  
Given myself over to a heartless test.  
Perhaps one day you can forgive me if you could  
That was would be the greatest gift I would get  
But now mourning you won't even express  
That I created this awful mess  
Nothing is enough anymore  
Nothing could even hold me in place

You are the only one  
And now I cry in endless sorrow  
It was my coldness that covered my tomorrow

But now that you passed away  
I cry and beg you to stay.  
Love can never leave  
Then why is that I grieve?

Now the winds of cold have come  
I've locked myself from my own freedom.  
I guess it was bound to have this sense of departure  
Now All I hear in my mind are your gentle whispers  
I get up though I seem to still be falling  
A bird in a storm with a broken wing  
I honor your sweet heart  
And I curse myself for tearing it apart  
Words can never heal this situation  
So that's why I stay silent  
To hear the wind carrying your fading voice  
I carry your body as if its my heart's first choice.  
For I care about you  
Always have and always will  
I knew I was ill  
For my coldness, constant coldness  
Will it start over again  
Now there is only Pain

Only time can utter an answer  
For everything is so far when my hands won't go  
But will always know  
To find you there  
For Finally I care,  
For finally I care, I do  
Finally I care  
I'll always feel you  
For I Finally Care…

Sakura gave another smile as she finished the song as she gave its title lovingly with all it was composed about, with all the heart was crying no yelling to comprehend, the title was – "YOU".

' Sakura our time is up.' There was a bit of an accentuation in "our" and thought it just mixed slightly with the breath it did had a meaning that was valuable to him. This was the hour in which Sakura and he were in the universe were they were the two lone stars blinking in the midst of the wall of eternal black and so he tried to hold her emotions close.

Sakura heard it but truthfully she didn't enjoy it too much. After she left Li it was the solitude of her home and the isolation was the pet that would try to amuse her. All her friends had tasks to do today except maybe Abhijeet who probably wants to feed her _Dosa_ ( A very nice Indian cuisine which involves a very special kind of bread mixed with various vegetables and is quite the exquisite delight.) which she would happily eat if she didn't have spaghetti already calling her attention from a container in the refrigerator, that had been lying there since last night as it was the remnants of a dinner cooked by her mother Natasha Avalon. So in a way she was happy to be involved in a detention today for the fact of the lone filled hours that stretched ahead like a desolated field.

Phonic cut right through her reverie as if her thoughts were torn like paper. It was Li's mobile phone ringing perpetually as if it itself was talking to him telling him to give an immediate response. Li quickly took it to his observation and held it near his ears, ' Hello –' in a way it was a greeting and a question blended together for it was most appropriate if the person revealed his identity after that, ' Oh Dr. Myoroki, how can help you – yes – WHAT! Is she alright – ok – ok I'm coming right now – is she having problems – oh – she's creating them – yes – alright – I see – Sure thing – yeah, calm her down.'

' What's wrong?' Sakura's face was completely touched by worry, which was of an immense step, ' Is everything alright Li?'

' Not really,' he replied a bit sorrowfully which was taking its feel on his eyes and face, ' Meiling just fell down from the stairs and broke her leg.'

He was really afraid of her safety. Yes he didn't care for her with the hands of a lover but his concern was there with the eyes of a friend. For the more he ventured into feelings the more the response came out as friend for there was no other view in which he envisioned Meiling and something told him in the secret darkness in his mind that could never evolve into other heights for that was the final evolution if one could say. Right now he had to get there fast and look at her frame and see if everything is all right. Meiling needed him and he would serve that need for it was the obligation of a friend that was as natural as DNA coding so he would definitely fulfill his responsibility.

' Whose Meiling?' it was the question that in a second pulled him into the room of reality as he saw Sakura's innocence blend with inquisitive as she waited for an answer with a gentle patience.

Li thought his mind was being eaten by the demons of hell for the tension and frustration couldn't have been more massive as he was sinking into them completely like water on the soil and it stroked him with its claws of discomfort but he gathered his fleeing courage for a strong voice, ' She's my fiancée.'

It was a shock that grabbed her face so hard that if it were metal that too would bend to oblivion. Mr. Shyaron, Li, had a fiancée. It seemed so impossible that she thought it seemed to her that the bee could hop like a kangaroo in this case. The incentive was that Li looked very young for a person already going to walk in the water of commitment most of all he was young for a teacher as well. But there was something else bothering her like if there was something in the atmosphere that seem faded and it was such a delicate whisper that she wore if felt like the contact of another being, The reason is that you though he wanted you the way he embraced you the other day…it was like can we say basket carrying the sweet strawberries of passion…THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!! She screamed to the other entity or the different her, which was being as nuisance as an invading insect – she had no feelings whatsoever for this man aside the sense of the gratitude for releasing a light of comfort on her spawn of sorrow. That was the truth…right?

Li felt he did the sin that could shake the ages. He should've told her, told her about his fiancée but it was truth when he mused that probably he didn't say anything because that truth was so invisible it moved about as if it was a spirit dancing with the air, he never sighted Meiling as a fiancée but as the picture of a friend. It hurt him immensely to see the girl in front of him as a friend while Meiling as the special person sealed for forever for it should've have been visa versa. He thought that the fates made a mistake in putting pleasure in mistake's place and mistake in pleasure's position. But he then let the truth take his hand and the silence spun off at another direction, ' Uh, Sakura, I have to go. Meiling might need me so…I have to go – do you wanna come?' Li instantly let his hand lock his mouth with the key of disapproval, WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY RIGHT NOW! _What the fuck_, Li let the profanity completely fall in as a harsher berating to his action…did he just say that, _That was a fucken invitation…just great, so dandy I probably advertise this as a chocolate, recipe – catastrophe, I can't believe I call the girl of my dreams to meet my partner of reality – if this was a fairy tale it would be so screwed! Prince Charming got Cinderella to meet his Stepsister Marilyn the one he is supposed to marry. Correction, not Prince Charming but Prince Mayhem!_

' Li, do you want me to come along to see Miss Meiling…for to be honest I don't mind…I don't have anything to do and it'll be good if I give her my well wishes.' Sakura smiled in approval though she was a bit quizzical about the whole condition, this was foreign to her and it was a newly born request she never complied with before yet Li was a marvel of new ideas he could have been a magician's chest due to his wandering to the every limitation of glorious surprises.

If there was a creature call relief, Li would collar it and call him his own little pet and let him do anything he wanted for this favor of massive heights. Never had this feeling of serenity after a moment of tension touch him before, it was like a hot day and immediately after his complaint of that the hands of the cold wind scrubbed his irritations away, ' Arigatou Sakura-chan, Meiling will be pleased for your unlimited kindness.'

' Sakura-chan?' Sakura's eyes were the spheres of a disbelief of something truly blissful, her teacher call her "chan", meaning he truly accepted her as a friend, ' Ok, Li-chan, I will love to help as much as I can.'

Li though he heard the song of an angel, Sakura, his angel, called him "chan" as well. If this were a sunrise it would be so brilliant that within seconds the whole sky would become an awesome splendid attire of blue skin resting against the cape of glorious gold. He never thought that a friendship would get connected so early but weather also had this sort of sudden alteration like the way our hands look for another position to rest on, He realized that that the room was under silent arms once more so he decided to remove it, such festive moments needed words to color them as well, ' Yes lets go,' Li just had a soft tone covered with a dream essence for his comprehension refused to be it was real for it seemed like a gathering of heaven, ' Sakura-chan.' He had paused to say that so the sentence's prominence could be shown.

' Yes,' Sakura's mind and voice were glowing like diamonds and now she understood why they illuminated from the soil, they transform into white stones as though they were touched by angel wings and the beauty of it made them radiant, like the friendship she and Li were making unbelievable but possible If one would examine, ' Let's.'

They exited and Li told the Janitor, Mr. Tsukito, to close the doors and he nodded in a manner, which was filled with lethargy, obviously he was tired and wanted escape from his profession. Sakura always felt sorry for him because of the fact he lost his wife after three years of marriage and had a youthful girl called Miori who was only six or seven. He had told Sakura that he would like to get another profession to satisfy the wants of his little girl as she grew older. Sakura had given Miori most of her dolls, which were in a beautiful condition and also bought her new ones. Ever since then Miori had called Sakura sister and Sakura was elated that she did for the little girl was lost in the loneliness where her only company was herself.

After some minutes of walking they had arrived at the general hospital, which had not been far from the school or from the place Meiling was working in. As they entered the doors of the hospital Sakura felt her mind bring some memories to her of what happened when she was young. She had hated the hospital because of that reason and though how much effort was released for avoiding this place it seemed it was futile for the fact that she ended into here whither her persona allowed it or not. It reminded Sakura of a labyrinth, she may hated to be present in the same intersection over and over but yet she always had her feet take her there, how ironic fate could be at times and it was like true sarcasm in which you found cruelty in.

As they passed the rooms, they saw many people being tended to and some emergency cases being agilely taken into rooms of surgery but then they arrived at their room. But from a distance it felt like thunder and lightning was trying to break out for a storm was growing more furious by each second like it was about to burst through the walls of the room. Li quickly went to the room with Sakura following him as an involuntary gesture and saw one of the most difficult and comic scenes her eyes ever had the chance to vision into as though she was seeing something in a abyss for it was darkness coated and also deeply burying itself.

' I can't stay here Dr. Myoroki! I need to go back to my job! Its like my husband yelling for his dinner!' sharp tones of anger and exasperation where the clouds of the storm and Sakura did feel her left foot proceed a step away for the commotion was truly too unique to comprehend.

' Miss Rae, would you please calm down. Your work can come later, first winter then spring not visa versa now here's a man you can really call your husband.' Dr. Myoroki seemed so tensed as if he was carrying a wild tigress in his arms but hope was the illuminate form of Li Shyaron.

' LI!!!!' Meiling got up so suddenly as if she was a bird taking of from a deadly call in a desolated environment and the air was her only salvation and so the air in position right now was a nervous Li as he saw Meiling leap out with her broken leg! ' AHHHH!!!!' Meiling screamed as the pain savagely hit her like a wind blowing her feet's firm hold on the floor.

As though he were a light traveling across the sky, Li took his fiancée in his arms and held her close as her breathing balanced out from cold frustration to warm safeness, ' Meiling you should really cut some parts of your enthusiasm out for they are soon gonna be troublesome as weeds.'

Meiling slightly made her hands become like tiny rocks as she tapped Li's head in annoyance, ' Li I had enough lecturing from Dr. Myoroki! You people are treating me like a child! I need to go back to work! I have time to maintain!' she wasn't specifically screaming but she couldn't be called serene either. Her concern for her work was truly of a high magnitude that if it were a forest it would be blooming.

Eyes suddenly gripped the door and found the figure standing there. A connection was made and it was a strong one. It was a beautiful one like two marvelous statues wholly with aesthetics in each other directions. No one spoke for probably they felt the bridge linking with emerald wood and ruby ropes. Meiling studied her as if she were a building with magnificent strokes of pleasantry and Sakura read Meiling as if she were a book soaked with the ink of excellence. Li felt such a knot in his heart as if two arteries were had mistakenly twisted with each other and the suffocation was a disease walking around waiting for death to appear like a mist on winter's morning. But as enough time wandered through, Li thought it was best to make the introduction.

' Uh, Meiling, This is one of my students – her name is Sakura Avalon, She had heard about your injury and decided to give you her well wishes.' Li was very concerned but he had a cloth pulled over it to simmer it down.

Meiling looked at Sakura in a peculiar manner that got Sakura a bit bewildered but yet was unconsciously following Li's actions at the moment, she was keeping that like an Elusive dream but that dream shattered when Meiling said something, she couldn't possibly forget, ' Thanks for the curtains.'

It felt as though a bomb had hit her and she hardly knew it, ' Excuse me…' Sakura was timid and confused at the same precise minute not knowing which one ruled supreme and which one was recessive.

' Your eyes,' Meiling continued as if there was no bomb and the battlefield was dead from any combating activities, ' I wanted to get my office curtains changed for the pink ones don't relax my mood anymore. You have a very, very nice pair of eyes even spectacles could shine through them.'

Sakura's visage became a flare of a burning festival cracker; she had no idea that such a compliment with come her direction from a person who was still a stranger to her. Li was in a position of amusement first he was afraid at what Meiling was pointing at but the moment he looked at Sakura kawaii expression of astonishment he thought he was falling with the rain and feeling grew to the highest peak just hearing Meiling's appreciation of here beauty. When beauty appreciates beauty the feeling of it exceeds like you are actually touching a cloud of feeling.

' Li why is this girl here anyway,' Meiling asked with an exasperation that seemed quite polished, ' You were coming to see me why have you brought her along, is she a biology student coming to research my wound.'

Sakura face had hurt scratching all over it, she had come to wish this woman an agile, pleasurable recovery and she wasn't at all pleased or elated to see her. Li was quite in a desperate position and he wished he could tell Meiling she was being really impudent but he decided not to say anything in joining with that.

' Meiling…' he just told her name dressed in a way of complete reluctance of her behavior. Meiling never acted like this why, why was she doing it now?

' Well, I think I would rather be alone,' Meiling was irritated for a cause that was invisible like a leaf on a tree in winter, ' But do tell her to leave, I don't want anyone I don't know here. Especially weasel-like school girls like her.'

Surprise was crawling in every inch on Sakura's eyes like insects on a fern. This woman really didn't like her for a reason but she decided to stand due to the weight of that surprise. It had too much of a mass to be removed as if a boulder had fallen on her. ' Sir, I think I should go.' Sakura slowly walked off with a Li never in a deep chasm of a frustration like this.

' Sa- Miss Avalon.' Li was in a calling up voice to try to soothe her for she was hurt and the every way to be hurt. If someone dumps garbage on you will you smile?

' Li,' Meiling was in her incite tone, ' Where are you going? Can't you see I'm hurt?' Meiling gave him her wounded eyes as her evidence but Li WAS angry and he slapped it away from his feelings.

' You seem so dandy a moment ago. God Meiling grow up what the hell was that?' Li's volume was in a high place and Meiling was silent.

' Li, she was looking at you in a strange way. I didn't like it, I thought if I gave her a feeling of my annoyance she would understand that she shouldn't look at you that way.' Meiling was truly in a quiet nature showing the strength of her apologetic explanation.

' MEILING! SHE WAS CONFUSED AT WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE HER UPSET! GOD YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MARRYING YOU!' Li voice was a tornado eating away any patience or tolerance he had. She hurt his angel just because she looked at him in a strange way!

' Mr. Shyaron, please this is a hospital, would you kindly not scream, you are acting quite disapprovingly.' Dr. Myoroki had a cold grasp showing his exasperation and Li knew it for Dr. Myoroki didn't call him "Mr." For he had known him since he was only five years old and being the family doctor he never applied the formality there.

' I'm truly sorry Dr. Myoroki, but I must apologize to my student.' Li ran off like a train afraid of being late for its schedule but Meiling was in a sorrow so immense that it could spin and poison off a whole sea.

' LI! LI! LI! I'M REALLY SORRY! LI!' Meiling had so many tears in her eyes that it could be a lake of misery but Dr. Myoroki tried his best to console her.

' Miss Rae, Meiling.' He began his gestures of placating with hands on the shoulder of woman who was trying to pursue her furious fiancée, ' I know Li is angry. But let him apologize to Miss Avalon. And I have to say that was quite surprising from you, try to control your feelings for the best conclusions.'

Meiling stayed silent as a ghostly aura after that, she was truly sorry for behaving like that and she would personally say that to Sakura. But her inner insecurity allowed her to be crude and she unleashed it when it was not a wise action. She got caught up in Sakura's focus on Li, though it was a perplexed one from him it resembled the call of admiration from Alexia – the woman who had stole Li's heart from her in the beginning – so she was always afraid of losing Li…again…

…………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………

' Sakura!' Li called out as a surprised Sakura made her head change sides so her eyes had the pleasure of full concentration. She saw a Li whose breath seemed to be tangled up with his feet.

' Li,' She uttered with a confused face, as she didn't really expect him to travel after her like she was a gem born out of a rarity slipping away, ' What's wrong?'

' That was wrong,' he answered with an anger that could rival an inferno chewing up everything, ' I'm sorry Sakura, Meiling is usually polite and sophisticated with strangers, she never reached for this kind of behavior. I guess she is a bit possessive.' Li had a laugh added with that as lovers include candy for loves to make the weight of the feeling more, Li was dreaming that it was rather a strong love than an apology for he would sacrifice all his valuables to just to be in that position.

What he expected was an ill cold reply from Sakura who would be in reluctance in accepting the apology but proceeding in taking in no matter what the situation or a reply in the heart of fury saying his Meiling should learn the alphabets of normal courtesy but what he got was something else. It was like digging in a mine to get coal but instead was presented with the fine shimmering texture of gold, ' That's good, that Meiling is possessive for you, that shows that her feelings are bound strongly like the ties of a bridge.' Her lips were twinkling with a smile as her head was a little low with eyes in a closed state as she sensed the whole feeling of the situation they were in and mused how lovely it was that Li had gotten a fiancée who was devoted to him like water was to earth.

Li was so surprised he thought he had been standing on the sky without knowing it nor else how could heaven touch him so easily, ' I – Sakura – Still – It was wrong…So – I thoroughly apologize…' he had his arms close to his chest in a folded manner as though to keep the surprise no making his heart float away but he seemed yet a little obstinate, for he just couldn't believe that Sakura was so understanding, she truly was an angel.

' Li-chan, ' she looked up with a smile that was so incandescent that he thought her lips were emitting the aura of her soul which was more radiant to him than the sun, ' I said it was ok, you worry too much…about…about me…sometimes I forget you are my teacher and I think you are my older friend.' She was so flawless in her words and they were so genuine without any ambiguous rings in their separations that Li though he was standing next to a divine princess who was coherent on any subject. Of course the bliss was spun for the fact he had talked the fact that she saw him as a friend rather than in the appearance he was supposed to carry. For sometimes…he would forget it to but he restricted its frequency for he loved her so massively like the tree does the bird, but then the tree does move with the wind making the bird fly off, presuming that there could be no future with that particular bird.

' Still, I do apologize, but as we are also friends I guess I am forgiven easily,' Li laughed in a comic manner pursuing Sakura to join in as well, ' But its alright Sakura. We can be friends when we are not in the classroom, I do think that will be ok as we now know so much of each other.'

' Sure,' Sakura had a confidant approving force to that, she was really liking Mr. Shyaron, he was young not too old and definitely had a good perception on friendship as is loyalty could travel more further than the stars in the sky of the night, ' I like that idea Li-chan.'

' Ok, I guess I must go back now,' Li was low about this and Sakura felt it, ' I screamed at Meiling for behaving with you badly and I must apologize.'

' Li, you shouldn't have done that,' Sakura eyes now hung for the upset in her, ' She is not in a fine mood right now. She doesn't like hospitals too much I see and you know she was irked from the start.'

' I know, I presume anger is a very uncontrollable dog,' Li spoke in a sorrowful way, ' Its hard to leash it every time and when it's lose its bound to break open the road of catastrophe too.'

' Has Meiling had lunch yet?' Sakura suddenly asked making Li look at her in a perplexed way. But he just didn't realize the thought that had arrived within her.

' No I s'ppose not why?' Li asked looking at Sakura whose smile was as wide as a beautiful sea. If she smiled some more Li could have just wanted to dive into them for beauty was so near and when heaven was giving it that glow who could face away from the temptation.

' Buy her some hot lunch, flowers, a card and that will serve greatly as your apology.' Sakura just spoke in such a manner that Li could honestly claim her to be the cloud that just passes over heaven inheriting some of its beauty or how it ever explained that the elegance that was in Sakura's smile and it was just lined up in such awesome luminescence that that was the only way logic could ever define its fine rhythmic splendor.

Li was just so assimilated by her fine beauty and her lovely piece of thought with felt like a poem or water to calm down his pacing soul for he felt like a dog in the woods running away from the wolves. He just smiled as well and just nodded to express the golden feeling of what a brilliant idea it was.

They went out and went to the "Blue Pearl." And as Li ordered some of Meiling's favorites cuisine he was wrapped intently on Sakura's appearance at that moment. He thought he was clothing on Sakura's body for the closeness he was displaying in the depths of his orbs it could bury him in the pleasure of just sighting her. Sakura was just looking at some deserts and trying to direct the one, which sounds inviting, and its arrival to the lips coats well with sugar, a comfort for an ailing figure.

' Sakura these are for you.' Li presented her with two boxes of food, and Sakura was in a high floor of bewilderment. Her teacher was buying her lunch. Wait – he did mention their relationship outside the walls of the creature called class, they were friends now. Still the whole condition was sparkling with the shine called remarkable.

' Uh…Li, I already have some lunch reserved for me at home and you shouldn't have done this for me.' Sakura was slightly scarlet on her face and she felt like that a distant apparition had just gave a soft touch to her face making the trace of its once flowing blood trail itself on her. She felt this way for the fact that Li was being quite nice to her and he was in true fact her teacher. Could he maybe a bit fond of her – _NO!_ Sakura rebuked herself harshly, _He already has a nice, caring fiancée to completely nourish him with that emotion besides I'm not pretty or anything and he's fiancée could be titled the diva of diamonds especially her eyes which are the isles of fire to me._

' Hey Sakura,' Li smile so bright his lips could be the slices of the sun served to her eyes to completely put marvel in her soul, ' If you never had unveiled this idea it could be very well the hidden pearl underneath the sea but I am happy that you did for, now I can now turn on the lamp called happiness in Meiling's heart. So please take it as an unspoken future gratitude from her.'

' Ok.' Sakura smiled very nicely that the warmth in her cherry lips could be the fire that burned away the havoc called cold in winter's flesh. She had no idea that her teacher would be such a loyal, perceiving, generous, strengthened and loving man. If he were a bunch of flowers in the garden bed he would consist of all the exquisite shades that were so desirable to a woman's treasure called heart.

The aroma in the gift shop next was not only pleasant but if it were a perfume any man or woman would call it the scent of yearnings. He saw Li buy his necessities to mend his ailing fiancée; winter and sunset roses were very inviting to a girl who would adore them at the first sight as though the petals were the soft touches of heaven in her hands. Li bought a fine bundle of cards and flowers would could be known as the ancient blanket in which love laid its hidden yet extraordinary feelings that was the highest wave in the ocean's shore.

They were walking when Li realized the dividing life of reality came visible to them. The road went different directions and Sakura had to take one, he the other. It felt that the situation that was under chains in his soul had somehow come into the ground of reality. As Sakura ran off saying her goodbyes he recognized the truth that was so bitter he could have washed it off if it were a stain in his cooking pot. Sakura and him were two horses in the same field but he was locked in a fence while she roamed the plains chasing the gold of a setting flame over the mountains. But in a fence night seemed to reach down quicker like a composition of short steps towards the floor as he was bound to the fence called Meiling. His and Sakura's hearts may never combine but a key that didn't fit the door and it was a sour thing in him for inside that room in which he wanted permission into held the necklace that was priced by most. The necklace that illuminated the farthest than any other earthy stone, the necklace gave abode to the sensation called love.

Sakura was just merely waking home. Seeing the scenery of a flocking city pass by her. She classified it as flocking for the aspects surrounding her were constant in movements that her eyes didn't specifically catch like a suddenly linked wings of birds flying together as auras of light in a fading day. She was walking rather slowly that she felt a turtle could cease walking and ask her if she was all right. Sakura felt a strange sorrow in her core beating like an echoing drum and only audible to her ears. Probably there was no expectancy that Li would have a fiancée that got her a bit upset but that was the issue why would it peck on her so much. It felt she was a tree getting melancholic by seeing the wood of an almost dead tree be permeated by a woodpecker. But the object was that Li was young but though he was her friend she was forgetting the age structure in them. Li was older than her and well though not that aged he was still in the position in which the authority of getting married was s in his hands. Still a pain brewing itself in the cauldron of her soul was holding on to her getting her very displeased. _I'm acting that I wanted to be his life partner but that's not true! I am his friend and his student there's nothing as stupid as this feeling of discomfort! I just need to think about food now cause I am hungry I_ _hardly had any food_. The thought sank into a confinement and Sakura tongue was getting excited to acquire the feeling of the scrumptious parcels in her hands. I'm having this today the spaghetti has to wait…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note – Ok, It seems that Sakura does have a secret admiration on her teacher which is quite a secret to herself, LOL, Anyway please tell me what you thought of this chapter and the song "You" as I wrote it I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR OPINION ON IT! SO PLEASE GIVE IT! Ok I'll update soon! See ya for now!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Cold Blood

* * *

_Disclaimer is still following_

Warning is still walking. This Chapter will post a STRONG Warning due to a situation in contents below. 

* * *

_Forbidden Passion – " Nine "_

Cold Blood

* * *

" There are eyes that seems to want to hurt  
For there lies demonic shadows beneath the earth."

* * *

' This is quite good.' She suddenly felt herself give a few words as though a few drops of water from a glass and thought the quietness was not holding on to a pillar for a hard emotion the suddenness of it brought rise to curiosity in the beautiful emerald skin of eyes.

' What is?' her innocent lips enveloped with the curiosity still gave a glow of aesthetics for beauty was not destroyed so easily especially by the ties of questions that can blanket routes to a forest.

' The food, and well, this, sometimes dinner with each other is quite out of hands due to the work in them but now we are eating great food together, which is a gift from God for that teacher of yours to buy it for us. So I'm quite elated.' Her food occupied her lips once more as her words were carried with joy of satisfaction that the blood of heart could make the whole form become caught the entity and its entire breathing caresses. But a sense of balance seemed not correct like wind coming through open spaces of a presumed locked gate.

' Mom, what's wrong.' Her heart was going to lock her with the words of this inquisition until an answer of truth appeared out like a clear mirror that was once seized by a mist.

' Nothing's wrong,' she gave her smile which was touching the tail of an exulting feel in her yet Sakura knew better that it was just a door to conceal all that truly remains, ' I'm just a bit weary with my work and that is all that seems to clothe me in the fabric of worries.'

' No mom,' Sakura's perseverance was a horse that rode on through the woods of unknown paths, ' There's something wrong with you I can feel it tell me c'mon I'm no longer a little girl please tell me ok. I'll try my best to understand.'

' Remember how once on your birthday your father dressed up as a rhino and wanted you to pin his tail on him, He was such a optimistic lad I guess that's what called to me at first. I was not a pessimist but that time due to my father losing his place at his profession I felt the cemented roof of our house get broken from its position and fell on me and the dust and ruins of it follow me about. But your father always seemed to be joyous even in the horrid darkness of a situation where hope was still a lined figure.' Her mother was talking with a holding sorrow in her voice but she was cautious not to make it illuminate so much. If Sakura could possess the power to fly into her mind like a cloud flying into heaven she would not need words to discover the ailing mind but still her patience was a flourish of an asset like a spring with a heavenly fountain. She just knew like bird knew how to fly that her mother's health in mind was as straight as the swirling dance of a tornado. When Sakura's mother spoke of her father Sakura felt it to be a very rotten sign, it was like the wind thinking of winter in summer and making the air frosted with that memoir.

' Mom, why are you thinking of him?' though the concealment was as hard as stepping on a broken ladder, she did manage to keep the exasperation on binds with a monotonous approach but it was a great problem to do so and some of her irked woke into the consciousness of the sentence.

' I hope he is doing well, don't you Sakura?' Her lips met water, something in her was as nervous as a sky due to the coming of gray forms, Sakura felt the ease of magic become the curse of ages, ' You don't really talk about your father that much. You haven't told me how your vacation was? I have a feeling your father is consumed by happiness and hope that Torii is just a line away from his dreams.'

If Sakura could tell the truth, then, it would seem as simple as touching a leaf while being mesmerized by the incredible patterns of a garden but it felt as though someone dared her to touch hell so the feeling of it could be understood. Though her mother had perceived the reality of hatred possessed by her when father came to frame she had a little sight that her meetings with him were like the acquaintance of people in a marketplace just spending time buying necessities that brings life with close replenishment. She wondered how many methods were present in walking through topics of abandonment, but all were amateurs in the cape of concealing, it seems going through the tornado was a single route to progress to future.

' Mom, I don't know what's dad's doing, but Torii is doing ok, he has a very good friend called Julian, whom you already have learnt of. Then there's _her,_ that woman he had engaged with to receive hell. So nothing much.' Sakura's voice lacked excitement in a dire way and her mundane caught on it was not aiding the eyes of surprising questioning heading towards her.

' Sakura you act you only have seconds of contact on the Martian Landscape, what about your father's financial business or his wife's. Torii you seem to have consciousness on but the other two are like faint scents of perfumes. What did you do there?' Natasha had no neglected any detail of surprise or mild irked signatures, it was the evident gathering that her emotions were deepened due to the insufficient amount of subjects her daughter discussed.

The first thought that entered in the speaking of answer was "Moving with sorrow and anger as if it were a boat paddle" but thinking with strong holds her understanding proved as a wise conclusion for she had decided with a much less miserable statement, ' I was in there, stayed a while, came out – that's finished.' Her monotone approach was a strong emotion as it stayed on her.

Natasha was very quiet. Extreme silence pursued the calmness in the room that the food was glimmering with the absence of touch, a few minutes were faded in the arms of that silence but no more could it feed on their conversation, ' He's your father,' she had a slight stern flicker available in her, ' You should have acquired decency to talk to them.'

' Tell me mom,' Sakura eyes were like burning gems influenced by the steam of the tongue in fury and her voice was already being cut by the teeth of it, ' Do demons be decent while preying on your innocence of heart, making them boil away to ashes of past that breaths on you with a gray memoir and has dark steps clawing all over them. I wish to finish of the generosity you still bare for him its like feeding the monster with your soul after it ate your spirit!'

' Sakura!' Natasha was incredible in anger as amazing in beauty for the gorge both attained, ' You cannot be like this with your dad! He is still your father!'

' Only the blood can prove so!' Sakura was not the one to wear the fight but honesty was a battle ever one sees in distance or in face, ' That flows underneath! I'll gladly cut his flesh to have the scarlet write evidence on the walls!'

' Sakura please,' her mother was lowering into a quiet tone as if the cat from the tree jumped onto the fence, but the torment that was so free in her eyes made Sakura chastise her words with dire curses, ' I know it was wrong in my judgment to pursued you to stay in a place you feel you are completely in torture in, but, Its not that I don't know how much loathing you have for him and his wife but, Torii requires your love as he lays in a house whose walls deprive him of it.'

' I'm sorry mom but dad was a much finer person when he was with a finer diamond.' She smiled as the jewel in her lips gave way to light, her mother had the same one in her lips to the gorgeously decorated complement, ' I feel I am walking into a room with a strange criminal and sharing a cell with him, not holding a dwelling with my father. I know it may seem cruel and hard like a rock being thrown at a window but the window itself is a carcass of glass so it really wouldn't matter. '

' Sakura, you're father loves you so much; he would give up living for you. Its just Mahimi, his new maiden of love makes him move around like a piece of cloth and well makes him touch and cleanse and adorn all she desires for. I just hope this sealed curse could one day decay into nothing more than truth of feelings, I do not really acquire taste to know that your father may still have emotions written by my name but just that he becomes in lead to the play that is his life for now he is reading the script of a hypocrite woman who fashions for broken elation and cruel pleasures.' Sakura's mother had a very quite touch to this doorway of words it seems misery was making her open up the lock of these words in the first place.

Sakura may make consoling rhymes of statements to break the agony hers or her mother's but what benefit would come of it? It was like having a sharp cut in the skin of a fabric and just weaving it won't help it attain its glow again. If fabric was family then the relation would be like feathers and snow due to their bonding in white, but Sakura had known that determination caught winds to further strength and so just giving quit a call was not the tea she preferred, too bitter like salt was consumed in it. She had always wanted to please and placate her mother and though she longed to the same in this new case with the old bruise she knew that her mother would still feel a bit terrible after her presence was lacked in the room. For in conclusion no one would be happy as spots of sun when their love held hands with another and renounces them.

' Mom, if dad ever came back would you accept him again?' Sakura with her senses dull in thoughts had no knowledge of saying this to her mother it felt to her that she dropped anchor to her mother's heart in a isle of dire treachery. Curses were in need as they should in the condition in motion.

' Yes, I would if he truly did want to return.' Natasha Avalon was not in muses and her senses were as focused as a needle preparing to pierce the cloth and it was that moment that Sakura could have completely spoil her lips with the water being hurled out of her questioning mouth. Opposite was but done as her hard swallow hurt the throat a bit for part of the needle in the perplexed lips were drawn in there,

' MOM! What are you saying! What about Willard!' She had not meant to cry out but the quizzical never beats slowly from the questions are catalysts to its motioning dance. Sakura was too in trance with those words as if someone came back alive from the chasm of his own demise. Luckily an explanation reduced all ailments.

' Sakura, I care for Willard. He is sweet, generous and has a charm benefiting my sore memoirs of my scarred marriage but though I do love him a bit. His love is but an ant to the waves of affections I feel for your father. I know you may still be angry with him and now deeply irked with me for this honesty I gave you but truth is truth as reality is real.' Her mother had her tongue completely consumed with bitterness. Rejected love could be called the web of tragedy that summons more sorrow if allowed to be placed deeper into the memory.

As she slowly let the food be consumed by her lips her mind felt like a shadow in a distant door standing to open it for the ultimate release yet the key was a wicked thing hiding itself from her eyes. She now understood why her mother had felt a bit uncomfortable with Willard's sweet words of glorious love and undying loyalty. Willard was a reflection introduced by the dying shards of the broken mirror in which her father's image stood. Willard emitted some of her father's glows so her mother felt the magnet of those assets and flown towards him. But the embrace would remain incomplete for her mother had felt forsaken before and now she mused that Willard would leave her to after the binding of marriage did occur.

Sakura's knife felt the dive of deep hate as the food felt slaughtered due to the pressure that just met it. The anger was obvious but the secrecy laid present as her mother gently devoured her meal without the notice of understanding. If Hate was alcohol then drunk with its toxic fluid would not seem perilous to Sakura, she would swallow it more now for the loath in her for her father maximized like a wave of phonic prepared to destroy. True it was to be that her mother's insecurity in relationship was brought by the betrayal in her father's actions. So now the hate grew with more steps and the food influenced by the knife felt a portion of its fiery breath, yet Sakura's memory at that time created a layer of false imagery that the food being pressured was her father being punished. So the pressure increased and so did the flames of rising hatred…

* * *

' Its peaceful here now, I guess its just a picture that's why. But soon I might meet with the real serenity of it. The true beauty of it,' a smile of that thought of great elation as if beating her heart with the veins of heaven,  
' One day I'll return to my origins and then I will not face torment again.'

Her thoughts remained with bliss as if the heaven in the dreams of placation were her solitude from the sound of chaos screaming ever so frequent as if it were a cloud always roaming to seek her presence to torture with the paining thunder. Reminiscence was most of times bitter blending with sweet, hungering for a past moment but able to lie sufficient with the sugar of the memoir. But at times the either of the feelings calls to be more dominant and in her condition of thinking the hunger had vast sets of teeth waiting to taste once again. If only the clock that time's heart was could feel its blood flow in a different direction then the best of moments could take visit once more.

' Hey! I'm home!' a laughing voice called with the seriousness of a sleeping rhino and the laugh was no alone for another followed it like trailing color, ' So what's for dinner! Wait I already had dinner, and I bought the left over home with me! WUUUUU!!!!'

' Yo Doll, I'm no leftover, I still can feed you good fresh pleasure!' a voice of a man was vivid as blood on grass to the other girl, and her eyes found sorrow so the lids closed to attempt to flee the already imminent future of the words.

_Not again_, her tears were the sole carrier to her torment for the atmosphere strayed from it with vivacious lights of comforting chambers yet that would remain only for brief hours after all chaos grotesque appetites won't permit itself to hide for long. _Why? Why damage your life? Can one damage their life when it's already damaged? I guess one can find blood in a corpse that flows out but doesn't flow in, yet the outward flow means the redness is still present though pallid powder to the original rush. I guess damage is endless when one succumbs to it. I hate her but her pity her in conclusion._

' Doll, thought you already had that at "Macy's" you saw the blonde there with pigtails getting fucked up! She was a doll! I'm for real, a real fairy tell me boy what's your wish?' the seductive phonics were making the walls shiver with the fear of the darkness in the thoughts. Well the girl felt tears were only messages to bury the pain as though the silver waters were going to axe them down, all her concerns.

' Well Fairy I wish for a dinner that holds sugar and spice and a whole lotta nice, you get what I'm saying you cute little fairy.' The man's tone was not all lost in its seductive hard hold on the lady with him. He seemed a bit intoxicated with the comfort of alcohol otherwise his voice was healthy as a raging bull.

' Oh you stupid moron! Don't step on my shoes! Now let me show you a tour guide of my pit of fantasies! Here's the couch its my clothes closet see, yeah its also my undergarment drawer,' she had a mundane presence in her statements and the last words were to the man's eyes of query, ' That's the dinning room, its filled with plates and food! Possibly someone is very happy to see me! And now to my room!'

' Uh, is that your room darling,' the man entered with his pleased saying of words and saw the seated sorrow in a chair who was not having any desire to see the man interrupting the solitude in her room like a arrow snipping off the silence which she adored for, ' Wow is that Tina, You didn't tell that bitchy whore lived with you.'

' No,' the woman came along with sour steps of both voice and character, ' That's my sister; she's in high school her name's Hiroki. She is a goody-goody girl, not for your entertainment.'

' Well can I break the goody-goody barrier,' The man had an immense expectancy in him that was dark and so dark that the blood of hell felt in presence to the situation, ' You know teach her fun.'

' You can try, but she's dead to fun as a man is dead by the bullet. Don't bother her, remember your paying me not that bitch so c'mon little boy, fairy's waiting…' she was first coated with obvious annoyance, her bitter state came with the man's approach towards Hiroki in that nature making envy feel the atmosphere of the whole matter.

' Ok man, remember I only got a hundred so make it feel I was in bed with you for a hundred years with enjoyment, got that Nina nor else I'll give ya only fifty.' The man was obviously focused on all the futuristic pleasures that the scratch of the bitter mark on Nina's face caught him with as only an oblivious gesture. He didn't come to know it was really fury he was seeing with his eyes.

' Sure you idiot just don't barf at my face, geez you think as a cow covered with manure! Quick snap of deodorant will fix up that. You like drugs; I have a pack of it in my room. Better than shitty music to get ya in the mood. There's nothing like getting high and then getting down huh honey.' She was completely irritated but that devoured by the lighting reward of the hundred.

' Sure lets go,' The man was eager in his tone but kind of gave a eye sign to Hiroki that made her feel that steel was slaughtering her heart, ' Better hurry darling, or else I'll start with desert first.'

' Sorry but I feel there's no space for desert.' She had inciting sketches all over as if anger's pencil had drawn them over; it was quite pristine in its form that she had no affections or caring for her sister, ' Besides little goody-goody rather do **_that _**with her teacher at school.'

Hiroki had shock as plain as a scar on her face for her thoughts had no really prepared a talk from her sister in this manner despite her harsh looks and cruel statements from her. If tears were formula for forever than she would have seen eternal ages. Her sister only gave a grin to post her dark happiness in her tears of upset emotions and took the man with a laugh to begin a disgusting ritual in Hiroki's eyes.

Hiroki's breath was ever full of weary air, she made a continual of her works on Shakespeare and the tried her fate with the algebras but a minute was not really finished in her mind when her sister came back with a storm of movements preparing to assault. Hiroki's innocence was not touched by her fury inquisitive stature but Hiroki knew the question that was to arrive.

' Where is my stuff and you know what _stuff_ I'm talking about,' her whisper was hot with the anger raging to be let lose from the ring of control, ' How can I work without 'em, where are they you little bitch!'

' So, its _Nina_ is it, now its _Nina_, I thought your whore of a name was _Rachael_, How can _you_ do this Myasuri, you are my sister and look at you. You are now a prostitute who works at a horrible place. Please stop this don't rot your life like that.' Hiroki's anger was just an illusion to her sheer desperation, trying to touch through the barrier that her sister had created was trying to get inside a dragon's mouth. All she knew was that her sister was once a princess of a person but now with the weight of makeup she resembled that of a bat who had blended with the stray shadows of night. If only the condition could be cured… but now it would worsen and she knew it but attempts were needed as well in her actions. For that barrier must cease to exist or else this shattered will remain as broken glass that hurts the skin and heart.

' YOU STUPID BITCH!!!! YOU WHORE, YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT!!!! Where is my stuff!!!! What have you done with them!!!! Haven't I told you I need no advice from you!!!! What the hell do you know!!!! Now give me my stuff Hiroki so I can feed your ungrateful ass for some time!!!! C'mon you little bitch!!!!' Myasuri, the true identity of her sister, was so hard with the fury that the hand was not going to halt from meeting the face of that innocent individual with gentle desires.

Hiroki was pure in anger now, her sister was as difficult as a wild horse attempting to make his feet of a stampede burn her perpetually but her conscience wouldn't stand that flame, ' I threw 'em out **_Nina_**, I don't want you to do this anymore.' She accentuated this with her eyes steamed from her flaming heart and mind completely torn with too much of the pour of the fire, ' I Threw 'em out!'

For a moment only silence existed, it felt as though all sound was thrown into a perilous void. A field with no phonic is already a speech in its silence; it meant that deadly paws of danger was walking around. This case was not forsaken from that term of nature; the anger with such pure core grew from them both. But the anger in Myasuri was a fountain of flames preparing to eat at any given flesh even the one that thrives in that hour with innocent blood. Anger, so toxic, so deadly, so without rhythm, trying to break fences all the times wasn't a positive approach and this definitely had that perception on it like cement on brick.

' You stupid slut,' it was a molten whisper with scents of danger emitting from it, a snake tangling with poison all so there to teeth your skin with venom, ' You stupid bitch! YOU STUPID BITCH!!!! YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!!!! I'LL RUN YOU OVER !!!! YOU SELFISH SLUT!!!! I'LL TEACH YOU!!!!'

' Ahh!' Hiroki's anger was suddenly stretched of to some distant land and its stand now wore fear heavy as a cloud of rain almost reaching to explode its water down the situation. She knew the scream was of weighted magnitude for the man, even with alcohol touching him slightly deep, felt out of the room to see what havoc had begin to slowly occur in his moment of pleasure.

The voices embedded with such a hellish agony was claimed by every wall of the house as it is were their paint to this massacre of a condition unclothed now for all to have sight on. The man had found the origin of that terrible phonic but he wished that his eyes had ventured to the door, then this macabre, even if he was a person only seeking pleasures he by nature was not titled or comfortable with the ill intents getting on him like swords of demolition.

' Oh God,' he whispered with his breath faint which was shadowed by these awful tunes of discordant heart and body, ' NINA! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'

He had to scream, what happens to the Long line of dust when it is caught by wind, it drifts to distant horizons. This scene required the rigid protest and like the dust he was completely grasped by it, the wind of the turmoil, so sharp, so angered that he thought he would be bled by it.

Soon the noises were decreasing their chaotic echoes and serenity's shades came forwards to indicate the devastation was no more but only a essence in body bruised with the misery of pain and the heart growing more saddened as if it was a disease maturing its assaults upon her tiny frame. Hiroki's breath now was dull as a stone broken and if there were such being called well fate then it was distant to her like a oasis in a desert. Tears were so heavy in the agony that they felt like crystal knives making her vision be cut out of he rope called typical balance. Wretched body still hung from the bondage of pain, if only those chains were lifted then the breath of existence wouldn't be hard as devouring mountains.

But as her eyes touched away from reality the brutality swam over like a tide of sketched black. The fight was there, the fight to keep everything well but the blackness was too deep like a burying mole carrying her deeper into the dark veins of the earth. Needless to say that the battle was lost for it was summoned into perception as eyes gently locked away in the realms of retirement…

* * *

Silence was the stretching limb of essence in the room that followed to every space there that the room itself if were taken for examination would be title as the play object for quietness. Hands were lifted in their display of action like a small instrument playing kindness. Li let his hands commence on her lips as the food was brought in the front. It was hot and called a scent of comfort with vapors assisting that atmosphere. If hew could he would talk but words were far in their contact. Annoyed, still, if his mind sent him that question. The response was an impulse fierce in its electric grips – YES, and with a VERY to aid in the precise magnitude.

Why did Meiling act that way? He thought with eyes in distant reverie as he fed Meiling her meal, I mean Meiling NEVER behaved this way. She had her strings of envies, had her moments of annoyance, had her feel of discomfort and also had her carrying of fury, but this? What is "this"? Oh God give me an answer. What is that "this"? It feels like there is an echo in the mountains but a creature emits the sound I lack the understanding of. This is so frustrating; I wish I could break these off, these tensions but how can I? How can I?

' Are you lost?' she motioned the silence to leave with her keen sense of concern. The display of it was quite the crystal reflection, with her eyes dimming with the worry and the lips flowing with paleness. Has guilt also the measure to this scale of action? All was a bit uncertain.

' I can be.' His answered humored him as if it was a memory of far coming closer and gleaming at him with pure revelation. The reason he felt that he should laugh about his own statement for it felt like Meiling was asking a four year old youth about his nervous directions and he responded in a childish way as if he had gathered his childhood frame once more.

' Li…please don't be…angry…though you have every right…I don't know…what happened…but I surely apologize for it at to Miss Avalon. Please bring her back so I can tell her in person.' Meiling sounded as though raw salt was through all over her tongue for this bitter feeling could not be so closely in relation with the heart.

' Meiling I'm sorry as well for being so quiet. But as Sakura is a nice girl she always seems to be. She was the one suggested lunch.' Li was quite joyful when he spoke these; he wanted to reveal comfort to Meiling. He knew she was still guilty about the circumstances present like a living rain so endless in it's proceeding to completely bind the earth with water.

' Li, will she forgive me for my rudeness I mean she's your student and a teenager. I remember when I was one, so stubborn so determined, sometimes I cure those assets of mine when I see them reflecting back at me from another.' Meiling smiled a bit, it was a weak construction of branches of bliss, she was letting a recollection pour in some efforts in her but truth was there her smile would be an insult to elation itself.

' Meiling,' Li was feeling the distress be a little too near like a blanket drawing its skin in closer, he knew Meiling behaved with a impudent touch but she was a bit frail now and getting more tension was like cutting a wound with a deeper blade. ' Miss Avalon is a nice person. She usually doesn't have vengeance laid out for people, from my experience though limited I can tell that a simple word had come to my understanding – kindness, Miss Avalon carries a parcel of it.' _And beauty, it would be a massive mistake not to include that_, like not adding chocolate with _flowers for your Valentine,_ Li mused with a gentle imagery in his mind, gathering all pleasurable items from his secret princess, which in most final conclusion was all of her.

' That's nice,' Meiling had an approving comfort in her which was faded with a terrible thought that her words had not really meant to bring into the process of the real, her mind was let out and it was not pleasant to her, ' So was Alexia, she was a nice girl.'

Li was a bit too shocked hearing those words, his shock was a crystal shard trying to pain itself scarlet with his blood of unbelief, Meiling spoke of _her_, not a typical issue if the situation was concentrated on entirely, ' Meiling, why are you mentioning Alexia?'

' Did I, I…I' Meiling was very quizzical on this, she never carried the words locking with Alexia out in the environment of the audible, she had always felt the need and the importance to seal them in completely in her heart so she would be the only one aside God who would feel them in their figures, ' I'm sorry, nothing really, just saying.'

Li was a bit surprised but his attachment to that became a bit faint but lacked entire absence. He felt something astray from the typical eyes of apprehension he so possessed. Meiling was silent as a sleeping cat when the issue of Alexia was coming towards arising and never had she even had opinions gathering on her image. Like a man suddenly touching a axe that was rusted and saying it was when he had not made his hands feel its wooden body in a grip…or had he? Had Meiling ever had opinions on Alexia despite her parting to the life after here? Only God knew, for he just knew that Meiling had always caught a silent envious stand with Alexia when he was in the frame of the scenery but was that still in motion. Again only God knew, but what if Meiling came to knew his growing affections for a little angel disguising herself in a fleet of cherry blossoms…

* * *

' So you are awake, where's my breakfast.' She sounded terribly in the line of consciousness as if the liquor was making her fall down into the steps descending to dreams with every forwarding foot.

' Make your own Myasuri,' her cold tone was gripped hard as a bite of ice on a winter's day, ' Besides, can't Nina afford to heat her hands with some food or has money become her only diet.'

' Hiroki, shut up, I lost my customer the other day as you fell asleep.' Myasuri just had ignorant webs around her with a angry smoke who's physical form was the cigarette her lips tasted with ash and fire make the flesh of her tongue know the flame of her own demise known to her.

' I wasn't asleep, you beat me to unconsciousness,' it was the same coldness coiling around her like a strangling rope, ' You shouldn't have done that.'

' Well you deserved it,' a lit scent of her burning object was exhaled with the poor compassion in her at that moment, ' Throw away my stuff; throw away your pleasure. Got that, now breakfast right now!'

' Scream all you want! ' her coldness melted to call out fire, it glowed so with vehemence that her sister was a bit in the surprised state, ' Hear me Myasuri. One day even our blood connection won't save you.'

With that her steps came to storm as departure from her home her hell was executed. Hiroki had her life twisted with agony. If only escape would lift these armored spines from bleeding her so badly she would and could breath the pure air that life held in its hands. But she was devoid of that lifting liberty and shunned from that atmospheric excellence, so more the torture was brought ahead. _One Day I will hold you Mr. Li Shyaron, for I know I love you, I know you will love me too. You care about me and that is a magnificent start, I will have a new story. One without misery, fear, anger, hurt and my sister, One with ink as the words and not needles piercing my_ papers and _giving me holes of depression…_

' Yo its Matsumae! Matsumae! Matsumae!' a very notorious tone emerged from sunken presence. A reincarnation of a new torment: It was Yuhi.

' Yuhi,' she had this desperate presence in her one that talked very audibly in features, ' What do you want? Why are you here?'

' Why am _I_ here.' The emphasize was directly on the "I" and the sarcasm was in concentrated form like a acid ready to rip flesh and each particle promoting the name of destruction, ' _You_ should be pleased that people like _you _are even allowed here. You are mud slaughtering our school's purification. But I need to break this bitterness for you I have nothing precious against you today…just your sister…what's her name? Oh right I think I know…'

Hiroki felt the fear catch her neck and break it, it must've have been completely obliterated, or else her balance wouldn't be so terribly sustained. _How come they know? How come…why? Oh Why, do they have to know?_ ' You're lying…you're…lying…Yuhi, this is absurd, I am my parents only child I have no sister.'

She had kept it encased, with secret wrappings. Never, not once, was a sibling mentioned from her lips. Hiroki was a bit recent in this school and due to her sister's profession, which was scandalous to society's face; her lips were locked extremely well in its strength to bury the truth on it. Not that she found it humiliating to be Myasuri's sister but she was completely fearful that Myasuri's appearance would be thrown as shattered glass in front of people. They could name her as her false identities or say that she held a familiar note in their mind, which was scribbled with blotting ink. All she knew that Myasuri's identity was in the chasm of her heart how did she come to discover of it was quite oblivious to Hiroki. So more the unknown, more the fear, more the fear, the more the chaos can bite in her soul. If only her atmosphere allowed her tears the vastness of this tragic chaos would lessen into tolerable levels. But her options were all too distant for the reach.

' Oh _really_.' The mocking effect was yet to be departed, felt like raw steel to Hiroki's heart, ' Well how come Benjamin, my good American fellow said he had a **GREAT TIME** with a girl called Myasuri Matsumae.'

The whole thickly layered halls of the school had eyes turned towards Hiroki. They had participated in this conversation so that they could have entertainment in Hiroki's slaughter of dignity but the execution in progress was far more fitting them in their wicked pleasure. Hiroki thought she was looking at the mirrors of jests completely hung on the walls of her soul. But battles were fought all in the line of times wither world concerned or just with the words of individual. It was time to arm her spears and go ahead with abandoned fear and newly formed sheet of chivalry. She had to fight, what other option was siding her?

' It could be another Matsumae, I guess your dim-witted head couldn't do the addition in that.' She had enough confidence in her to sink the battleship of words in Yuhi's throat but those words seemed to suddenly be turned in feathers of frailty when Yuhi said the next line.

' Oh really, Benjamin said that _Sarah_ was her name but then he accidentally dropped her wallet and saw the name Hiroki Matsumae on them. In her sleep, Sarah made another mistake she opened her mouth to the truth, ah, what was it that she laid out to Benji, right, "Hiroki get the phone its Myasuri, your sister, the cops got me! Help!" yup, I think that's what she was her nightmare was lighted on.' Yuhi was now beaming as if the whole hall was glowing with her rewards of victory over Hiroki, for Hiroki's face was not blended with sourness, bones and blood, seemed like the deceased had possessed her, ' It seemed your sister hot your wallet by accident Hiroki.'

' Wow! Hiroki! I didn't know your sister was Sarah! Guys she came at my bro's graduation party. Like she was his friends gift to him!' a boy with copper hair screamed out his delight and that was the starting bullet to the pandemonium ahead.

' Geesh.' A girl began to comment with a grotesque flavor into her voice, a whisper to her neighboring friend that Hiroki had ears to, ' She's such a loser and her sister's a Class- A bitch. God what a messed up family.'

' Hey Hiroki! Today's my Birthday! Send your sister over as a present!' another boy held enjoyment in his tone as he screamed without knowing the tears that were about to break out of Hiroki's eyes.

' Yo Hiroki! I bet who'll end up a whore as your sister! What's her name Laura! How many names does she have!' a girl just cried out her cruelty and Hiroki felt sustaining her barriers was like holding a crumbling mountain in her hands.

They shouted more impudent statements and had more harsh phrases and to Yuhi it was like she was bathing in honey. She got near a Hiroki who will extreme force had still the balance to stand, ' Hiroki,' she started with a cool pleasure chopped with slight annoyance, ' I was going to exclude some parts for it was just too damaging but no one calls me a dim-wit so here's my present. Oh, you don't like it, too bad you're a poor host Hiroki. I just raised the volume to the party and not even a thank you such awful limitation to manners, tsk, tsk.'

Hiroki had tolerated so much that if she was basin she would definitely let out her pouring contents. Here it was the cold rotten blood of humiliation. She could not feel her legs but the run was quite in the progress. She had to escape but when one bondage, had fled another cornered her like a new demon with pincers, if only all would vanish like frosty air on a winter's morning than the serenity would enter into her house of feelings and remedy each and every scar.

The hallways were just too perpetual like a space of color endless revolving. With vivid frustration, she just met a door and her desperate hands were the keys in opening them. She just felt broken as her knees surrendered to the massive wound in her chest. All had fallen and now she knew what acid rain could touch like. It burned, it ate, it ripped all your strength that even bones were weak in structure. Her tears were broken too, felt that the spring of her was being torn out by the madness of agony. Her eyes just were butchered with her sorrow and her yelled with all the laying force it contained. Torture was so obvious that it fell on her like dust from an old shelf. Tears were just too concerned with radiating the heat of her brutal assault so the scars could stop bleeding for a while. But the possibility in it lacked, her whole skin felt it was swallowed by that mass of lead resembling weight of that core broken. If only one could listen to her silent tears of misfortune, if only one could tear away her attacking state.

But was there one, was there anyone who could see in the mirror an open the sight that she saw. Would one be allowed to do so? Presumably they were for fires had waters to end their insanity, winters had summers to kiss away their frost, leaves had winds to give them their liberty and people had angels to stitch the bruises into new beginnings. But where was her savior where was her shining soldier? Where was her understanding individual in this war of chaos? Was her heart that bled with sadness that its voice was tinier than an apparition passing without a flicker of movement. All the time, all her moments, all her situations and all her desires; were exchanged by her heart to her heart. She knew God had heard her flying actions of value but she yearned to dip them in the blood of another's glorious chest not only her heart. But could there be anyone for her. Possibly not, but was she only nearing that answer for misery in her was as sharp and deep as the caves of treachery. Or was it because this pain had opened a thin membrane to future and she has peered it with faint eyes and had somehow come to the conclusion. Whatever it was, it was bothersome as if some giant peril was walking closer to her but her eyes were distant from it for her head looked other ways.

' Miss Matsumae, why…why are you here? Why are you crying?' His motives were gentle as his face was completely gathered by surprise. This was not in his expectations; he had found a wounded flower in a garden of flawlessness. Well, his days was constructed with perfect healthy flows but now this was the broken bridge in which he stood.

' Mr.…Mr.…Mr.…Shy… Shyaron?' her voice was like an infant again which was sliding down the ladders of structure due to the hard hurt in her spirit. If her spirit were a ship then it would have been the hands of the sea by now due to the impact of the bitterness grasping her. A heart was facing the poverty of pleasure and bliss and it looked like a canvas inked with the lines of a hungry hell awakening to consume her entirely.

' Miss Matsumae, what's wrong? What happened?' he was with his concern that coated all his senses, his actions called him near her side and her the plains of her shoulders met his hands, like a dying land acquainting with rain, ' What's wrong Miss Matsumae? What happened?'

' Please call me Hiroki; I just heard the word Matsumae and its poison to my entire blood.' She was telling these with extreme efforts as if someone was forcing ice on her throat.

' Hiroki, please tell me, I swear if you don't want to tell this to anyone I will let my lips bare strips of iron but please tell me.' It was a despairing note in his voice that got the eyes of Hiroki. It felt to her that it was some distant warmth in her cold atmosphere of isolation.

Hiroki made a slow prologue as if her hurt was not allowing her to step into that area again for rekindling it was reviving monsters from a tomb for her. No emotions were scratched or flung from the direction of the tale for she longed to reveal her aching problems to someone and if this person was that individual completely coherent in taking her burdening pillars with her there was no hesitation present and her pillar of life would lose some of it great damages. He was intent in his listening, feeling it, my torments, as if he were a musician and I were his student trying to correct the harsh chords in my soul. I felt exulted for a while to see someone giving focus to my words. It was if someone was observing the activities of a crow, well in my image of my own I held the dark feathers of a crow on my skin. Sensing their coarseness drip the ink of it in my blood.

' So, you never told no one about your sister and now Yuhi finds out and tells everyone.' Li was revealing the story for the second moment from his thread of understanding. He felt truly terrible as if a knife dived in her was in essence sharpened into him as well. Humans, such feeble elements at times that only way to find comfort in one's own flaws they just attempt to expose presumed imperfectness of others. ' Your sister, she was raped and then she became mentally unstable and started engaging in this kind of profession for she thought she was valueless in front of others.'

' Yes,' Hiroki responded with the sour truth rotting her breathing to low airs of inhalation, she was just preserving her tears, feeling that too much was already spent on the situation. She wished she could understand why Yuhi was so grotesque in her actions that she loved strangling her in the scenery of turmoil. If only the truth was so open then life would be with easy tones than such coarse pressures. ' I kept it a secret for both of our comfort, we didn't want to just, well, seem small to those with greater lives.'

' Your sister is a brave woman,' Li suddenly announced his opinion with a quiet caress making Hiroki feel that she had heard wrong fragments of construction, but Li's face strong with that touch was the truth for his speech and Hiroki felt all her words vanish for they were now in the shelter of such scarce sympathy, ' She just needs advice. She is intelligent and I find her more gallant in this profession. Most men who go out with these women think they are toys and are already bent beings but they are wrong. It takes a lot of effort to just stand there in that place for it feels shards of glass coming onto you all the time. So don't think your sister is weak or stupid, she is great but just confused.'

' Your right, I shouldn't lost hope for her as she is my sister. I'll pray to God that everything will be ok, but now can I be excused, I need to get back my mind in norm.' Hiroki felt silent strings engulf her as she just made her legs take her to the bathroom. It was another torturous day in her misery that was her existence.

She let the tiles of the bathroom have their sounds of entry as she stepped into the area with her shoes. She felt the tiles were also emitting comments about her condition and that made her state feel the ailment deepen to higher stages. The mirror was quite the detailed eye of appearance and it reflected hers with the observation that sketched all as if replying to her sorrowful state. Eyes were intoxicated with tears, chest was slow with the steel in the heart, limbs were with fatigued nerves that wanted to disappear in a void and lips were devoured by the pressure of the words as they were not able to perform a battle of victory.

So man aches with little cures made a hell appear on her as if she was the throne in which he would sit on. Her eyes were so gripped with weight that they could fall into the peril called the blindness from reality. She cleansed her sore self with the cool healthy water. At times she managed to feel a heat from the water and concluded that possibly the water was slowly becoming diseased by her skin.

The thought was devoid of comfort and the cold agony was once more reaching her with its strong fingers brutalizing her heart with its devious sensations. _Maybe lying wasn't a good option_, she mused through her turmoil, though they were coming to her in bruising essences as if they were bleeding as well, _I shouldn't have lied, he is a man I can depend on and so lying wasn't so great. Maybe I should tell him my sister wasn't raped…maybe I should tell him how we truly begun to be this way…_

* * *

' Li,' Sakura spoke to him softly, so softly that it could be much more in contact with breathing that a whisper. She wasn't really meaning to be this soft but an impulse was so unavoidable at moments. Possibly the effort to return his compassion was trying to be in motion. ' Can you hear something for a moment.'

' Yes sure.' His response was so immediate that it gave a perplexed look radiate from Sakura, as Li felt his cheeks touch slightly with scarlet as though a slice of the setting sun approached him. He had heard her soft speech for when a jewel of everlasting beauty was in your direction the possibility of you studying its each and every shaded line could come into action.

' It's a song I wrote for well, "Masked" and I just wanna know it sounds right.' She was feeling the coyness reach a bit too close but the necessity of her gesture won the lead in the end.

' Please begin.' He had a very earnest rhythm in him that showed his pure interest and solid attention. He was not going to exclude opportunities to get a more firm line with his angel, he had reminded himself that though he could not be her special desire he would attempt his fate in being a close friend. ' But please sing it out and not just read it ok. Please, so I can get a better feeling to the song.'

She was a bit hesitative about that procedure but giving into his request with an approving nod made it seem less difficult of an action to her. At these hours she almost thought their spirits were one and not two though they residing with separate vessels. But as two minutes parted they made her lips unseal themselves for the display, ' I call this song "Movement".' She began with a little concern in her voice but then the flow was unraveled –

I know, that you feel alone, patient you are still

But alone in the end

I feel your empty space

A memory that won't erase

A heart beating with sorrow

Is the one that can be yours.

I try to feel that emptiness

That got you to drift alone

When you move

I follow your movement

Ever breath; every step

Till the death of time

I'll follow your movement

There were times when you secretly kept tears

I carry their crystal confession

To that loneliness, inside

They were secrets all the time

Was it innocent or were they crimes

That carries marks in your skin

And depths within

Memory is so obscure

But your mind will endure

I will follow your every move

For in these simplest movements

Are the keys to your seclusion

So I move with you

I am embracing you

Sheltering your ice

Bringing back the fire

So don't let go of your will your desire.

Make me know you

Let me on the true

Image that is locked

Show me what you have blocked

What's so hard? Its only a question

Break out, its only a suggestion

I take me heart with my hand

And give it to you, you know

So I can show

That I'll learn you

The very essence that you bury

For to me it's mandatory

Your movements are cold

What barriers do you hold

Let your movements guide you through

You should give them a chance to flow

I guess I don't know, what it has

But I will glad if you show

Why these cascades to appearance

Why do you do that give me the sense

The nerve to your each emotion

The movement to their pure origin.

Your movement is in denial

Of breaking out emptying the smile

I love your movement

I love you, you all of you

That's why I trance myself with your movement

Because I care

Because I know you're there

So how much you try to dissolve

My heart around you will revolve

Your movements are not so scarce

They are not bitter to me

For a heaven I can see

With one look

Wither hard or cruel

Wither distance or shadowed

Wither sorrowed or stressed

Wither caring and gently dressed

I love you so I follow you

Clinging to your movements

For this love is unbroken

Its forever I know

It is there for you so take it; it's yours

Evening may come dawn be miles away

But I'll shelter you I'll stay

For in this fraction called life and the forever called spirit

I will yours endless so please come near it

Near this bond that I have reserved for you

For this love knows no age that way it remains true.

For its movement and its carries

Always there never varies.

' That was ok Sakura.' He wanted his excitement to be shed for he had not known the words well but the voice was a filling of heaven to remember.

' Really thank you.' Sakura was excited in the same way, she had trusted him with an opinion and he had gave that trust a vivacious light. But their time was over now so she had to leave.

' Sakura, do you mind if I had that song,' he had a longing note to his request, one that was not easily neglected, to possess a belonging of hers in his hands was a heaven petal to him, if the answer had the positive reply, ' Can I? Its just I feel its ok.'

' Sure ok, I did write it twice, here.' She had a bit of questioning touch in her core but gave her extra piece to his hand and departed while Li carefully placed it in his file case and left for the principal's office with fast feet as he was late for a meeting. He was so fast that he forgot to gather his case…

Sakura got out of her detention room and felt the compulsory reassembling of those titles. Detention was a small hell for it contained mundane exercises to be completed but as it was done in that manner she called it her "after-school sitting hour" for she sat and preceded into anything her mind and soul craved her. But then again this would not have come into picture if Li had not understood. She had thanked God with repetitive statements for giving her a fortunate shine in her time of humiliation. She was just so engulfed with Li's gentle natures and candor manners that her liking for him produced a song out of her –

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you _forever

As soon as the song had met the end of its rhythm, her heart made a beat of uncertain impulses causing her to feel frosty sensation encircling her senses. Why was she singing a love song while _thinking_ of her _teacher_? No, wait, he was also in the friend's position but this was a love song, which was written to display a desperate love that though had met a broken line would embrace forever and never take a moment from existing. So why would she sing this song? This she feel a kind of desperation towards Li Shyaron… Unknown to her senses a boy had gathered the attention to her glorious voice. His keen cerulean vision was now more beautiful when looked with his silver silken curves. Yue broke his iced lips into the shine of pleasuring smile…

* * *

A life was permeating through the silent walls. The life of a door breaking from sealed encasements. Hiroki made her feet come in the now quiet room. Hiroki was puzzled at first due to the silence that had its place on everything. Wasn't Li supposed to be here for his detention session with Sakura? She had her question due to the absence of entities that were meant to be standing there. But then she understood that the detention was complete for the day and Li might have gone home.

She let her fingers fly with the touching aura over the teacher's desk as if making her fingers eat up the essence of the mind she so desired there. It was just a touch, which was so in connection with a breath, but the file case fell from the table and spread its contents on the floor like a fallen fruit releasing its nectar. To her it was nectar as she felt the realization flung itself on her that this was a content of her passion. Her passion was Li and picking up his traces was like wearing diamonds to her perceptive. As she collected, the single paper slipped out as it was a mouse wanting to escape the cat but the nails were in specific grip, the paper was in her hands. She saw the song and instantly felt a savage anger in her, it was coated with affections and it could be in affection for_ her_ Li.

_Who is this bitch!_ She mused with a fiery glow, _Who__ thinks they can steal Li from me. I know I love Li, I care for him, and he is **mine** only **mine** I'll kill anyone who tries to break that destiny. Besides, I wouldn't care if I did kill_ _someone for it wouldn't be the first time… _

* * *

" Author's Note." – It seems Hiroki has a lot of darkness relating to her past. What will she do to Sakura if she finds out Li's love for her? Well I'll update to that. _1000 Words_ is not mine but it's a song from _Final Fantasy X – 2_. Movement is something I wrote; please tell me if you liked that song and this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!

* * *


	10. Tangled Thoughts

* * *

Disclaimer is carefully noted.

Warnings are still in the background.

Author's Note: I have serious apologies to ALL that my updates are proceeding like seasons but as you see my exams are in closeness and so my frustration in them restricts me swift updates. After their epilogue I will have rest and time – Till then please acquire patience for it would an appreciated gift.

Thanks To:-

**_Tainted Mistress_** – Thanks a lot! YOU ARE SO COOL AND GREAT!

**_Soul's Eclipse_** – Really! Shakespeare! Cool! I can't express my joy! Thank you!

**_Pinaygrrl_** – Well I guess we all will hate Hiroki. Thanks for the review!

**_Sakura Stars_** – Thanks! YOU ARE REALLY COOL!

AND TO ALL WHO IS READING!

* * *

**_F_**orbidde**_n_** **_P_**assio**_n_**

**_C_**hapte**_r_** **_T_**e**_n_**

_Tangled Thoughts_

* * *

**_" I watch the gentle flow of the mist,_**

****

**_But in reality I feel that essence does not exist."_**

****

* * *

**_G_**entle moans were in the echo as the weariness caught the frame with a strong net. His fingers were in the motion of feeling the hair as if to know how lightness could still exist there while the body was smothered with the weight of such a scale that seemed to be above the metallic armor of the hammer. Li was stationed in his bed feeling the slumber making him succumb to the gentle hearted warmth of dreams. His fatigue now approached with speed and time now was clad thinly before the task of that exhaustion was accomplished. He had been talking with Meiling and the time in full estimation was almost fifty-five minutes. Mostly the "talking" section was constructed by her as she had attained pride in her profession as an intellect whose promises in the architect art was not frail. In truth Li had enjoyed the conversation for it had excellent details and was found with interest. Li was happy that Meiling remained exulted. Then the thought came all with severe depression. The dedication of his whole life was done in making the life of others be with the sunglow…but when his was centered pleasures were quite little and that sum was sure to depress anyone…

The life in which he walked was in the nurturing of others' satisfactions and he remained in shadows of that bliss. He so tried to accept those conditions yet at times his heart spoke of freedom all too clearly. Possibly he was meant to be liberated from this situation but his doubts were all to positioned well. He was amazed at his own perfection of false happiness. How long has it been? The memory even clandestine, oh if only life was a puzzle were all was placed in proper designs then the simpler all would seem. His world was not in proper statements if it were the dialect, he had falsehood stern in him. When his father approved with height that Meiling would make the wife in best suits, he had smiled and his compliance was a smoke that all asphyxiates. He was turn away from arms of radiance as with ease one does a memoir of sour, he truly wished not that epilogue yet in his existence choice transfer not channels of high emission. How he dared to walk paths of free will and gallantly shower the truth of love fully in title yet he scared for circumstances allowed not blossoming…_I love Sakura…I know now its not a dream I can exempt off as easily as a man does a bad debt…but I'm her teacher, she's my student…Fate has permitted "Love at first site again". How plays of it are mysterious like the fogged Lighthouse near the sea…First Alexia and now Sakura…I just hope the ultimatum will not be bitter…this time…_He wondered with great burden leaping on him like a stray cat in alleyway.

At that chord as if destiny awoke with a bang of tones from the phone in nearby places, Li was in stirred alerting yet it met death when he saw the purpose of a noise in the silence that was how his room in moment was kept, 'Hello.' His phone was picked and he let presence be known with rigidity's aid.

' Oh Yes Mr. Shyaron, I am quite happy to announce that Meiling is in a fast recovery and she will be fine.' The voice in the line melted with pure elation and the sparkling of Li's truly had acquirement of agility.

' Really, that's great. Dr. Myoroki.' Li announced with full gladdened attributes with blooming accords, he wished not Meiling's downfall though in times her crude nature dipped his tolerance beyond boundaries. His heart beat with a nurtured call from heaven for in truth he struggled hard not to draw sadness yet his melancholy for her hurt was a present ever so constant. ' So she can come home in two or three days.'

' Yes, she can, Li I'm quite happy that you and Meiling made up. I know difficult as a weight can be, the builder lifts it. You surely fit that place you know. So are you coming over soon again.' Dr. Myoroki exult blends fit well with his inquisition of gentleness. Li thanked God for his application of one so in interest to all his patients with care as if he was nurturing blood of his own.

' Thank you Dr. Myoroki for all your support,' Li's appreciation was in thorough, he truly sensed a burden's escape and a breath reclaimed, he wished not Meiling's ailment or cessation in her works where passion devoted in full lengths, ' Yes I will. But Meiling gets upset, she wants me to be near her but she feels that she obstructs me from my obligations, so she sends me home rather than me staying in her company.'

The chuckles were in execution from the other who shared the conversation through lines of fiber and soon after stop he claimed, ' Yes, Meiling is envious but gratitude and generosity as the two wings that make her the bird of love. I see her caring for you. You know Li you are a lucky man to be engaged by a beauty whose perfection is sought out by plenty.'

_Beauty – Perfection – Love – I don't understand…I never can really…if perfection and beauty hosts you to its splendor then love is transmitted. I'm speaking in terms of fact and if heart involves than that love yearned by all is in another landscape. I love Meiling but how can I **love **her? With that emotion, it feels so artificial if I claimed the word "yes"…_ Li's demeanor ached if it were the bruised flesh for he now knew not works of the machine he stimulated with oil, he couldn't reply to the world with negativity if Meiling's hand was offered for perception taught the sealing of his lips so he gradually had acceptance carry it fully. His father was solemn reasons for rebellious acts to be hindered for his pleasure demanded this marriage to be. So his refusal was window hidden by dust of forgotten desires. He surely wished hard for a freedom but hurt in others was a view he risked not to keep audience to though his lengths included own happiness's corruptions…

' Li, is the world of the living still talking to you? What's wrong boy?' Dr. Myoroki's concern was winged entirely and transported with all weights towards the other and in success Li's muse broke its enchantment of a lock.

' Yes, Yes, Yes Doctor you are right. I'm afraid that I was savoring the luck I so received. A grand marriage with Meiling in future.' Li choked not his words but in mind suffocation was a pillar erect with full rigidity, he so wished and escape from the engagement bound.

' Yes, I'm sure such luck is to be praised with a dead silence that mourns the sunlight vanished.' Dr. Myoroki's words were the enigma fallen to secure comprehension and Li knew that suspicion was an implement of worst kinds. Dr. Myoroki may be capable of apprehending his reluctant notes yet fate be blessed if God turned directions for him as inquisition was not an invitation he enjoyed. ' Perhaps destiny dials another future for you…one you would like…' the end statement was a whispered veil yet sharp to audibility that make pallid prints on Li's face give appearance.

' No, its nothing as such Dr. Myoroki ,' he tried to feel clearness for he sought not the eye of suspicion from the one he spoke, in truth inquisitions were not his welcoming situations, ' I was just bound with my thoughts.'

For some lengths a silence walked in with hardness not in lacking and tension in Li were waves in tornado's influence, the next word held not liking in him and his presumption was one to be imminent, ' Li, one can walk into the meadow and say recitals of its beauty but his heart will lie with the sea whom he stares with reality. I'm afraid I can't speak anymore now. A later day we shall converse; so goodbye Li.'

' Uh, yeah goodbye Doctor.' Li knew his chances gave off a slim smoke to question the words so in metaphor, but what was he to execute in this play of enigma? Time will be the grand revelator to the inquisition his mind so thrived upon yet now he perceived the doctor's intellect to feel strengths to permeate through his falsehood of emotions. Their structures were in invisible diagrams and not upon feels that were in strengthened bonds of real. So in thoughts where wires held negativity he fell with sleep not to be in disturbed realms yet ponders caught in depth were in perceptive travels. How is maintenance of sleep to be in execute when the angel of his frame of love carried seeds to enter all dreams in motion's arised. Sakura knew pictures in his fullness of pleasures and found no flaws in aiding him with serenity all true in thorough. Yet he gained severity with the serious, could Sakura know truth and feel the security to be in continuous embraces in friendship…or would her heart in gentle would stray in distance suffice of complete negligence…

* * *

Sakura sketched her character with integrity's wealth and satisfactions arouse with fullness and bounds were not present in her horizon of exultant pulses. She had not known her characters were in subtraction of a vile flaw – that was hindrance in performance's completion. She knew why the title was chosen as Masked. In this particular extract one would surely not question for the title proves reason in the prologue of this novel her attempts carried with. Her Character was Ryun A man who expired his happiness after soaking well with blood. He was a bandit armed will with expertise in the category of assassin. From youth his standards for love gave low sighs that were hardly in conducts to be the noticeable and harshness was dulled not, in his "education's" confrontations. Here now the story starts while Sakura reads for satisfaction illuminates as her prized beginning is recited in mind: -

_Thorns: well known to my existence. Hard is to find love for she leaves me stranded in a world where crying sound bears most satisfaction. If one would be Christian me hapless yet I deny not his inspection. I have bitten down elements of waste of food spoiled and wounds not healing and gaping with more scars, I have wellness in the built for the massacre's countenance. I lie frail for I'm a boy – I lie frail for I a boy with no identity engraved, the bastard luck to existence of a union maybe executed in most reluctance. I am cured with flesh for a spirit bears no pain yet the aftermath of it while he flees to the world where one actuates to perceive with an illusionist's dreams. I have wept tears with a thousand tempest locked in their dews. If I were to scrutinize my life in the most explicit conducts then I feel the rabbit in the den waiting in the pot for the fox to feast and so the boiling scorch of drowning from madness eases not yet expands._

The beginning to her story seemed that of wondrous to Sakura as she gripped the satisfaction in a method most enjoyed. Her eyes swept again in her story's prologue and she thought of what next would come. Her extracts were all rough diagrams for in her satisfied elements some had pressed notes not to her penchant calls. She had yearned her structures polished in fine shimmers not to be bleached in a discordant layer. Where it not for her stern intuition Sakura would not include senses that at first looks one would miss in a way the bullet does the deer. Her eyes bore a elation with lengths made with a heavenly aura. Now sleep would suffice for her format a complete creature not one of premature birth. She skipped off in a land where dream fastened each corners and angel lights were lamps to travel. She knew not where the place belongs yet happiness a virtue in truth to her was exchanged by soul and mind…

* * *

Abhijeet thought of Linh the girl so infuriating in his cycle of life. Where her mannerisms laid was in certain, to him, not a norm, yet he threw not the explosion of the realization that all thought her fascinating. His memory not lay forgotten on her ethics in good natures for she had not known Sakura yet did battle for her rights as pure justice states. He had come to appreciation in her lively valor yet took too much anger in bitter self chastisements for he had friendships longer in length and strengthened in posture with Sakura. His protection of her must have been more in severity for Sakura a friend of his for longer times yet of the new arrival. His hate of the other Yue grew massive by each little press of time and his loathing accentuated with a silence where rage boiled only in his limitless imaginations and his fire of a soul whose spun hate came from another's love. He loved Sakura and cherished her with a rigidity and thought of her as sister so Eli made a disliking to him to.

His loathing of Yue was the conclusion of his actions, how cold would one be in proceeding in barbaric silence and not even slightness of mercy's or compassion's touch stroke him from those bounds all too frozen in bitterness. If he had known the correct sayings then "Ice Boy" (as he christened) was a introverted oddity who could not in slightest approach the tender for the ice in him were horns meant to pierce in most horrid stabs. But why? A question that continues for one would not easily fall such depths of quietness unless a perturbed act in realistic terror issued vastly and gave way to such directions not meant to ever hold anyone with living breaths. But his analysis a secret for he conversed none of it with his dearest friends for they usually considered one of such material to be sympathized yet for a reason in clandestine appearance he had too pitied the boy of frowns yet reluctance pursued and hate remained for past mannerisms. He just expected replies in soon for he had not known one of such reserves but cracking the statue meets time in length so he awaited the collapse of it all, the full exposure to Yue was in time no close but he felt the breath of instinct of not too far away.

_Sakura, if he meets Sakura truly then I assume his failure in being "Ice Boy" quite the imminent presumption but though I like not Sakura's advances in_ _friendship she cannot be halted from such participating for her heart is large and she extracts the honey of companionship to all who need its flickering_, he mused not so in depth yet he wandered off all too greatly in sleep yet for a motive in enigmatic commencement was all too chiseled with a face dear – it was the visage of Linh's.

* * *

Sakura woke well in early shades of morning in young and her energies harvested all ripe auras. Surely, a start this good will not seem to proceed to hapless objects in later yet a prayer attached to it so her thinking remained correct and not of assumptions made corrupted with errors deep in detesting. She knew her mother's prior departure for a meeting so her breakfast was to be prepared by her. Though in moods pleasant her heart craved not the belly's filling in masses so she consumed the orange juice in her refrigerator and attained movement in sharp strides to school despite the hours young. She mumbled poems of Shakespeare in her breath of exultant settings and held no strong dissatisfactions so she constructed poems of her own in which she found satisfactions in well –

" I had escaped the wrath of thousand arrows  
My heart the battlefield untamed with sorrow  
For in wept covers I had my sleep washed  
To oblivion while you simply watched  
IF binds of love still poisoned had not restricted  
To harshness I would have been solely addicted  
For in my heart a wound woes in heavy  
Yet with steps misplaced hard is to acquire the steady."

She in repetition of this verse arrived in her school which was enveloped in emptiness. Not many souls had yet reached this foundation so in solitary she stepped with feet in progress and solely followed destination. Echoes her only companions in hallways strict in silence and she found two or three figures in installment from prior her arrival. Had she had stopped her eyes would sting to see Eli not in far with cigarette in mouth puffing in wellness the smokes of destruction in which he embodied perfection, yet, he managed vision of her and his pangs of past flew with sharp directions for he knew the cruelty drawn by him was one most unexcused for forgiveness. His love addressed him in most times in consciousness yet he the blind ignorant lad had renounced it as foolish infatuations. How he craved now her silken affections for his blindness rid him of heaven dear and his regret posed oceans as little in size. If only chance threw a dance in second encounters he would mend all that so were in full of all errors done in negligence and repair connections with his one so loved even if outcome were as farthest as friendship. He looked as her pass was progressed and his breath typed sighs in heaviness for he calculated hours of giant ticks in that clock of destiny until his touch was to be in material. Sakura's heart bled for his cruel twists and he hoped not mercy in quickness for a scar still in beaming remembrance was hard to extinguish.

Sakura let her feet claim her in complete as she walked with strides known yet the bump next was not of fashions in expectancy. It was a blonde beauty too obsessed with tears in unrest to acknowledge apologies and Sakura felt the ailment stern for had not the taunts in echo managed understanding she would lack the known aspect of the identity of the one near or consider her a ghastly rude stranger. It was Hiroki as recognition came not in delay and the voices were one of known. It was Yuhi Akizuki quite in prepare for her store of chidings and insults. Sakura felt tense in most severity and her unleashed bravery failed not to show. How dare one be so obnoxious that they savor the sour tears of another as fountains of pleasures? Surely a barbaric asset in one should be chastised and vanquished with most executions. She was in readiness as well for her assaults were to be in prologue's moment. The girl so in fear was Hiroki and her feels for it proved most in acceptance; girls were harsh on her for reasons only God could collect and keep in and that too in places most dark where demons even scared to venture.

' Hey Hiroki!' Yuhi was most eager in her interests to penetrate the skin with her dagger of a heart, ' Tell us does Myasuri get a LOT of money doing this type of work? Are you planning to be a whore yourself?' they laughed like machines of demonic residence with their insult mounted with bitterness in whole yet Sakura's arrow of Virtue tore well their fun of wickedness.

' Yuhi, if I was you I would keep my mouth pasted – unless you want everyone to know how you _actually_** are** _related _to a _certain someone_ we **all know** identity of.' Sakura liked not tricks yet the situation needed assistance full of it for had it not been those sentences released with angered intrepid advances that Yuhi's face would have not altered from entertained to a shock most well for the dead to wear.

_How does she know!_ Was the cry of detest from Yuhi so in fright – if truth were the revelation in present her reputation's crumbling was a short step to disaster most in action. Her silence kept inquisition yet her breaths lost entertainment for Sakura had signed the contract to a business most dependant on her life as a risk in most. Her lips in movements most fragile wrote defeat for the other in patience. ' C'mon guys lets leave this bitch alone for now.'

' But Yuhi,' a girl who had acquaintance spoke with concern in high, ' What does she mean by that? Have you been hiding something from us? What's goin' on? Tell us ok, we will try to understand.'

' Shut up_ Ronnie_ ok.' Her angered face gave evident strokes to persuasion's cessations for Yuhi in rage was a eagle talons in sharp for a merry slaughter, ' Veronica, right, whatever, just keep those lips shut nor else they will have posting tape as I mail you back to LONDON!'

Sakura felt the gulp in Veronica whose nervousness was a pot rich in simmering and her quite was hard as they exited with looks of ghouls in their days most foul. Sakura triumphant breath was an ease in delight yet vanished soon in quickness of seconds when Hiroki's face of tears in endless was seen. ' Hiroki don't cry. What's wrong? Why are you crying?' Her concerns ended not yet released more heights in nature, her obvious discordance was to see one in tears this vast. Surely a sting has permeated nor else these tears felt no necessity, ' Please do tell.' The continual of persuasion gave no end.

Hiroko wavered with words for her sobs in deep restricted complete layer of sentences yet her trying had no faults, ' Yuhi is so mean – I s'ppose finding out my secrets and exploiting them are her very nerve of existence.'

' Secrets? What of?' Sakura was found in confusion for her knowledge told her not the situation in detail and so she figured it as the daily "exercise" of Yuhi and her beastly companions. Yet the sad in the face of Hiroki was more than just plain torture – for her features remained with hapless lines not fit of one whose nature was of hers.

'…' a sigh the only companion in words from Hiroki for a heart clenched with the nervous misfortune of all outcomes was in procession. Surely Sakura's knowledge gained no window to open up her perplexed eyes yet when truth is showered will disdain mark her expressions in wholeness. Her heart ached in masses not felt in long and so she favored not the true despite the moralities it so was based upon. ' Its nothing.' Simple sentence spoke with a quiet air surely bettered not the situation yet lead the question to more chases.

' Hiroki, look at me…' her hands faced her in gazes stern with a seriousness that rivaled a stone so fit for a hurl, Sakura's uttermost devotion pleaded the answer for she only wished to aid for Hiroki length in friends was an invisible string in comparison to so many, ' You can tell me – you must truly. Those girls are bitches and we must at least try to face them –**_ Together_**.'

' Sakura…I…' Hiroki's concern was a vast one and yet she stirred with a mixed composition for she was in fear in all truth was in motion. Will Sakura grant help still then or like others shun her like a cockroach infested with the germs of abandonment. Yet her penchant for friendship remained for she the silent one, yearned the title no more yet the assessment of her solitary held this pungency that was so in strife for her. He gathered loneliness to be liquidated yet its ice cold heart died not in full in her. She so wished the solitary to give disappearance and was this the hour of that longing to be possessed? Maybe in so, what's the use to veil for many knew and others would surely find the reason of this treachery in the most unforgiving level. Had her breath of fear dulled not that Sakura got image that this secret was a severity to be quite a bewilderment yet she managed tension with a mask of serenity but unbalance in her was a weigh to high to dissolve quickly. Hiroki breath was drawn as her tornado was a eruption so meant to be in course, now the start; ' Sakura…I…I…my…I…, my…I…my sister…she's…a pros…prostitute…'

Sakura eyes overwhelmed were the complete throat-cut of her tranquility in manage. She was not in expectancy in this! Yet her stunned features held no vehemence just stagger from normality redeemed in swiftness that rivaled storm air, she wished not the tiring tears in more from Hiroki's form for it would be a nightmare in too much to have toleration upon it. She knew not how to let speech be caught or the sympathy exercised to halt Hiroki's most lamenting execution yet begun with a gift of compassion so bold for earthly heart to home, ' Listen…' she let pause be in extract for her recollections had not faced problems like this to solve yet her compassions gained support from heavenly wit so rich in flavor, ' I'm sorry…I don't know how this happened but I will try my best to help you ok…'

' Ok.' She mumbled yet her voice in weak was the evidence to her most distraught character in present but Sakura remained in silence for she had the feeling of one near with eavesdropping intents which will spur as poison in later if were to be allowed.

' We both have Literature class first right?' Sakura question with superfluous methods, she covered her eager for she had enjoyed Li's company in friendly means and thought no shame or disdain in fleeting from_ that_ at_ least_._ Superfluous_, a term in use for Hiroki the girl of brain-power extreme need not easily forget their study schedule, ' That's our first class, we can attend it together. Let's just go before those bats return ok.'

'Ok.' Her meek responses were all in progress and unease in Sakura bound well with a frustration quite in the stride of a deepening path, she truly had wishes to set Hiroki in freedom from such torments yet her part was only to be executed when Hiroki's boundaries had been destroyed.

' Hiroki, please don't cry anymore ok. And if you need a friend you got me remember that.' She obtained no smile from Hiroki yet the nod of gratitude was given, though these words were assisted with the most of loveliness and smiles Sakura understood that Hiroki had been suffocated and strangled from her smiles at moment so she did not pursue the exultant feeling further yet they both felt that they must hurry soon to class despite the early scenario in act.

* * *

' Ok, I am happy to see so many students giving O' Level Literature. We have eleven people here, it seemed some wanted to drop out from this class for they felt they had little energy for it.' Li spoke to the class in front with smiles most vintage for lips to case and a air too suave to exempt – all girls mesmerized including Miyami though she had been in situations most embarrassing with Li. Sakura felt Li's job performance one of the best for one saw such fire in his passion that they described well of him while Hiroki admired her Prince Charming too; unknown to her logic yet that she was not his desired Cinderella. ' Well,' Li felt the continuity of his speech, with most casual tones adorned, ' I guess we are going to do _Romeo and Juliet_ today again. I plan on finishing this book first now where were we – Ah yes Act 1 Scene-'

Hiroki felt the imagination most overwhelming. This man was the complete individual in whom she would give Love a chance – yet, would he yearn for her as well. And: why not? Of course she was not the stunning jewel to one's eye yet her heart was not a sinister vessel, yes, she wished to get rid of _obstacles_ in way. But as the saying supports **_All's Fair In Love And War _**– as she most definitely did not wish her love dream spoiled to a one with worthless shines for she deserved Li, _as_ _her heart_ saw justice, and she very well would obtain his affections and annihilation to all hindrance that dared to give a block to her heart for it now the fired fruit wishing well to be in the savoring of the one so fancied. She supposed of who could be that horrid wench that is using her words of façade in a man of such appealing heart and had no ponder that the girl in next seat was the girl who fantasy crowned most admired in Li's Soul.

Whilst Hiroki held animosity fit well for the appetites of savage wars, Sakura heart tangled not with such a frame yet had luminescence refined for Heaven's Gardens. She had proceeded to listen to Li's explanations, though her heart remained with melancholy for a truth revealed. Today would be the ending day to the detention started and she wished not its departure. The friendship that had begun will it surely exit now? Why this deadly feeling of dread untiring? The truth got well exposed and she revoked it no more. She had enjoyment for Li's company and friendship's die not with ease if the ingredients of them are right in blends and their friendship seemed of such breed yet she longed more hours with him and that time in soon would truly dissipate and her sour for it maximized. How wishes are so easily found yet without wings they are so like wingless Angels and she truly desired her wish a winged miracle.

' I hate _Romeo and Juliet_.' It was a murmur not in her acknowledgement yet of one who conversed with inner spirits yet destiny dialed Sakura's interests and she directed to the one who spoke, ' It speaks of love, so great yet it is the clumsy thing that one thinks he has. It is forever blemished and never perfect – I hate such pathetic fantastical bullshit.'

' And what would know of love?' Before the words understood they leaped and Sakura's hand reached mouth for she knew not why she asked question to that individual or why she lifted the curtain of shadows he wore. She invaded his privacy yet not of personal intents but with the error of so listening.

Cerulean touched with silver grew fire, cold in kindness yet so authentic in rage, silent yet possessed, ' And who are you to listen to my personal musings?' It was of course the boy who had a fancy towards silence – **Makito Yue Reed.**

' I'm really…really sorry.' Sakura had no desire to create sour stew between them two and so her apology was a quickness in action but Yue finished not his talk and this time he remained with his usual dead of emotion rather than to call fury that so without mistake had presence.

' No, I'm sorry,' Yue replied with a fashion typical to his most silent mannerism and had not continued with swiftness the next sentence, ' It was my musings. Should have kept it in the head, but as I was claiming – **I DO HATE _ROMEO AND JULIET_**, it's a waste of time. Love is a waste of time.'

Sakura's mind a storm not retiring, how can one say love a waste for time? Surely a mistake had presence for to her love Real love existed if one allowed it in belief and effort for if love a promise to the moon as spoken by Romeo in the play then despite its variance (as Juliet uttered) it should still be brimmed with love for if man extending to the moon so far than that true emotion will not be a difficulty either. She not wished to believe this renouncement of love, her cherishing asset. Her desire was to combat in an argument where her victory was to be outcome. ' How can you say that? Have you been in love? If you have not how can you make judgment?'

His eyes had analysis drawn well with his ice heart penetrating her comfort yet a flinch was distant to her, boldness was a fashion well in her and she wished not its demise for a few strings are made to handle the chaotic, ' I have felt no love so surely it does not exist.' Were the plainness of his words obscure yet sensed well in Sakura; his past the issue living still in his steel plated heart.

' Then wait for it.' Her firmness not abated for her beliefs were all too keen in her own trust for to her the presumptions of love being false was a sin abominable and she craved not its stand for she knew truth and decided to cling well upon it, ' You're still young and who have time to find love.' Though she knew his past well her words ignored its logic for when she finished her clumsiness she cursed knowing full well that Yue's introvert cold may ponder on the deaths of his ones who he loved – possibly this a serendipity? For of he revealed even slightest of his moments then he might discuss his feelings in bits yet **_will_**, the word so tiny yet its diminutive gesture failed to act in this scenario of now for Sakura's expectancy was of a wish quite wide then.

Disappointment neared its blade and cut fresh in Yue's tongue when sentence was provided, ' There's a term "Life is Short" I feel your ignorance upon it nor else this answer would surely not have been yours.' He spoke with maturity as his woes were the wise in ache and tutelage. Yet Sakura had not attained loss in her perceptive for the tree goes not down with the first strike of the axe, more blows are to be performed.

' Well there's an addition to that adage "Life Is Short: Don't Take It Seriously" I think the thinker was specifying that though there are aspects in life to have prominent focus on you must also tend to free spirited enjoyment – balance them both out.' She had the wisdom too though her youth was the misleading factor to others. She yearned to aid Yue, she so loathed seeing one alone, having encountered complications in youth for her father's betrayed love to his mother. She now specified that though an individual can stand in his/her own should give attendance some times with others as well nor else the stretch in existence would feel like a void surrendering not to the passion to live yet feeding on that plague called solitary.

' Those words are from someone who has been on breezy side of a tempest. He knows no cruelty and takes kindness for granted as it is not ephemeral in his life. Love is too good an object to be possessed by fleshed beings who can make easy kills without regret. So you live in fantasy that's true and I will keep to that belief.' He coldly exempted even flickers of sight in her perceptive and the annoyance in the end lost all caging. Its execution was an unexpected commencement.

' Surely you are wrong. Love lives like the life we are attached to – it doesn't die if it's real. We must acquire the strength to seek its company and not waste it in some fashion utterly cold.' Sakura's incitement was in low when accentuation was the delivery in means of silently yet with accuracy point the heart shield of ice in Makito Yue. Yue cared thin it seemed to the emphasis and continued silent for time then muttered.

' I had tried – yet affection failed me.' Yue's whisper the heavy lament circling with vast regimes of torment had shockwave damage to Sakura who with quietness tolerated but her heart too now saw the misery so apt to seclude the melancholy not resigning. She wished him luck yet the hapless youth in him gave up not the post for dear ones demolished with fate cruel and the ones alive so far. The insecurities of engagements with others for the fact of seeing breakage in repetition was the burden not to be bore by him again. She saw reflections hidden in once release spectrums to her in present just with the prior words. Yue: the boy afraid – Yue: the one silent – Yue: the one insolent – Yue: the one alone. The sides in secret gave her light enough to sight and her temptations to aid were now the severity. She hated seeing this lone soul forever lie in the alone. He was hurt deeply and found no cure in aligning back the pieces broken so still sharp to pierce. She saw all now yet the question approaches:

Did Yue see it at all?

* * *

' Well hey Sakura.' Li found beauty in nearness again; he so thanked God and calculated it with stars the amount of appreciation shown. And why not this thanks to God be given? He exulted with her presence and the savor was not in distance yet in close. But the sad truth haunted his knowledge all with wellness. This day brings epilogue to detention: his heaven, not hell; for he an angel's heart to feel comfort and her company so in attention. Will she commune with him after the day ended or will farewell be an element extreme in placement? The question to oneself was always the difficult to obtain.

' Hey Li-chan,' Sakura's high spirits attempted to renounce the sighs and the sadness in soul. As she repeated – Li was a friend – a friend fine in loyalty and comfort and though she the blessed by God to have all friends of hers in that manner having more was more ethereal dishes to the feast of life. ' So today is the last day of detention.'

' Yup, you should be happy.' Though "happy" not here the positive term Li's use of it was of though well in design. He intended not for her to find his feelings of truth for he imagined the disgust; a treachery to even the slightest they shared. Yet belief was weak, "slightest" too a word irrelevant to truth yet the falsehood suited the outcome. He engaged with Meiling but the soul engaged with Sakura, how the irony mocks his visage. Irony, the sour clown to his spinning world and if invitation of choice was allowed then Sakura would be in seconds uttered by his hungry tongue of both lips and heart. ' I know you are happy. Detentions are never the nice birds to chirp the dawn of college admissions. Believe me being a rebel is good but a limit should be measured. I remembered a friend of mine being in that state. It was so long ago but sometimes these nostalgic attachments are hard to abandon.' The slap was hard upon him – both for the "happy" portion and the "nostalgic attachments". He wondered so if today his coordinates were in wrong formats. For his mood messed spoiled more with own implications.

' To be honest,' Sakura had knowledge uncertain if the sentences in mind should even be let out to the body in front, yet risk was tactile to her choices, ' I'm not happy. Li-chan: you know we have become friends that proves that growth. We started out as mere strangers and now we are friends. I guess I hated the idea of detention but we rather had social interaction rather than a detention. I wish that we can still be friends – can we, I mean, I know it can be kinda uncool teachers and students hangin' out but I guess you already know that so uh, uh, that's' that I released it.' Her nervousness and coy stated well their evidence on her frame but so did valor in mentioning her feels of the whole way the commencement was established and Li, the shocked frame, was elated yet hard was to swallow this new joy. But he conjured strength too, being the fragile here was unexcused and punishments were destiny not obtained. He too gave his words.

' Sakura – I do feel the same way. After a long time I had a close friend. You are close to me and I do wanna tell you a lot of things. I have other best friends too but they are some things some people cannot understand I feel and then God gives you another to converse it with. I hope we can still be friends after this as well.' Li considered the time well for revelation. If one had lost this option with negligence then a weak destiny will be projected. He knew its course being fed from its rotted spoon in times of many occasions and for once renounced its bitter – his need to live screamed him the execution of it. Would Sakura feel weird concerning his words? She spoke them as well but his longing; would her senses notice that crave of companionship? The fear immortal in course, what raged blemish scars him now? Would peace always be his forbidden fruit? Would unrest haunt him towards a stretch of immortality? The next moments would surely compose that reply that either would stain or save his agonized age in compliance with all others except him.

While one wallowed: the other exuberated: Sakura was in glorious symphony of notes high in her. Had her ears hear the sounds of error? Did correction need be performed? Or has angelic light dawn in might upon her once restless nerves? The questions heaved yet the lump reduced as appease she allowed herself to be. Her ears not stung by false claim yet drunk with sweet chords of truth. Li yearned friendship with her, she knew not the incentive yet her heart found the serene in that judgment. Her heart was vacant to something her tactile expertise lacked the strings to pull but will Li summoned in nearness that spaced occupied with rush of a waterfall high in determined flows. She now so wished that they adjoined more in conversations but her dream broke prematurely with stare of him. He looked the nervous wreck over ten tons of worries – surely a negative hand bent his stature. " Li-chan, are you alright?'

' I –I'm fine. Just restless for your reaction.' He smiled with lips narrowing of dreamt fate not to keen in his perceptions for he presumed a hardness from harshness – what if her mind alters from that prior motive – would his wreckage so brutal be all exposed. Will confessions leap upon innocent eyes? Oh the woes of bruised past never ceases, he should think that for his ailing like an ageless shout.

' Reaction.' She chuckles though intentions prohibit such actions, yet how can one control with such fragile expectancy, she mused him strong and yet he frails like all men when in front of their lov- **_NO!_** What she thinks is wrong! She is not his ardent portrait; his fiancé will hold him in that space. But why the gloom? Had she specified love in youth meant to dawn. **_NO!_** Such thoughts are childish apprehensions not meant for mature minds and she was not to be childish. She would bruise herself if she did – her honor will be in suicide engagements if the thought re-enters yet it hung clad to mind like fabric to flesh. She could not exempt, some aspect bore the wrong. Her pause tore, she spoke again, but with mental war aside, ' There's nothing to react to. I'm happy that we share this prospect. I wish us to be friends as I said.'

' Good, now tell me – how's the story goin'?' he wished to calm the scene for the invisible tempest tears through the tranquility. And as hoped the conversation eased the beast in space and once the promise to bloom shows fair face. All is happy now yet the unrest is near there's lies the shadow of one who sees which their avoidance restricts.

' I can't believe it,' he mutters, disbelief the dagger in known yet severe now for the scenario, he pushes his eyes to other routes – his heart betrays him for sorrow releases with sigh, ' I have always loved you Saki but now you go on hurling yourself for that teacher. I can't endure this…but should I stand aside or wage the war.' His eyes dim for thought yet identity reveals the one so shrouded in before – Thomas Vervet…

* * *

Author's Note : Ok it seems that both Sakura and Li are quite in fear in releasing their emotions but it'll happen – But now another pawn in the obstacle board…or is it? Just stay connected and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	11. Isotopes

_**I apply the normal disclaimer here (as all of you know that the characters of CCS are not mine WAHAHAHA!)**_

_**I owe everyone A BIG APOLOGY FOR GOING AWAY ON SUCH A STUPID HIATUS PLEASE FORGIVE ME ALL AND I WILL FINISH LOVE IS A DISTANT DREAM AND THIS FANFIC VERY SOON. Also I apologize for THE STUPID WRITING STYLE I ADOPTED THAT GAVE EVERYONE MIGRAINES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY.**_

* * *

**Forbidden Passion** – "Eleven"  
Isotopes

* * *

_It was seven in the morning and Sakura walked somewhere on the street. Then she saw her father's face and all became blank…she saw her mother crying and then…everything was blank again…_

' Sakura, Sakura,' someone pushed her, ' Wake up or else you'll be late.'

The sixteen year old looked oddly at her mother and then saw the time; it was seven in the morning. This was very difficult.

' Sakura honey, you look so pale.' Her mother touched her shoulder, ' Were you having a bad dream?'

' I'm…uh…not sure…a very odd feeling…' she whispered, ' It's nothing…I'll get dressed…'

' Are you sure, you don't want to talk about it…?' her mother looked worried.

' Yes, I'm fine.' A radiant smile

' Well then get ready, have some breakfast before going out.' Her mother was now smiling gaily and went out of the room.

Sakura realized she was pale. In her dream she had seen her parent's arguments which proceeded to their divorce and truthfully it still caused her wounds. They were perfect were they not? Or was it all a dream, the concept of eternal love?

Love – what was it exactly?

People wrote of it; painted from it; extracted from it and then reasoned with it. But, there was no definition – no pure one, everything was like isotopes – radioactive and unpredictable.

And what are dreams? She had dreamt of Li many a times and got up with a sense of irritation. It was denial to the euphoria – yes, euphoria. If it were only irritation then she could have called it desperation, a longing possibly. Yet in love there was always an inward feeling of euphoria though one tried to hide it, it was always there though you would deny it. And then when one realizes the love and still feels euphoria it may be love but if even a mental confession of "I love him" or "I love her" cause you only grief and confusion rather than exploding elation then it must be artificial love fostered out of boredom and/or loneliness.

So, there was denial but the heart pined for the presence of Li Shyaron. There was a good sort of nervousness around him and not the uncomfortable sort unsteady hormones or weirdness could stimulate. The nervousness etched blushes and then again comfort. She felt so exuberant around him and then there was no denial to it. So, it wasn't loneliness or desperation involved and it was love. Yet, what love was it? An affection, A crush or a deep motion?

All she knew was love was _simple _and _complex_. It was ambivalent and it was beautiful in this contradictory form. So love maybe an isotope in general and never had a _pure _form. Different people engage in different types of love – it seemed that love was a vital organ with many arteries and veins. So, there could be no one kind of love and what may seem to be the perfect romance for one would be the unimaginable damnation to another. All she knew that love did not discomfort the heart and that it promoted gaiety and a sense of unmitigated illumination. She had received all these from Li.

However, she knew she was immature. She was only sixteen but age did not stand here as the molder for immaturity; it was the fact that she had never loved before and also the addition that she still felt Li did not know her. His kindness could be filial and so could be hers for all her confusion caused her to believe. The confusion told her things. Aside for blushing she felt her heart beat uncontrollably in some presences with him; the situation though affected her with coyness did not suffocate her. Oh, she felt so vexed to wanting to know the bottom of these emotions – these unbridled feelings of intensity that she knew more to be a carnal desperation. She felt so euphoric with Li. An intimacy she had never shared before. It was wondrous and so ethereal that she wished it to be the dreamed eternal love. For after the final blankness of her mind she arose with vivacity despite her mother's comment on her weak face – she saw Li and that scene burst her to fireworks.

* * *

With was unusual sitting her conversing with her. Meiling was the very epitome of sophistication and so they could never be equals. It was not that he faced an inferior ladder adjacent to her royal ways. Their formalities were the same, their intelligence was the same, and their whole moods for conversation were the same as well. He loved talking to her; and she him – they understood each other as well as any could. But, there was something missing. It wasn't passion because sexually speaking they satisfied one another. He was ample in the arts of lovemaking and she was no amateur in the crafts to bewitch and ensnare the male mind. Yet there was no true, easy happiness. He could be comfortable with her and felt his heart energized while talking to her but he did not truly feel serenity with her. Calling himself immature he had forlorn these perceptions but they horribly hurt me elsewhere at certain times: that elsewhere was his heart. His fiancée was a person who he couldn't live without. She made him laugh boisterously, gave him a good amount of pleasure when they conversed and he felt that without talking to her his life felt became empty but there was something missing. Any one in his place may have called him selfish and stupid to not feel love after these circumstances but he couldn't help it. His cauldron of emotions became irritated after prolonged wanting to be in her company rather than feeling bliss to be by her side always. Then he realized it with horror. Meiling wasn't a person he could tolerate around him 24/7th and that was the truth. 

He truly did feel terrible now. He was bounded to her and despite her somewhat self-centered behavior and ridiculous claims he still accepted her and loved her but not _romantically_. Yes, there was a need for her in his life and he knew it was no fleshy satisfaction for though when they would not make love he would still find her attractive as they discussed and sexy in her sentences and innuendoes, he need not touch her to know how beautiful and special she was in her whole model of perfection (in her own way). Truth be told just because you need someone doesn't necessarily mean that they are your true love it could mean you love them in some other manner but the heart plays tricks to those who easily crave affections and romance.

He had not stopped loving Alexia but she did not govern his subconscious or present emotions. Though he mourned her death he had to move on with the fact that their love had meaning and it was to stay like that. But these revelations surrounding Meiling upset him for he knew that she loved him ardently and though she may foster doubts on him, she was oft forgiving of their contradictory natures which only erupted at certain times due to certain reasons, for she believed that they were meant for one another and that they meshed so very perfectly, mentally and physically, that all doubts are to be tolerated and forgiven to a semi-corrupt perfection. To Li these things did not properly exist. She was head over heels in love with him but he found their love as a necessity in life of habitual proportions: Something that was there because there was nothing else _there_. It gave me comfort but irritated him too. Any other person may have said he was confused but his heart just couldn't accept Meiling. And what is love without acceptance? Especially of such a dire kind when it involves the person him/herself.

' Li don't fall asleep.' Meiling chastised him. They were in her house and she had recovered well enough to berate him which he judged as a good sign of recovery. Her pencil-shaped brows started their "irked" gesture as she looked almost hopelessly at him.

' Was I really dreaming dear?' he smiled at her, hopeful to see her either angry or irritated. Seeing her animated relaxed him because she was so elegant then but in his heart corruption lay. What was he going to do?

' Yes you were…pay attention to what I'm saying…I may be coming to your school soon. You see Principal Yakamora said that some students were actually interested in knowing more about architecture. I'm gonna show them some layouts.' Though exasperated, she perked up at the sound of her own information.

' Really.' He spoke it with a hollow enthusiasm but _enthusiasm _nevertheless. He knew Meiling's clingy processes of staying so close – he wondered what Sakura would think? Yes, what would _Sakura _think: Just _Sakura_, not _his_ Sakura – _never_ his Sakura; for some reason that upset him a lot. Even though he claimed she was the love of his life he wasn't sure about that due to the contradicting feelings he had for Meiling. But she made him feel all so wonderful beyond the passages of evil flattery that causes one mixed or false emotions. He just wasn't sure how she felt.

' You seem really optimistic…' a sarcastic whiplash; Meiling was annoyed thus she was animated. She looked okay, life always found her.

' I'm sorry…you are right…' Li apologized with a sense of sincerity, ' My mind is surely elsewhere.'

' Why do you think of so many things at one time?' annoyingly Meiling chased him, ' Be practical and dissect your feelings accordingly.'

' Meiling…' Li smiled sheepishly, ' Thinking isn't really a branch of science you know.'

' No it's an isotope.' Meiling looked at the curtains of her office room in a sample photograph, ' I think navy blue…' she looked at the surroundings in the picture and commented; of course to herself.

' An isotope…?' Li grew befuddled at the answer. He had only assumed Meiling to raise her brow.

' Yes it differs and sometimes becomes radioactive: sometimes differs for the good and at times for the bad. You see it need not be science but it responds like it at times.' Meiling chirped away assuring Li confusion.

' Uh right.' he scratched his head and looked awfully dull.

' Hmm…' Meiling narrowed her slits and looked irritated. ' At least don't look glum when I come over to visit the class.'

' Uh Meiling, when are you coming over?' he smiled while still scratching his head.

' Maybe in a day or two…who knows; don't worry though I'll inform you when I come over.' Meiling looked incited at the aspect that Li did not assure her of "him not going to be down in the glum" as she visits him. It irked her exponentially.

' Alright then.' Li looked sheepishly at her again. For reasons unknown even to himself he lacked comfort at the circumstances of her coming over. Oh it wasn't the fact he expelled her company merely her clingy nature.

' Li.' It had the bell chime vibrating of pure annoyance.

' Yes Meiling.' Li braced himself from reprimanding.

' Please try to comprehend the basics of courtship and the decorum of affectionate behavior. We are a couple; furthermore officially sealed in that engagement as we are engaged. You must act as authentic as possible.' She let out all of these emotional descriptions out of an annoyed vocal pitch.

' Uh, what makes you think – I'm hiding this important fact of us being engaged.' Li understood her query but he himself didn't understand completely her vexation.

' You know you act like a bubble head!' so he was right as Meiling's pitch increased, ' Act more responsible! You are acting like a moron! No affection! No comfort! You are looking at me blankly – what causes that I wonder!'

' Calm down…I'm sorry…' He went towards her, ' I've been really absentminded recently. It's not you it's me.'

' Can I help you?' she narrowed her eyes as circles and circles of naughtiness haunted her core; unseen and undetected by the innocent fiancée.

' No it's ok I'll be fine.' He inattentively replied: unforeseen repercussions lying ahead.

All of a sudden Meiling jumped on him and startled him as they landed on the floor. He hadn't had the time to inquire the occasion for such an childish, yet jovial, act when her lips answered as she kissed him ardently.

' Believe me Li dear; I have the medicine to quell all of your worries.' She seductively spoke and Li was so surprised, entranced that he just accepted her cure.

The rest of the afternoon faded away lazily in perspiration and passion.

* * *

' I don't think I'll pass math.' Chelsea bitterly declared during lunch period as Madison ate her sandwich and Sakura looked up midway as she gulped her ramen, ' The trigonometry problems are infuriating and Set Theorem bores me to death!' 

' Well you have to try.' Madison suggested "more exercising of hard-work" as she nibbled and looked all affectionately as Sakura; who started coughing and she patted her back, ' You never know when or where the time comes when you might need it.'

' You are treating the subject as if it were a condom.' Chelsea grimly stated as Sakura almost spit out her food.

' Yes any subject can protect you against ignorance so it might be a _condom_.' Madison sweetly informed while Sakura incredulously at both of them.

' And I thought I needed to grow up…' she sarcastically stated while they both giggled.

' Hmm condoms and subjects – you girls talking bio?' Thomas Vervet sat down with a plate of macaroni and cheese and a huge glass of diet coke. He sat rat opposite Sakura and gazed subtly, affectionately at her jade spheres.

' No math.' Chelsea giggled and answered.

' _Oh_ – so you are measuring _inches_ of your _significant others already_…' he mischievously stated causing all the girls to slap his arm and laugh uncontrollably.

' That's so gross!' chirped Madison in a blushed face and Sakura swore she spit out ramen.

' I know, I know.' Thomas jokingly began, ' You guys wanna do your math on me too.'

Sakura looked at him, playfully annoyed and teasingly declaring, ' I bet it's not _that impressive_.'

Thomas bent a bit forward, feigning huskiness, he whispered as the other two giggled, ' And who's do you think is _that impressive_.'

Sakura on an impulse went into a hypnosis, ' Mr.…Sh- Mr. Shaker…' She started laughing uncontrollably.

' Sakura! Abhijeet _will be thrilled_!' Chelsea started laughing as well with Madison following. Only Thomas remained quiet feigning hurtful expressions. Still, at the back of those masks of falsehood lied a deeper truth: he knew what she was replying to and _it _did **wound **him.

' Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Thomas sounded harsher than he should despite none of them noticing and he removed his disappointments swiftly so it was only his right to know of its existence.

' Hey have you heard…?' Nikki suddenly ran up to them, ' I hear Mr. Shyaron's fiancée is coming over to our school in a couple of days to show us how to be real architects – I can't wait! You know I saw her designs once in my cousin's house and totally fell in love with them!'

' Your cousin…?' Sakura questioned the bouncy girl.

' Yeah his name is Julian, Julian Star – he's trying to become an architect you know so –' Nikki was rapidly replying when Sakura dived into the sentences.

' Julian Star is your cousin! Wow that guy is my bro's best friend!' Sakura was surprised.

' You mean the handsome one Sakura.' Madison stated with a grin.

' Well-uh-yeah…' Sakura looked at everyone in a odd manner and blushed.

' I think I gotta go girls see ya.' Thomas hurriedly rushed off. One may have noticed his annoyed manner.

' Hey you think he's ok?' Chelsea was looking at the rushing form of Thomas in a distance and worried about his sudden nature.

' Yeah I bet he is…' Nikki didn't wonder of the departure, ' So you don't think that we might have a chance to personally tour any of the places she designed do you?' she was consumed by excitement.

' I guess we could.' Sakura solemnly said though her mind wandered to Li and the fireworks began as if on schedule. She blushed tremendously and appeared flustered though to Nikki and the other busybodies around her she was still normal.

' Yeah it'll be a dream!' Nikki almost jumped and pranced like a baby pony. Madison looked cheerful and Chelsea stared at her mannerisms and felt bewildered. Sakura was elsewhere seeing the fireworks.

_So Miss Meiling will come over_, Sakura pondered with a disheartened dimness, _I wonder what will happen when she comes – I hope she doesn't behave oddly with me like the last time in the hospital. Will Li-kun pay more attention to her…yes, he will; for she is his fiancée and I'm another delinquent_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** "**_Well I ask for the forgiveness of the readers and please don't hurt me too badly. I will upload more this year!"_**

* * *


End file.
